alas
by moustrito
Summary: nada q ver con la historia real pero cuando lei esta me enamore y los personajes son perfectos el summary esta adentro los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins y la historia de Yunna
1. final de clases

Katniss tiene una vida de ensueño o eso cree la gente, nacida en un maravilloso país llamada Lavi en un continente completamente diferente a los ya existentes además de poco explorado, es la futura heredera de un gran imperio, con una familia que la ama además de haber vivido en el extranjero y estudiar en el mejor conservatorio de arte en el mundo dirigido por su abuelo, lo que nadie sabe es que su vida no es tan perfecta, cometió un error antes de irse y no recuerda casi nada de su pasado, tiene un designio que cumplir por errores que ella no cometió, su padre fue asesinado cuando era pequeña y toda su familia está en peligro, tiene que buscar a aquel que le ayudara y al que está obligada amar, pero nada termina hay una guerra se avecina.

Final de curso

La academia estaba relativamente tranquila algo que me hacía sentir que mi anuncio estaba demasiado anunciado por la naturaleza misma a pesar de ser algo ficticio después de todo no era realmente una mentira ella ya no existía mas pero también una mentira ella era el más preciado de los secretos que poseía. Me pare un segundo en la puerta para dar un respiro y entrar con mis alumnos.

* * *

No podía dejar de suspirar por ella, no la veía desde hacia tanto, bueno está bien tan solo fue una semana, pero es mi novia y la amo, es realmente mi tesoro más preciado y a pesar que mi amiga casi "hermana" se la pasa hostigándome y diciéndome que no me preocupe. Es solo que ella es tan frágil y delicada no sé cómo me sentiría si le pasara algo.

Todos mis pensamientos fueron rotos por el director que rayos quiera ahora este tipo es un completo loco. ¡Pero qué rayos! estaba demasiado serio debía ser algo realmente importante y por el momento capto mi atención.

* * *

Al fin volvía en si mi hermanito realmente estaba muerto por mi amiga, toda la semana no dejo de suspirar y mirar por la ventana, inclusive aun que le dije que debía estar bien probablemente sus padres adelantaron sus vacaciones pero no este hombre nunca hace caso alguno, bueno al parecer se distrajo un poco con el director, se veía realmente serio.

* * *

-Chicos siéntense y presten atención-

Ya tenía la atención de todo el grupo pero no sabía cómo saldrían las palabras de mi boca, esto lastimaría a muchos estudiantes.

-Chicos tengo algo importante que decirles, realmente no sé cómo decirlo pero… una de sus compañeras enfermo y… lamentablemente… fallecían anoche… Alice Neril

-¡NO ESO NO PUEDE SER… NO ELLA NO…!

* * *

Esto no podía estar pasando ¡no! ¡no! ¡no! Ella no podía estar muerta yo la necesitaba no podía irse de mi lado porque ella.

Estaba es shock mi amiga ella no podía estar muerta, no note cómo pero mi hermanito estaba de rodillas en el piso como un histérico y lo único que pude hacer o lo que mi cuerpo reacciono fue abalanzarme sobre él a abrasarlo y llorar sus penas con él, por más que intentaba hablar las lagrimas


	2. comienzo

Comienzo

Como podrías renacer

sin antes haber quedado

reducido a cenizas.

Fiedrich Nietzsche

Solo llevaba a su lado las vacacione claro siempre la había vito pero oficialmente volvía a ser quien realmente era. La única chica que me interesaba, hermosa, atlética y con gran inteligencia. Me moría por decirle lo que sentía, pero… aun no era el momento adecuado.

Desde que partimos rumbo a Alon comenzó a crecer en mí la esperanza de tener el momento y un futuro con ella a pesar de que tan solo sea efímero.

* * *

Llegar a la academia era realmente emocionante, ya no podía resistir mas viviendo con mamá y sus viajes que aunque divertidos no me dejaban tener una vida de adolecente como la que quería, bueno no tendría que quejarme conocía el mundo a la perfección y tenía amigos por todos lados, recibí la mejor educación particular y además de tener dinero para lo que quisiera, solo que quería regresar a una escuela algo más estable y claro tener una novia.

Así que venir a la academia Alon era un sueño como tener mi mundo particular y tener la vida que deseaba aunque fuese un corto tiempo ya que mas importante que esto era ella y el mundo.

* * *

Al fin agradecía al cielo que llegáramos ya a la academia estaba harta de toda la euforia de mi hermano, seguía igual pero por lo menos ya no era yo con quien estaba parloteando; en el recibidor de la academia nos recibió el director guiándonos por los amplios pasillos.

Esta sí que era una escuela de lujo pisos de madera fina, paredes altas en tonos crema amplias ventanas y la estructura por fuera era de piedra lo que la hacía ver aun más imponente además de el extenso bosque que cubría todos los alrededores un cambio drástico desde la llegada de ella.

* * *

La había extrañado tanto que me fascinaba la idea de permanecer juntas durante nuestra estancia en Alon pero nunca pensé en que me separarían de ella porque tengo que se mas pequeña y quedarme en la sección de secundario bueno solo seria durante las clases el resto del día estaría a su lado algo de lo que estaba encantada.

No pude evitar como el resto se iba incluido ella rumbo a sus habitaciones y yo me quedaba justo en la puerta de la mía, si solo mía tenía que tener por lo menos eso considerando que tendría que cuidar de todas las chicas de mi dormitorio.

Aun mi cabeza no terminaba de procesar todo lo único que tenía claro era que ella había vuelto pero porque no me recordaba eso era frustrante. Me tumbe en la cama de mi habitación y observe cada rincón de ella este sería mi santuario mientras estuviese aquí y estaba listo para dejarlo como a mí me gustara así que me levante y tome la primera de mis cajas y tumbe todo en la cama por lo menos todo esto desviaría mi mente de ella. Solo que mi mente es de ELLA.

* * *

De regreso a Alon… aunque realmente, lo único que tenia de aquí eran vagos recuerdos, realmente esto de estar semi amnésica no me gustaba todo era tan confuso, las relaciones con mi familia y los amigos que tenia y ese chico del que no me acuerdo se que estaba ahí pero no logro reconocerlo o verlo en mis recuerdos todo lo que sé es que esta para servirme en lo que necesite, y mis hermanos todos están con migo y los amo además de mi nueva hermana a pesar de no conocerla se que la quiero.

Aunque esto solo es momentáneo al igual que nuestra estadía aquí, parecemos aves migrando buscando algo más seguro, solo que este lugar deja de ser tan seguro con nuestra presencia después de todo lo único de lo que realmente tengo conciencia es de que la guerra esta próxima y quien va a liderarla soy yo además de que esta academia es el mejor lugar para un futuro ejército.


	3. inicio de curso parte 1

Inicio de curso

Puedes escudarte diciendo:

Que es la realidad mejor que el sueño

Pero aun así duele despertar

Anónimo

katniss

Me desperté temprano un poco des orientada pero tranquila, me senté y lance el grueso edredón azul a un costado para quedar en el borde de mi cama y tomar la botella de agua que había dejado en mi buro. Mire toda mi habitación, que recién había arreglado, mi mirada se quedo fija al ver mi armario gigantesco y me levante hacia el desplegando las puertas, lo mire de un lado a otro y simplemente suspire, realmente esto era excesivo no sabía como mi hermana había logrado meter tanta ropa sin siquiera tenerla que amontonar todo estaba pulcramente dispuesto para mi, tome lo primero al alcance y entre al baño.

Me duche un largo rato con el agua muy caliente ya que mi piel la sentía cálida algo que indicaba que si le subía más dañaría mi cuerpo con quemaduras, inconscientemente, pero que podía esperar mi temperatura nunca sería normal.

Me pase más tiempo en la ducha de lo que creía pero salí del baño prácticamente lista y aun tenía tiempo si me apresuraba en salir, tan solo me alise el cabello frente a mi tocador y tome mi chaqueta para salir corriendo rumbo a la oficina del director.

Al llegar ahí los únicos que estaban eran mis hermanos Gale y Rue además de Peeta.

-Buenos días-

-¿Como estas Kat? ¿Descansaste bien?

-Si Rue solo tengo algo de hambre-

Le dije a mi hermanita menor una niña encantadora, 3 centímetros más pequeña que yo de piel crema y sedosa, con grades ojos expresivos color avellana, de figura pequeña y con aquella pequeña pero sedosa cabellera castaña completamente diferente a mí, bueno no es tan pequeña pero para mí lo es. Yu se acerco a mí y me dio un bollo de queso y un vaso con una de mis bebidas predilectas "café".

-Sabía que tendrías hambre así que te traje el desayuno-

-Gracias Peeta-

Este chico comenzaba a agradarme, en especial si me seguía trayendo el desayuno, siempre al pendiente de mi, además de que no parecía un sirviente cualquiera ni siquiera parecía un sirviente realmente tenía un atractivo extravagante él era varios centímetros más alto que yo, piel blanca y suavemente sonrosada con un leve brillo, ojos levemente afilados de un extravagante azul marino, de figura delgada pero musculosa además de aquella cabellera alborotada negra azulada.

Mientras tomaba mi desayuno llegaron Glimmer y Marvel mis hermanos mayores, a pesar de que se la pasaran peleando se veía que se llevaban y realmente bien además de lucir bien juntos, mi hermanito más alto que Yu y de cuerpo musculoso, piel de tonalidad hueso y mejillas sonrosadas, grandes ojos color chocolate y una cabellera ondulada marrón obscuro casi negro y Marvel, de mi estatura, delgada de piel blanca ligeramente dorada, con una dorada cabellera oscura hasta los hombros y con aquellos ojos traviesos azul aqua, después de todo a pesar de sus diferencias lucían a juego dos chicos de melenas cálidas, ojos encantadores y sonrisas despampanantes.

-¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Listos para comenzar las clases?

Nos pregunto Marvel con aquella sonrisa traviesa que iluminaba más que el sol algo que reconocía a pesar de mantener mi distancia con todos, algo que tenía que hacer si no deseaba dañar a nadie.

-No aun no si te diste cuenta nos hacen falta uniformes y libros-

-¡Que! ¿Uniformes?-

Ay que acaso Marvel no podía dejar de hacer alboroto por un momento era realmente energético y su pelea con Gale. Peeta se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció otro bollo de queso lo tome y me hiso un gesto para que no hablara y me mostro la bolsa tan solo quedaba un bollo lo que me izo sonreír levemente. Después de un largo rato de quejas y escándalo el director salió de su oficina y nos guio a un pequeño almacén donde nos entrego todo lo que necesitaríamos además de dos juegos de uniformes a cada uno.

-Nade podrías dejarme arreglar tu uniforme-

-Claro Rue pero ten en cuenta que es una academia apégate al modelo del uniforme-

Rue me sonrió de manera dulce y asintió, ella amaba diseñar, crear ropa así que se encargaba de todo mi guardarropa y era una satisfacción que nunca le negaría.

Todos regresamos a nuestras habitaciones algo que no paso desapercibido para los pocos alumnos que recién llegaban ya que no despegaban sus ojos de nosotros asi que decidí pasar el resto del día terminando detalles de mi habitación y organizando todo para el día siguiente, por la noche Yu me trajo la cena realmente se estaba comportando muy bien ya que de momentos se volvía insoportable regañándome y fastidiando con sus apodos.

Un ruido en mi puerta m despertó al abrirla me encontré a mi pequeña hermanita y me pareció demasiado extraño según mi reloj aun era muy temprano para levantarnos.

-Pasa algo Rue-

-Tan solo vine a dejarte tu uniforme, no quiero retrasarlos así que me levante temprano para traerlos-

-Pero no te parece un poco temprano, son las cuatro de la madrugada, las clases comienzan seis treinta-

Rue me sonrió muy emocionada y me abrazo fuertemente.

-También es que estoy muy emocionada de ir a la misma academia que mi hermana después de tanto tiempo de estar separadas, puedo estar junto a ti como lo que en verdad eres-

Abrace a mi hermanita y bese su cabello realmente no podría resistir a ella ya estaba más que dentro de mi corazón y aria lo que fuera para que no le pasara absolutamente nada.

-Bueno después regresa a la cama y descansa te veo para el almuerzo-

La apreté nuevamente y nos separamos, le alborote el cabello y ambas sonreímos para después despedirnos, regrese a mi cama pero no logre volverme a dormir así que comencé a alistarme, era el primer día así que si no me arreglaba tan solo un poco Nat me mataría, así que me coloque frente a mi tocador y desate la trenza de la noche anterior y lo alise, probablemente pase media hora o mas intentando encontrar un peinado algo de lo que al final desistí dejándolo caer libremente por mi espalda, me coloque frente a mi cama observando el uniforme, falda gris Oxford con algunos pliegues, camisa blanca, chaleco delgado, que parecía estar muy ceñido a causa de Nat, o suéter cerrado cuello en v según que me apeteciera además de una chaqueta azul marino con una línea gris en el borde del cuello me coloque todo a excepción de chaleco, ya que a pesar de ser mediados de otoño había mucho viento frio y no deseaba enfermar mi cuerpo mortal; después de haberme colocado las medias y los zapatos negros, volví a sentarme frente al tocador me delinee los ojos, enchine mis pestañas, les puse mascara y un poco de brillo en los labios con eso sería suficiente tome mi placa de asesora de dormitorio y la coloque en mi chaqueta mire el reloj y solo eran las 05:30 a.m. mire a mi alrededor, hoy sería un largo día.

Llevaba vagando ya media hora había desayunado un café con leche y un gran muffin y esperaba que a mi regreso a los dormitorios me pudiese encontrar con alguno de mis hermanos pero al único que me encontré fue a Peeta.

-Buenos días ángel-

-Buenos días, a y Peeta deja de decirme a-n-g-e-l-

Como detesta que me llamara ángel, nunca sería uno ellos ni siquiera podría alcanzar a comprarme con ellos ya que traían paz y bendiciones, yo solo traía desgracia y destrucción que no solo afectiva a las personas cercanas sí que a mí también ya había perdido muchas cosas en tantas de vidas y en cada faceta de ellas.

-Está bien dejare de llamarte así por el momento, te parece si vamos por Marvel debe seguir dormido y tenemos que ver al director así que…-

Me miro un momento mientras caminaba para tomar la delantera y a pesar de que no conteste me guio a la habitación de Yuma entre los alumnos que avanzaban por atestados pasillos. Esto comenzaba a parece una escuela, al llegar a los dormitorios de los chicos, Peeta se coloco a mi lado y a mi parecer sus gestos había cambiado se veía… peligroso además con el uniforme se notaba que era muy atlético y la mirada que dirigía era intimidatoria, parecía que todos nos abrían el paso ya que nos dedicaban pequeñas miradas furtivas además de un cotilleo apresurado, todo me pareció sin importancia siempre escuchaba lo mismo que si mi familia que si yo hice y si no hice todo lo que contenía mi historial de vida que publicaba wikipedia, pero que se podía hacer siempre fue así, incluso en mi estancia en el conservatorio de mi abuelo, la única razón de esto el gran imperio empresarial de mi familia, abarcaba una extensa gama desde la música a las exportaciones, además de ser de las primeras familias, que aun existía, en poblar Lavi lo que hacía que fuésemos prácticamente como realeza.

Algo que probablemente disfrutaría de no haber nacido con esta carga en mis hombros y en especial si Primrose nunca hubiese desatado esta guerra.


	4. inicio de curso parte 2

En este futuro brillante

no puedes olvidar tu pasado

Bob Marley

Peeta

No podría aguantar más, todos la miraban como a una presa, devorándola con la mirada, pero que mas podía esperar si ella era tan exquisita, de belleza natural alta, figura delgada y bien torneada, de abundante cabellera negra azabache a la cintura, ojos negros levemente afilados, piel blanca y cremosa, además de que Rue había ajustado demasiado su uniforme lo que no ayudaba mucho.

Llegamos a la habitación de Marvel y me hice a un lado para que ella llamara a la puerta además de colocarme tras ella y poder evitar que la mirasen lo más posible; ella llamo a la puerta pero nadie contesto así que golpe la puerta hasta que Yuma salió con el cabello y el uniforme revueltos probablemente se había quedado dormido.

-Que es lo que pasa chicos ¿Porque el escándalo?-

-Tienes menos de 5 minutos para arreglarte hay que encontrarnos con el director así que apresúrate-

-Lo siento, salgo rápido-

Yuma entro apresurado y Kat se recargo a un costado de la puerta mientras observaba todo discretamente.

-Odio el cotilleo-

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella, algo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Y dime cuando es que se ha detenido el cotilleo causado por la familia?-

-Nunca y es algo que me desespera, desearía haber…-

-¿Nacido en otra familia?-

-Nunca dejaría a mi familia, es solo que si mi escarla no estaría en esta situación tendría una vida normal-

-Y serias una futura heredera mimada y desesperante-

Mi comentario provoco en ella una leve sonrisa lo que buscaba no me agradaba verla tan pensativa y seria extrañaba aquellas sonrisas amplias y cálida que siempre tenía.

-Tienes razón, por alguna razón fue así-

Su celular sonó y mientras contestaba llame de nuevo a la puerta.

-Déjalo ya, el director me mando un mensaje parece que Yuma no es el único que se quedo dormido, mira-

Ella me entrego su celular en el que aparecía:

Discúlpame Katniss me he quedado hasta tarde

con algunas cosas así que ya no me da tiempo de verlos

en mi oficina más tarde me daré una vuelta por los salones

les deseo un buen día.

El director

Pero que se creía este tipo dejándonos así, bueno después de todo que podía esperar del mejor amigo de Rasiel; le devolví el teléfono y Marvel salió al instante.

-Ya estoy listo, nos vamos-

-Claro, solo que hay que ir directamente a nuestros salones-

-Me he tardado tanto Peeta-

-Claro que sí pero no es por eso hermanito, ya les mande un mensaje a los demás, así que luego te vemos tenemos 6 minutos para llegar al segundo piso ay que correr Peeta-

Después de decir eso Kat comenzó a correr desvaneciéndose entre la multitud de alumnos rezagados, palmee el hombro de Marvel y salí tras ella hasta que le di alcance mientras cruzábamos el patio rumbo a las grandes escaleras, al llegar a nuestro salón faltaban solo 2 minutos para el toque y aun así todo el alumnado corría de un lado a otro saludándose, brincoteando y creando alboroto Kat se detuvo un segundo en la puerta y acomodo su bolso antes de entrar.

-¡Kat! ¡Peeta! ¡Por aquí!

Desde la esquina del salón Gale nos llamaba con una mano en alto de hecho lo hubiésemos visto sin necesidad de eso pero con aquel alboroto sería extraño y debíamos aparentar ser normales después de todo

-Anda vamos con Gale-

Me adelante para abrirnos paso a ambos, y cuando llegamos a lado de Gale este chico era prácticamente la copia de Kat, bueno que se esperaba de su gemelo, pero aun así existían diferencias el claro estaba era hombre y el tono de su cabello era más suave además sus ojo eran dorados al igual que su madre, lance mi mochila a uno de los asientos que probablemente había apartado y me acerque a mi mejor amigo que estaba ya estaba al lado de Kat.

-¿Por qué no me has alcanzado en el cuarto de Marvel?

-Como creí que tardaría demasiado en estar listo decidí ir directamente a la oficina del director con mi hermanita pero no estaba y después me llego su mensaje, ¿cómo es que han llegado juntos?-

-Nos hemos encontrado en el camino verdad Peeta-

Yo simplemente afirme y mire como el revuelo se calmaba levemente y poco a poco comenzaba nuevamente todo ese cotilleo y alboroto.

-Causan demasiado alboroto por suposiciones si no están seguros de que somos nosotros que se callen-

-Tal parece que ya te desespero este asunto-

-Y como no Peeta, si escucho todas sus conversaciones tontas,- Kat se coloco enfrente de nosotros y comenzó a imitar a cada comentario- enserio son ellos, no puede ser, están que arden, lo quiero para mi, los viste me miraron, no somos especímenes extravagantes para que no nos dejen en paz-

Kat respiro un segundo para relajarse y apretó los labios, mientras dejaba de apretar las manos hasta que volvió a apretarlas al notar que alguien se acercaba muy seguramente, ni siquiera necesitamos alzar la vista para notar la trayectoria de aquellas chicas desde la puerta mientras se habrían pasa hasta nosotros las tres olían excesivamente a perfumees caros pero una apestaba, por dios mi nariz picaba esta chica sí que se bañaba en perfume, justo cuando se paro detrás de nosotros todos descendieron el volumen de sus cotilleos considerablemente para observarnos y yo estornude, por todo ese aroma desagradable.

-Katniss querida no sabía de tu llegada, si tan solo me hubiesen avisado antes me hubiese encargado de darte una recepción a tu altura-

Kat simplemente respiro y se dio vuelta con los brazos apretados sobre el pecho para poder resistir.

-Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres?, realmente estoy segura de que no te conozco si no te recordaría, tengo una memoria inmejorable-

La chica se quedo pasmada un segundo para luego jugar con su teñido cabello naranja y sonreírnos de manera descarada, realmente no se alejaría hasta que Kat la terminara, está a punto de pasar una gran vergüenza.

-¿Que acaso no recuerdas a tu querida miga Mags Whatmind?, incluso me obsequiaste una muñeca de porcelana.

-Hooo…- todos se quedaron sorprendidos con la reacción de Kat y las palabras de aquella chica-Así que tu eres la hija del señor Rufus el dueño de la joyería Whatmind, o ya te recuerdo eras la niña de cabello encrespado llena de dulce que le lloraba a su padre por un vestido, claro que lo recuerdo ya no soportaba tu berrinche por eso te di esa muñeca siempre me desagrado era tan diabólica y gracias a ti me deshice de ese feo obsequio-

Nade odia prácticamente todas las muñecas de porcelana siempre le parecieron desagradables y tuvo la desgracia de recibir barias de pequeña.

-¡Pero… que dices!-

-La verdad simplemente eres del tipo de chicas con las que evito juntarme, mimada, llorona, malcriada, grosera y además crees que tu posición te lo dará todo cosa de lo que te aprovechas del resto, pero déjame decirte algo si es así entonces Katniss "Everdeen" tiene todo el poder sobre ti.

-Deja de decir estupideces nadie está sobre mí, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con solo dar una orden de mi padre el banco le quitaría todo a tu familia-

-¡Ja! Déjame agregar dos cosas más a la lista zorra y descarada, tu padre nunca se atrevería a hacer eso así que lo más probable es que estés liada con uno de los hermanos Verin, pero déjame decirte otra cosa con una simple llamada "MI-A" tú y tu familia desaparecen del mapa-

¡Guau! Kat sí que la había dejado por los suelos esa chica no se lo esperaba, estaba furiosa pero no se metería con Nade.

-Si no necesitas nada, por favor retírate a tu clase, apestas a Chanel y no es un cumplido te tiraste encima la botella entera y el aroma irrita mi nariz-

Eso sí que era verdad mi nariz no lo soportaría mas y mis ojos estaban llorosos al igual que Gale, y la de Kat recién comenzaba a alborotarse y los tres estornudamos, mi única queja de tener un olfato tan fino.

Todos nos miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Kat, pero ella solo había explotado como cualquier persona además podría apostar lo que fuera a que esa chica se lo tenía bien merecido por cómo se veía y parecía que traía una papa en la boca. El profesor entro a clase y se izo cargo del alboroto, las chicas se retiraron y nosotros tomamos nuestros sitios tranquilamente ignorando las miradas que furtivamente aun nos dirigían. Esta no sería una estancia tranquila.


	5. compañeros de clase

Compañeros de clase

La amistas es un alma que habita en dos cuerpo;

Un corazón que habita en dos almas.

Aristóteles

Clove

Esta chica me agradaba bueno hasta el momento y mira que poner a Mags así en su lugar, realmente era de admirar en una chica tan refinada y de tal fama, yo que esperaba a una niña mimada peor que Mags pero tal parece que mantenerse recluida con su abuelo evito eso, cosa que también era extraña mira que tener el dinero suficiente para que tus hermanos viajen por el mundo con tu madre que cambia de auto como de ropa y tu mantenerte recluida en el conservatorio de tu familia en parís para después de un día a otro establecerse nuevamente en tu país de origen y entrar en una academia mientras que antes te educaste en casa. Lo más seguro era que fuese una friki o estuviese mal de la cabeza y eso lo averiguaría yo antes de acercármele.

Pasamos la primera hora hablando de lo aburrido que sería el curso y de nuestro primer año en preparatoria, puro parloteo sin sentido pero para mí buena suerte el estricto profesor de historia tenía que irse dándonos tiempo de despejarnos antes de recibir a otra profesora con kilos de maquillaje vestida con un chirriante vestido fucsia.

-Muchachos prestad atención, ya que estamos en un curso nuevo y probablemente no se conozcan todos esta hora la daremos para que cada uno nos hable de ustedes y se conozcan mejor-

No podía creérmelo que incluso en la preparatoria nos viniesen con estas chorradas tan infantiles, esto sería aburrido, después de todo he pasado mi vida entera aquí prácticamente conocía a todos aquí.

El rato había pasado lentamente escuchando como algunos se la pasaban hablando de sus propiedades, actividades caras y cosas por el estilo, el resto éramos mas sinceros y abiertos, prácticamente todos lo hacían para quedar bien con Katniss Everdeen, todos lo hacían por eso querían algo de ella incluso yo.

Perder a Alice había sido realmente doloroso ella era como mi hermana, así que necesitaba otra amiga claro no ocuparía su lugar solo haría su ausencia menos notable ocupando otro lugar en mi vida y ella iba en la delantera de las cuatro chicas nuevas de mi grupo, al resto ya las conocía así que no eran muy como yo, simples.

-Jovencita es su turno-

-¡Sí!, la mayoría ya me conoce pero para los que no mi nombre es Clove Larud, tengo 15 años, soy hija única de la familia Larud, me gustan los deportes, en cuanto a música el jazz es uno de mis géneros favoritos, soy adicta a las papitas, y en definitiva las cosas manuales no se me dan, de ahí en más soy realmente alocada y pues eso lo notaran al conocerme más-

Me senté de nuevo en mi silla y me gire levemente seguía el sexi chico que venía con los hermanos Everdeen, me parecía conocido pero no del todo.

-Mi nombre es Peeta Mellark tengo 15 años, soy hijo adoptivo y menor del líder de la familia Everdeen, tengo tres hermanos políticos, me gusta el ejercicio y las artes y en especial soy el "protector" de Kat-

Que chico más serio pero eso lo hacía verse tan genial y mira que decir que era el protector de Nadeshiko enfrente de todos, podría ser… porque no después de todo no eran familia. Bueno ya había llegado el turno de ella.

-Yo me llamo Kat Everden tengo 15 años, soy la segunda hija de 4 hermanos además de una hermana adoptiva mayor que yo, me gustan hacer ejercicio y mantenerme en forma además todas las artes y las cosas dulces-

Mmm… no era mucho y realmente eso ya todos lo sabían después de todo era una Everdeen lo que es igual a fama instantánea, paso su vida en el conservatorio de arte de su abuelo y lo del ejercicio se notaba una chica no tendría ese cuerpo con tan solo sentarse a ver tv lo único nuevo era lo de los dulce algo que no ayudaba mucho a esto. El siguiente seria su lindo gemelo su misma imagen tan solo que él era realmente masculino, con un bien formado cuerpo, además aquella larga cabellera lo hacía parecerse más, pero con esos ojos miel tan brillantes uno comenzaba a notar las diferencia tan iguales pero tan diferentes incluso seria igual con sus personalidades, bueno eso pensaba ya que él se paro con una gran sonrisa brillante que incluso yo me izo sentir calidez.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Gale Everdeen, tengo 15 años y me gusta practicar básquet, en cuanto a música soy universal y realmente me gustaría llevarme con todos-

Realmente eran diferentes ella era fría y seria, el era cálido y muy amigable pero ambos atractivos a su modo dos gotas idénticas pero una de agua y otra de aceite.

Las siguiente dos clases pasaron muriéndome de aburrimiento pero al fin llego el almuerzo así que corrí a la cafetería esperaba conseguir un buen puesto en la terraza, que a pesar de que el día estuviese airado tenía una vista privilegiada del bosque teñido por el otoño, al llegar a la cafetería me apresure a tomar mi charola y a tomar lo que más me apetecía, ensalada cesar, un filete con alguna salsa y un mousse de limón, realmente nuestra cafetería siempre se había esmerado es darnos la más selecta comida cosa que lograban satisfactoriamente, bueno de algo tenía que servir la colegiatura que pagaban nuestros padres y la comida era algo que hacia nuestra reclusión más amena y no es que me queje pero pasar la mayor parte de tu vida en un internado no era muy agradable, lance mi mochila a un lado de la última mesa de la terraza y me derrumbe lista para devorar mi almuerzo cuando al fin llego mi mejor hermano, bueno es mi mejor amigo pero es parte de mi familia, Cinna Taiana, uno de los chicos mas asediados de la academia y con cierta razón tenía un perfecto perfil griego, con cabello rizado marrón chocolate, ojos café claro, piel marfil y con bastante músculos, cosa que a mí no me interesaba mucho el había sido mi amigo desde que éramos niños y lo conocía a la perfección para saber que no era en lo absoluto mi tipo.

-Hasta que apareces, ¿dónde te has metido?-

-No tenía ganas de entrar a clases además ya debes ser donde estaba-

Este chico acaso nunca entendería que eso era peligroso, y todo por Alice esa siempre fue la única regla que jamás acato entrar al bosque algo realmente peligroso y aun así se encargo de curar un lobo salvaje algo aun más peligroso.

-Es que tu y Alice no entienden que es peligroso-

Ups! Porque tuvo que salírseme el nombre de ella mi hermanito tardaría mucho en superar su muerte y yo recordándosela a más no poder.

-No, además es algo que nos gusta, gustaba hacer juntos, bueno dejando eso atrás a pasado algo interesante en clases-

-Adivina que famosa familia decidió sentar cabeza y asistir al fin a un colegio-

-De que hablas no te entiendo-

Si que era lento mi hermanito, voltee a ver a nuestro alrededor buscándolos y listo la única mesa en orden con aquella atmosfera de elegancia.

-Los Everneed,-Le hice un gesto con la cabeza y proseguí- mira hacia su mesa-

Mi hermanito se perdió al verla cosa que me agradaba podría continuar con su vida pero había algo en su mirada que me pareció extraño.


	6. Nota de la autora

**Realmente me encuentro feliz por**

**los ****resultados**** que a conseguido mi historia**

**algo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo**

**y quien dice si no es que consiga publicarlo pero, **

**ante todo lo mas importante es que a mis lectores **

**les siga fascinando esta historia **

**sin ninguno de ustedes esto no podría ser **

**y Yunna jamas existiría**

**así que solo puedo agradecer por sus lecturas.**

**CON AMOR YUNNA**

* * *

**y yo me encuentro fascinada con su historia y le seguiré el paso lo mas rápido que pueda para que **

**no nos quedemos con tanto suspenso, claro que si quieren leer la historia originar solo díganme **

**y con gusto les mando el link por ahora solo va un capitulo adelante pero me ilusiona que ya tenga la historia **

**completa :DDD**


	7. Inconveniente

Katniss

No aguantaba más necesitaba descansar escuchar tanto parloteo, lo único que me desagradaba de mi perfecta audición, los chismorreos, algo que realmente no me interesa y no podía evitarlo necesitaba algo de "alvi" para poder relajarme tan solo tendría que esperar unos diez minutos según el reloj solo que parecía que el director arruinaría mis planes.

-Chicos, profesor me permitirían un momento necesito dar un anuncio- el profesor simplemente asintió y el director prosiguió-Se que comúnmente decidimos a los "arpha" por los exámenes diagnósticos pero por esta ocasión hemos decidido dar a el puesto a los alumnos que consiguieron el 100 en el examen de ingreso y con ello me refiero a los hermanos Everdenn, Katniss y Gale-

Bueno si mi objetivo era no llamar demasiado la atención realmente iba en mal camino ya tenía bastante con lo de la mañana como para que ahora el director se viniese con este discurso que simplemente no podía decir que seriamos "arphas" y ya, vale lo único bueno era que al fin era libre de ir a mi habitación a dormir un buen rato o eso era lo que esperaba.

Sonó la campana y los chicos y yo tomamos nuestras cosas mientras nos abríamos paso para salir rumbo a los dormitorios.

-Soy yo o las clases han estado de mierda-

-¡Uy! Hasta que el angelito se suelta de lengua-

-Cállate Peeta tú dices mas grosería de las que yo suelto en un puñetero año, además sabes que odio que me llames ángel-

-Te llame angelito que es diferente monstruo-

-Ya compórtense quieren parecen un par de niñitos-

-Mentira Gale, acaso haz escuchado a un chiquillo usar nuestro lenguaje-

-En eso tienen razón, los niños son más educados que ustedes, y por cierto de dónde has sacado tanta palabrería hermanita-

-Como si tú no tuvieras el mismo lenguaje-

Mi hermano solo se encogió de hombros y no soltó queja, como si él no hablase peor que yo además nunca hablaba así si no estaba en confianza. Después de un rato de andar mientras Peeta y Gale bromeaban llegamos a lo dormitorio y me despedí de ellos con un gesto mientras buscaba mi iphod y mi llave, esperaba que algo de música me relajara un poco además no hacía mucho que le tenía y necesitaba darle uso, al fin en mi habitación o eso pensaba hasta que sentí los pasos de alguna chica dirigiéndose hacia mí lo único que me quedo fue suspirar, volverle a echar seguro a la puerta e intentar poner mi mejor cara algo que creía imposible.

-Disculpa podrías ayudarme con algo-

Después de tener que pelearme con una ventana por 20 minutos, algo que realmente pude haber hecho en menos de 1, regrese al fin en mi habitación notando que mi puerta había sido forzada sin éxito, cosa que realmente no me importo mucho ya sabía que sería alguna de las amigas de la chica que me llamo es ventana no se había atascado la habían atascado probablemente quisieran hacer alguna tontería, bueno eso no era de mi interés y lo que yo necesitaba era un relajante baño caliente así que puse todo en su lugar y comencé a llenar mi tina, solo que al parecer Peeta venía a molestar con algo lo que me hizo serrar el agua y encaminarme a la puerta y justo abrí antes de que Peeta llamara a la puerta.

-¿Necesitas algo Peeta?

Realmente estaba de mal humor así que no pude evitar ponerle una cara de pocos amigos cosa que no le importo ya que parecía que tenía algo importante que decir y lo comprobé cuando me llamo por mi nombre completo.

-Katniss, hubo un pequeño inconveniente ven con migo quieres-

-Claro, solo hecho el seguro y listo-

Tome mi llave y seguí el paso rápido de Peeta hasta un almacén detrás del gimnasio que daba al bosque, desatranco la puerta y ambos entramos en penumbras, claro que ambos teníamos la ventaja de ver claramente así que note la presencia de un chico atado a una silla por lo que mire extrañada a Peeta pidiendo una explicación me jalo hacia un costado y susurro levemente.

-Lo encontré merodeando cerca de ellos así que le pedí que regresara el no quiso y simplemente me ignoro, no tuve de otra más que arrastrarlo hasta aquí-

Este chico no tenía remedio alguno.

-¿Y por eso lo ataste a una silla?-

-No, lo ate cuando el imbécil comenzó a gritarme e intentar golpearme-

Simplemente rodé los ojos y solté un pequeño bufido mientras cruzaba mis brazos para dirigirme al chico de la silla mientras Yu encendía la luz.

-Veo que regresaste pendejo-

-Disculpa pero que yo sepa es la primera vez que vengo aquí y segundo aún no te he insultado-

El chicho se sorprendió bastante al notarme frente a él con el seño un tanto fruncido de mi parte.

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Cinna Taiana-

-Mmm… ya veo y se puede saber ¿Qué hacías metido en el bosque? Y por lo que se te adentraste una distancia bastante extensa-

-Así que el pendejo ese te fue con el chisme ¿no?-

-No estarás hablando de mi o ¿si imbécil?-

Yu al fin comenzó a hablar pero realmente parecía cabreado así que le detuve con un gesto y le indique que se colocara a mi lado.

-Bueno te are una simple pregunta, ¿Qué asías en el bosque?-

El solo sonrió de manera socarrona y me miro desafiante.

-La misma pregunta va para el-

-Peeta tiene autorización si es que algún estudiante se decide a entrar, como por ejemplo tu-

El chico volvió a sonreír provocándome algo de enojo lo que no ayudo con mi dolor de cabeza así que sin más me acerque a él y le mire directamente a los ojos.

-Vale dejemos claro esto, si vuelves a meterte en el bosque te aseguro que no saldrás bien librado- me aleje de él y mire a Peeta- ¿está listo lo de la barrera?

-Claro preciosa-

Sonreí malévolamente y Peeta comprendió mis gestos al instante sacando de su bolsillo un pequeño dispositivo plateado y una navaja roja que me lanzo, tome la mano atada del chico y desplegué la navaja mientras pinchaba uno de sus dedos él se quejo con un gruñido y mientras apretaba la yema de su dedo Yu colocaba en el identificado una plaquita para poner la sangre de Donovan.

-Listo con esto sabré si pasas mas allá de lo debido; Peeta traes una bandita-

Peeta asintió mientras desplegaba una gran sonrisa mostrándome la bandita de Elmo que traía en la mano y la ajusto en su dedo este chico tenia su lado infantil.

-Bueno creo que puedes irte, ha y si deseas puedes divulgar lo que te paso te aseguro que nadie que creerá, Peeta ya puedes desatarlo te espero afuera-

Le devolví la navaja y me encamine a la puerta mientras escuchaba la sarta de insultos que se soltaban el uno al otro, mi cabeza pronto estallaría me recargue en un árbol con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras respiraba tranquilamente, al poco tiempo escuche los pasos de Peeta acercándose a mí, me separe del árbol cuando llego a donde me encontraba, sin pensarlo abrí los ojos de golpe cando sentí que me abrasaba por la cintura y me pegaba a él, no me desagradaba el hecho de sentirlo cerca ya que era de las pocas personas de las que me transmitían calidez, ya que su temperatura era bastante más alta que la mía, pero mira que agarrarme así, realmente estaba a punto de golpearlo solo que un olor realmente familiar y agradable comenzaba a inundar mi nariz claro dejando a un lado su inconfundible colonia y el suave aroma a menta, el "alvi" que traía entre su chaquete comenzaba a quitarme el dolor de cabeza, por lo que me aferre a ella.

-Sabía que ya no aguantabas el dolor así que te traje un pequeño amarre de "alvi"-

-Y para eso me agarraste así, que no simplemente pudiste habérmelo dado-

-Y que te viese aquel chiquillo olfateando unas hiervas, mejor no arriesgarnos-

Este chico tenía una extraña forma de pensar y una actitud que me desesperaba y al mismo tiempo me agradaba.


	8. probabilidad de fiesta

Peeta

La piel de Kat me refrescaba bastante, siempre suave y fría, a diferencia de la mía que era de 42 C la de ella probablemente era de unos 32 C, 10 grados de diferencia o mas realmente no estaba seguro además eso era algo irrelevante la única razón de que se encontrara entre mis brazos era el hecho de que le doliera la cabeza al grado de que si no se le quitaba echaría una sarta de groserías a la siguiente persona que le hablase.

-Listo preciosa-

-Mas que listo y deja de llamarme así quieres-

-Ni en tus alucinaciones pequeño monstro-

Pase mi mano por su cabello ante lo que Kat se cruzo de brazos y me saco la lengua como niña pequeña tal parecía que estaba de buen humor.

-Lárgate antes de que te pate el culo-

-Ja,- no pude evitar sonreír- vale, pero te vienes con migo Effy te envió algo-

Kat solo rodo los ojos y comenzó a seguirme el paso rumbo a mi habitación, claro que el camino no fue muy tranquilo ya que me la pase molestándola entre empujones y carreras logrando conseguí un par de sonrisas sinceras hasta llegar a mi puerta.

-Tranquila preciosa ya hemos llegado-

Le comente mientras esquivaba un golpe en el pecho y Gale llegaba corriendo como el viento sin mostrar signo alguno de fatiga.

-Qué bueno que los he encontrado tan rápido me ha costado un huevo encontrar al resto en especial a Marvel-

-¿Solo uno?-

-Cállate Peeta, no dices nada productivo-

Estaba a punto de lanzarme sobre Gale como de costumbre pero Kat se puso entre los dos un tanto exasperada.

-Bueno dejare que sigan con su discusión, solo necesito que Peeta me entregue no se qué cosa departe de mama-

-Y yo tengo que hablar con ambos así que no puedes irte-

-Sera mejor que entremos a mi habitación barias miradas ya están fijas en nosotros-

Metí la llave y deje pasar a los chicos a la habitación para después volver a echar seguro a la puerta mientras se acomodaban en mi cama y hurgaba en uno de mis cajones para sacar el celular de Kat.

-Dame tu teléfono-

Ella me miro con una ceja levantada mientras a regañadientes sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta dudando si dármelo o no.

-Para que lo quieres-

-Vamos ni que fuera a asacar información de él, además aun no logras desbloquearlo por completo o si-

-Si pudiese recordar tan solo un poco esto es una mierda, todo por mi gran idea de ponerme esto en la cabeza, en que estaba pensando en ese momento-

Lo mismo pensaba yo pero no había nada que se pudiera hacer y restregárselo no serviría de nada así que solo le quite el teléfono de la mano cosa que no funciono ya que me esquivo rápidamente.

-Solo dámelo quieres-

-Toma-

Lo tome en mis manos y digite el código que me mando Snow y al instante la pantalla del teléfono quedo en negro para después sonar de manera estridente y comenzar oler a quemado.

-Pero que rallos le hiciste a mi teléfono-

-Solo lo que me dijo Snow, además de que porque quieres este teléfono inservible si puedes tener este otro que te escogió mi hermanita para ti-

-Mama me compro otro teléfono que no bastaba con todo lo que me compro o con todo lo que yo tenía-

-Déjala hermanita está feliz de tenerte de regreso dale ese gusto vale-

Kat tomo el teléfono de mi mano y comenzó a examinarlo si yo fuese ella estaría feliz por tener un nuevo teléfono y en especial era el mejor y el más reciente de mercado, bueno allá ella.

-Tengo hambre así que si no te apresura a hablar Gale me iré a y grábame tu teléfono quieres-

Ella le tendió el teléfono y Gale comenzaba a teclear hasta que le interrumpí.

-Ya están grabados todos los números que necesitas pequeña-

-A vale-

-Bueno en ese caso ya puedo decir mi anuncio, ha venido una chica de nuestro salón a darnos esto- Kat y yo nos quedamos viendo el sobre lavanda que Gale agitaba levemente ante su cara- Esto es una invitación pare una fiesta el viernes después de clases-

-Que no se supone que es después de que se publiquen las notas de los exámenes-

-Esta no es la misma fiesta monstro probablemente sea algo clandestino no es cierto Gale-

-Estas en lo correcto niño del pan-

Como odiaba ese apodo estúpido que el idiota de Gale me había puesto algún día le encontraría uno a él o mejor le daría una paliza por ello.

-Y piensas en que todos asistamos-

-No todos solo 4, Rue no aun es muy pequeña, los chicos quieren hacer una fiesta solo para el primer curso así que nos piden asistir además de mantenerlo en secreto, cosa que se requiere necesariamente si va a haber alcohol-

-A mi me da igual pero…-

Mi mirada se quedo fija en Kat quien se encogió de hombros.

-Vale, un poco de vodka despejara mi cabeza-

-¿Desde cuándo es que tomas?-

Ella solo se volvió a encoger de hombros ante la pregunta de Gale y le lanzó una mirada de "no lo sé"

-Recuera que estuvo viviendo con Snow, el tiende a disfrutar de un buen trago, o mejor dicho de todo lo que contenga alcohol, por lo que me imagino Kat debe tener una excelente resistencia a este-

-Odio cuando hablan de cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo siendo de mi vida de la que hablamos-

-Tranquila hermanita pronto desparecerá la "escarla" y toda tu memoria regresara así que no te estreses con eso-

-Bueno vallan moviendo esos culos que tienen rumbo a la puerta que tengo que tomar una ducha antes de ir a comer-

Ambos se levantaron de mi cama y me lanzaron una mirada de "deja de meterte con mi culo o meteré mi pie en el tuyo" Kat quito el seguro y se fue con Gale, cuando ambos salieron yo serré la puerta nuevamente y me lance a la ducha.

Cuando me decidí a bajar al comedor los chicos ya estaban esperándome en la mesa, ansiosos por devorar la comida, así que cuando me senté a la mesa todos me fulminaron con la mirada ante lo que simplemente sonreí.

-Pueden come incluso si no estoy lo saben-

-Claro, pero sucede que Effy nos acostumbro a que todo estuviésemos en la mesa cosa que no podemos olvidar fácilmente-

-Rachel tiene razón Peeta, acaso no recuerdas como nos regañaba mama por no llegar a comer a tiempo-

-Te regañaban a ti Marve que yo recuerde Effy iba tras de ti cada 5 segundos-

-Jodete Peeta-

-Chicos cállense y coman-

Nos ordeno Kat que comía tranquilamente junto con Rue, ambas lucían extrañamente inquietas por algo. Mal presagio.


	9. pasado

Clove

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que comenzamos las clases y yo aun no podía acercarme a Katniss, bueno por el momento ira a practicar un poco en el gimnasio así que tome mi bolso y ate mi cabello para dirigirme al patio principal solo que algo llamo mi atención, una pequeña tonada de algún instrumento, así que decidí echar un vistazo en la sala de música y justo sentada frente al piano se encontraba Katniss Everdeen interpretando una bella melodía, me recargue en el marco de la puerta y la observe parecía no haber notado mi intromisión ya que se notaba completamente entregada a la pieza que interpretaba así que me acerque un poco más para poder escuchar mejor pero al poco tiempo dejo de tocar y dejo su mirada fija en las teclas por lo que pensé en decir algo solo que ella hablo antes que yo.

-Necesitas algo-

Yo solo atine a sonreír para acercarme al piano.

-No en lo absoluto, es solo que vine a observar de donde venia la música y te he encontrado a ti tocando el piano y me a fascinado- ella me miro por un segundo y después miro al piano- ¿podrías tocar algo mas para mí?-

Su rostro mostro una mueca que me pareció que la idea no le agradaba ante lo que pensaba replicar no le había hecho ninguna grosería solo que ella volvió a tocar, y pude ver de cerca la forma en que sus dedos ágilmente pasaban entre las teclas fluidamente y el sentimiento nostálgico que destilaba al hacerlo, realmente quede fascinada con su interpretación tanto que lo que probablemente fue una pieza larga se transformo en algunos segundos, justo cuando sus dedos dejaron de moverse no pude evitar sonreír y aplaudir.

-Eso fue increíble-

Me miro desconcertada pero por primera vez pude ver como sonreía levemente de manera graciosa.

-No es para tanto-

-Claro que si, tocas increíble debes llevar años practicando-

-Probablemente, es solo que…-

No en tendía nada de lo que decía pero y eso que hacía que encontrara interesante a esta chica y mas quería lograr a ser su amiga.

-¡Nade al fin te encuentro!- Una pequeña chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos-Perdón si interrumpo es solo que algo paso y Peeta te está buscando-

-No te preocupes no has interrumpido nada solo estaba escuchando como toca Katniss el piano-

La pequeña miro encantada a Katniss mientras que ella se levantaba del banquillo y alborotaba su cabello.

-Ella es mi hermanita, Rue- me dijo mirándome a los ojos para después desviarlos a su hermana- Y Rue ella es Clove mi compañera de clases-

La pequeña me miro fascinada y me tendió la mano con una resplandeciente sonrisa tal parecía que toda la familia tuviese el don de la belleza.

-Es un gusto conocerte-

-Igualmente-

-Bueno tengo que irme, ¿Rue vienes con migo?

La pequeña la miro y le negó con una sonrisa

-Bueno nos vemos después en clases-

Se despidió de mí con un gesto y a su hermana le da un beso en la frente para después salir a prisa al encuentro de aquel chico acaso seria su novio.

-A que es magnífico-

Me dicjo Rue mientras pasa sus dedos por la tapa del piano, realmente no se de lo que habla.

-Disculpa-

Ella sonríe ante mis palabras y se sienta en el banquillo.

-Hablo de la forma en la que toca mi hermana, ella podría llegar a ser una gran estrella de la música, incluso podría convertirse en un primadonna-

Sus palabras me sorprendieron tan buena voz podría tener.

-Debe llevar años estudiando música, probablemente por eso estudio en el conservatorio de su abuelo-

La pequeña volvió a sonreír mientras tocaba algunas notas.

-Esa no es precisamente la razón por la que estuvo ahí pero es cierto, Katniss a tocado música desde que éramos pequeños, solía tocar para mí tanto como yo le pidiese además de esa voz que solo papa y ella tiene-

-Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal de tu hermana, claro que si no quieres contestar lo entenderé-

Ella me miro un tanto dudosa pero aun así asintió.

-¿Tú hermana y Peeta tienen alguna relación?-

-Es nuestro tío-

-No me refiero a…-

-Se a lo que te refieres, solo que eso es algo imposible, y si estuviesen juntos yo sería la más encantada ellos siempre cuidaron de mi-

La pequeña me interrumpió con aquella respuesta tan extraña y con su mirada un tanto perdida en algún pensamiento muy suyo

-Ya veo…-

-Pero que eso quede entre nosotras-

-Seguro, te parece si nos vemos después, realmente eres encantadora, solo que tengo que ir a mi entrenamiento-

-Y yo a mi sección así que adiós-

La pequeña salió corriendo como el viento y a los pocos segundos yo también, el entrenador me mataría.

El día estaba frio y trataba de ir lo más rápido posible mientras me hundía en mi bufanda, deseaba llegar los más pronto a clases y poder disfrutar de la calefacción. Así que corrí a todo lo que daban mis pies hasta que conseguí llegar a la entrada del salón y note que los hermanos Everdeen ya estaban hay así que simplemente me acercaría a Katniss y repetiría lo del salón de música, esta chica me intrigaba lo que provocaba que me interesara mas en ella, claro que solo como amiga no era lesbiana de eso estaba completamente segura. Me encamine a mi asiento y lance mis cosas sobre la mesa suspire y me gire.

-Buenos días Katniss-

* * *

Peeta

No podía creer lo que pasaba esta chica le hablaba tan segura a Kat realmente tenia agallas esperaba que las usara bien y no intentara insultarla o saldría peor que la otra chica.

-Buenos días-

Nade le contesto tranquilamente otra cosa que me llamo la atención

-Tu hermanita es un encanto, me fascino hablar con ella-

Como Rue había hablado don ella eso no me lo creía el pequeño pollito asustadizo hablando con una chica desconocida eso si que era nuevo.

-¿Convérsate con Rue?-

-Si es una niña muy dulce-

-Siempre ha sido así puede tener 14 pero es igual que una niña de 7-

-Tiene 14 a mi me pareció más pequeña-

Antes de que Kat pudiera responder el profesor de literatura comenzó con la clase, la chica de enfrente se giro y todos prestamos atención a clase.

Durante el resto de las clases no volvieron a dirigirse pronto sonó el timbre y todos comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas para dirigirnos a la salida solo que Kat se detuvo y se giro hacia aquella chica.

-Entonces nos vemos esta noche, ¿No?-

-Claro-

La chica asintió y por fin cuando Gale y yo nos disponíamos a seguir Kat nos volvió a sorprender.

-Hasta la noche… Clove-

¿Qué era lo que pasaba con el pequeño monstro?, después de conseguir salir del salón los tres llegamos a patio, Gale y yo estábamos más que curiosos así que…

-¿Que carajos fue todo eso?-

Nade se paró en seco y nos fulmino con la mirada mientras negaba levemente y rodaba los ojos.

-De que carajos hablan-

-Es solo que tal parece mi hermanita encontró una amiga-

-No somos amigas pero si lo fuéramos que chingados les importa-

Kat comenzó a andar y claro nosotros tras ella no se zafaría fácilmente.

-Pero según nos pareció la chica esta te agrada o no te hubieses despedido de ella-

-No puedo negarte Peeta que hay algo en ella me atrae-

-No me digas que te has enamorado de una chica ángel-

Los chicos me miraban como si quisieran arrancarme la cabeza de un solo tajo yo solo me encogí de hombros y Kat me dio un golpe en la cabeza.

-Deja de decir estupideces Peeta, estas imbécil-

-Kat esa boquita-

La regaño Gale, por lo que se gano un bufido departe de Nade.

-Ya hablamos de eso así que no me regañes-

Esto comenzaba a calentarse y no dejaría que siguiera así o Kat se nos lanzaría enzima, así que no tuve de otra más que disculparme.

-Vale, ya tranquilos no volveré a decir nada del tema así que caminen y cambiemos de tema-

Kat se cruzo de brazos y des acelero el paso, depuse de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que llegamos al cruce de los pasillos y Gale saco a flote la fiesta de esta noche

-Vale nos veremos aquí a las siete treinta de ahí al bosque-

-Claro-

Después de despedirnos de Kat, Gale y yo nos dirigimos al dormitorio mientras peleábamos un poco.

-¿Peeta puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Claro hermano-

Gale se puso un tanto serio y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Te has enamorado Peeta?-

Su pregunta me llego por sorpresa, nunca habíamos sacado el tema a flote, a excepción de Marvel que cada vez tenia a una chica diferente ninguno de nosotros conoció a alguien importante.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Solo contesta quieres-

Me encogí de hombros y metí las manos en mi chaqueta mientras venían a mi mente aquellos recuerdos que tanto me habían marcado de niño.

_Eran altas horas de la noche durante el mas frio de los inviernos de Lavi podía recordarlo claramente, el viento calaba mis huesos, no parada de temblar, mi estomago vacio y mis heridas resiente la nieve comenzaba a caer, aquel hombre ebrio y hediondo me llevaba a arrastras por la calle yo no podía seguir andando ya no en ese momento lo que yo mas deseaba era morir._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Avanza niño!- no paraba de gritar pero aun así yo realmente no le escuchaba-¡QUE TE APRESURES BASTARDO DE MIERDA QUE NO PUEDES ENTENDER!- _

_Después de eso solo recuerdo un ardor en mi mejilla además de las baldosas de algún techo y haber despertado en algún bar de mala muerte mientras que aquel hombre gastaba en licor lo que había conseguido de dinero, yo solo me enderece del piso y me quede mirando a aquel hombre que se suponía me cuidaría, un hombre bien vestido se acerco a mí y me lanzo algo pequeño y brillante después de eso se dirigió a la barra y le invito un trago a aquel hombre ebrio, yo había aprovechado para averiguar que me había lanzado aquel señor nada menos que un chocolate que devore tan rápido como pude, después de eso escuche una gran risotada y mire a ambos hombre y preste atención a su conversación._

_-Le pagare bien, solo tengo un par de condiciones-_

_-Y ¿Qué condiciones son esas?-_

_-Usted no le volverá a buscar o intentar acercársele y me sedera su custodia-_

_-Realmente quiere a este bueno para nada, que rallos lléveselo y deme mi dinero no me sirve en lo absoluto-_

_El señor elegante saco algo de entre sus ropas y aquel ebrio garabateo algo en la hoja mientras que el otro señor le extendía un trozo de papel y me miro directamente a mis ojos tomo mi mano y halo de mi hacia la puerta yo solo me aferre al ebrio quien me dio un manotazo y sonrió._

_-Lárgate imbécil no entiendes que te vendí-_

_Aquellas palabras llegaron lentamente a mis oídos pero mi cuerpo reacciono de inmediato dejándome débil, el, el ebrio, o mejor dicho mi padre me había vendido a un completo desconocido._

_Después de eso recuerdo haberme sentido tibio y estar cegado por una luz brillante en ese momento creí haber muerto por el frio pero una voz me trajo de regreso a la realidad._

_-¡Abuelo al fin llegaste!-_

-No nunca he pensado en el amor o en enamorarme Gale, mi vida le pertenece a mi señora y esa es Kat, yo solo vivo para su cuidado-

Gale me dedico una sonrisa de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabía que dirías eso anda vamos a jugar un partido después de cambiarnos-

Paso un brazo por mis hombros y me empujo a nuestras habitaciones mientras comenzaba a bromear de nuevo.

* * *

Espero que le guste este capi y perdón por la tardanza


	10. recordandote

Peeta

Salí de la ducha y mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar así que lo tome y note que ya tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Gale mire la hora y aun faltaba tiempo para encontrarnos, así que le marque.

-Que pasa-

-Kat no aparece-

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría como que no aparecía Katniss.

-Explícate ¿cómo que no aparece?

-No contesta el celular y no logramos encontrarla-

-Vale voy a rastrearla dame unos minutos para vestirme y listo, te marco después-

Me apresure en secarme para colocarme la ropa, tome mi cazadora y salí apresurado. Donde podía meterse esta niña por dios, debía encontrarla tan pronto como fuera posible. Recorrí la academia por completo pero su aroma, que aun perduraba en los salones, no era reciente y no lograba percibirla, me dirigí al bosque, al internarme u poco deje de reprimirme y corrí tan rápido como el aire y me pare en seco a unos cuatro kilómetros saque la navaja de mi cazadora y corte mi palma para poco a poco trazar en el piso una "escarla", algo un tanto complicado ya que dibujar en el pasto y la tierra no era en lo absoluto fácil, pero conseguí algo decente ya que apareció una fina línea guiándome hacia ella, antes de que la línea pudiese desaparecer corrí a toda velocidad siguiéndola hasta que lo conseguí, la había encontrado, me acerque a ella y lo único que hice fue abrasarla para después reprenderla.

-¿¡Sabes el alboroto que provocaste!?-

-Tranquilo no ha pasado nada malo-

-¡Estas tan tranquila que…! ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?! ¡Si tu desapareces…!-

-Ya se, ya se-

Su gesto cambio de uno tranquilo a uno un tanto disgustado ¿acaso estaba triste?, no podía ser pero aun así no me gustaba ese gesto y menos la forma en la que torcía los labios mientras pasaba su cabello detrás de su oreja, suspire y volví a abrasarla, por fin podría calmarme estaba histérico por la desesperación de no encontrarla.

-No sabes lo feliz que soy de encontrarte a salvo preciosa casi me provocas un infarto, no vuelvas a hacer esto vale, si un día quieres escapar o escabullirte avísame haré lo posible por ayudarte a hacer lo que quieras, siempre cumpliré tus deseos-

Ella me miro a los ojos y pude ver algo en aquel infinito color negro solo que no sabía que era pero no pude evitar sonreírle.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿ayudarte a escapar?-

-Estar siempre para mi, sé que no recuerdo prácticamente nada de ti, realmente todo lo que se es por lo que los chicos me cuentan, pero… aún así… ¿Lo prometes?-

Esto me traía aun mas recuerdos, volver a ver aquel vestigio de su ternura me provocaba tantas emociones encontradas en mi que no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla añorando a la pequeña que había conocido, la que si me recordaba.

-Te lo juro preciosa-

* * *

Katniss

Algo pasaba con migo después de escuchar las palabras de Peeta no podía evitar sentirme tan extraña, tan sola, no podía evitarlo necesitaba tranquilizarme esto no era apropiado en lo absoluto, pero aun así lo pregunte.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-¿Qué cosa?, ¿ayudarte a escapar?-

-Estar siempre para mi, sé que no recuerdo prácticamente nada de ti, realmente todo lo que se es por lo que los chicos me cuentan, pero… aún así… ¿Lo prometes?-

El me miro directamente a los ojos y acaricio mi mejilla con dulzura, su tacto era cálido y reconfortante pero lo que pasó después…

-Te lo juro preciosa-

Justo en ese instante aquella ave que seguía apareció de nuevo y canto dulcemente solo que en ese momento todo se torno obscuro a mi alrededor, sentí como me desvanecía y a lo lejos escuchaba a Peeta llamándome.

_-¡Abuelo al fin llegaste!-_

_Tenía una alegría inmensa por ver a mi abuelo después de dos semanas tanto que al principio no me percate de que venía acompañado por lo que me pare en seco y observe al niño que venía a su lado le mire por completo y quede completamente sorprendida con sus ojos, eran similares a los mío, de el azul marino más profundo que existía. Pero parecía que algo le disgustaba._

_-¡Hola mi querida Catnip!-_

_Me saludo mi abuelo mientras se sacaba el abrigo y el sombrero me miro gentil para después mirar al niño aun a su lado y sonrió._

_-Querida podrías pedirle a Leonora un té y galletas para nosotros y algo suculento para nuestro invitado-_

_Yo solo sonreí y asentí con la cabeza _

_-Te esperare en el despacho-_

_Yo volví a asentir y corrí directamente a la cocina con Leonora para cumplir con el encargo del abuelo._

_-¡Leo mi abuelo está de regreso!-_

_-Que bueno mi niña- me respondió la alegre señora mientras recogía algunos platos- y desea algo de cenar cariño-_

_-No, pero si te y galletas para nosotros por favor-_

_-Claro, ¿de que te apetece el te?-_

_-Rojo por favor, o y otra cosa podrías preparar algo para cenar-_

_-Creí que a tu abuelo no le apetecía cenar-_

_-No pero su acompañante si-_

_Leonora y yo nos encontrábamos fuera del despacho de mi abuelo llamando a la puerta que pronto se abriría._

_-Veo que ya están aquí, gracias Leonora yo llevare la bandeja y gracias puedes irte a descansar-_

_-Sí señor, que pase buena noche-_

_-Y tu querida apresúrate y pasa-_

_El abuelo entro primero por lo que yo me encargue de serrar nuevamente la puerta, al girarme me encontré con aquel niño mirándome curiosamente, mientras el abuelo colocaba las cosas en la mesita de centro._

_-Cariño quisiera presentarte a alguien- el abuelo apoyo sus manos en los hombros del niño y sonrió-El a partir de ahora estará a tu cuidado, deberás mostrarle todo lo que sabes y el te servirá-_

_Me acerque a él y le sonreí mientras le extendía mi mano._

_-Mucho gusto soy Katniss Everdeen y a partir de hoy seré tu señora-_

_Él lo dudo un poco pero aun así estrecho levemente mi mano_

_-Mucho gusto-_

_Su voz era realmente encantador a tan ligera y apacible que no pude dejar de sonreír._

_-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-_

_-No tengo nombre-_

_Eso sí que era extraño, como podía no tener nombre, incluso si era huérfano eso era imposible mire extrañada a mi abuelo intentando preguntar si era cierto el solo asintió, así que no tenia nombre, en ese caso yo le buscaría uno._

_-Si no te molesta ¿podría escoger yo un nombre para ti?-_

_El volvió a dudar pero asintió, después de eso el abuelo y yo bromeamos mientras el comía un poco dudoso, parecía estar bastante preocupado y perdido, algo aceptable por encontrarse en estas circunstancias._

_-Cariño podrías acompañar lo a su cuarto para que tome una ducha a y dale ropa vale-_

_Yo asentí y sonreí nuevamente después le tome de la mano y lo lleve a uno de los cuartos vacios._

_-Esta será tu habitación podrás decorarla como te guste asique espero que estés cómodo- él se quedo muy quieto observando todo mientras yo tomaba las toallas- toma desvístete y entra a la ducha la fría a la derecha caliente a la izquierda, ya regreso con algo de ropa-_

_Cuando regrese olvide llama a la puerta y sin querer vi a aquel niño desnudo y mojado pero lo que me dejo impactada fueron todos los morados, las cicatrices y las heridas frescas que tenía en el cuerpo._

* * *

Peeta

Aquella ave había cantado y Kat se había desmallado en mis brazos no lograba que reaccionara, mi mano la había manchado un poco de sangre ya que aun no terminaba de cerrar mi cortada pero no me importaba que ero lo que había causado esa ave cuando me decidí a llevármela en brazos ella comenzó a reaccionar.

-¡Kat!, ¿te encuentras bien?-

Ella se incorporo poco a poco en mis brazos y me miro con los ojos húmedos mientras acariciaba mi rostro con ternura llevando su mano a mi nuca y encontrándose con el comienzo de una cicatriz, ella se estremeció levemente al igual que yo pero volvió a sentirla mientras me miraba probablemente esperando alguna queja de mi parte pero yo no tenía proteste ella se había encargado de curar todas y cada una de ellas así que no me importaba que volviera a sentirlas.

_Me sentía realmente extraño esto era nuevo aquel hombre me había tratado de una manera my gentil y me había ofrecido una vida que cualquiera desearía, pero con un pequeño detalle me volvería el sirviente de una niña, su nieta, al principio pensé en negarme pero no tenía a donde ir así que acepte esperando un simple cuarto y un cuenco de comida simple pero me sorprendí por la amabilidad de la niña de cabello azabache a la que ahora serbia, la gran habitación que ahora era mía y de la exquisita comida que me ofrecían en abundancia._

_Había tomado por primera vez una ducha de agua caliente en un enorme baño limpio y ahora me encontraba secándome cuando escuche la puerta abrirse a mis espalda, gire la cabeza y la vi observándome sorprendida probablemente por el hecho de que mi cuerpo estuviese lleno de todas aquellas marcas, después de eso se apresuro a dejar la ropa en una silla junto a la puerta y salió corriendo, lo más probable es que fuera por la impresión de mis cicatrices. Tome la ropa y comencé a colocármela pero justo antes de que me pusiera la camisa ella entro corriendo y me detuvo._

_-Espera no puedes ponerte la camisa aun y menos con esas heridas abiertas, recuéstate te curare- _

_En ese preciso momento comencé a sentir una gran calidez en mi corazón ella era la primera a quien le preocupaba de verdad, así seguí su orden al pie de la letra._

_-Quien pudo haberte hecho esto, es un salvaje- ella se acerco a mi oído y con toda ternura me hablo- mientras estés a mi lado nadie volverá a hacerte daño-_

_Después de eso decidí que aprendería todo para ser su sirviente y la protegería ante cualquiera al igual que ella a mí._

_-Te protejere de cualquiera que quiera hacerte daño-_

_-¿Lo prometes?-_

_-Te lo juro-_

_-Gracias Peeta-_

_-¿Peeta?_

_Yo la mire extrañado y ella me mostro una gran sonrisa._

_-Si ese será tu nombre, ¿sabes por qué?- yo negué con la cabeza y ella continuo-significa amable, tranquilo y brillante, así eres tú para mí-_

-Lo he recordada, he recordado cuando te conocí-

Sus palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos ella realmente me había recordado, ella ya sabía quién era yo.

-En ese momento también me juraste estar ahí para mí-

-Y lo volveré a hacer tantas veces sean necesarias-

* * *

Realmente no se si Peeta signifique eso pero este cap me encanto :D


	11. ¿fue el alcohol?

Peeta

Le sonreí y justo cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron tuvo que sonar mi estúpido celular que conteste a regañadientes era Gabe quien gritaba histérico desde la otra línea.

-Tranquilízate, ya está con migo y en perfectas condiciones pronto estaremos por haya-

Después de escucharlo suspirar termine la llamada y mire a Kat del piso.

-Vamos preciosa-me arrodille para que subiese a mi espala ante lo que ella se abalanzo un tanto desganada-Vamos cambia esa cara tenemos una buena fiesta más tarde y tienes que verte decente-

Ella golpeo mi cabeza y soltó una pequeña risita mientras me ponía de pie.

-Idiota- se estiro y se acomodo en mi hombro-Anda hay que apresurarnos-

Después de dejarla en la puerta de su habitación y un regaño de su parte por el alboroto que provoque en su dormitorio deje un beso en su frente y me fui corriendo a tranquilizar al histérico de Gabe a quien estaba a punto de darle un paro cardiaco por la preocupación.

Gabe no paraba de dar vueltas parresia que aria un hueco en el piso además de darme un dolor de cabeza con tantos quejidos y gestos de frustración de los que Marvel se reía.

-Gabe cálmate quieres ya te dije que ella está bien además sabes que puede protegerse sola-

Gabe se detuvo un segundo me fulmino con la mirada y me respondió de golpe.

-Como si no te hubieses preocupado también-

Al instante volvió a andar de un lado al otro

-No lo niego pero solo porque no sabía dónde estaba-

Marvel rio y se sentó a mi lado mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su cazadora.

-Gabe ya me está mareando será mejor que le hable a las chicas-

Un suave aroma a miel, avena y madre selva me llego atraído por el viento además de un leve golpeteo de tacones sobre las baldosas y eso solo significaba que las chicas estaban por llegar.

-Ya no en necesario Marvel ya están por llegar-

Marvel sonrió y guardo el celular mientras se levantaba y detenía a Gabe para que olfateara el viento por fin se tranquilizara, al poco rato las chicas aparecieron dejándonos a los perplejos al verlas, Glimmer con aquella pequeña melena ondulada, un vestido verde muy ceñido a su figura dejaba a la vita a aquellas largas piernas desde la mitad del muslo además de llevar unos altos tacones, Kat se veía sublime con aquella cabellera negra suelta y lacia, llevaba unos ceñidos pantalones negros y una blusa holgada de encaje violeta sobre un ceñido top y unas botas de un tacón delgado; mis ojos la recorrían de arriba abajo sin poder evitarlo ante lo que me lanzo una mirada de des aprobación pero también una leve sonrisa que destello en mi interior, al salir del shock Gabe se le abalanzo a Kat y la aprisiono un segundo para después mirarla detenidamente y verificar que estuviera bien Glimmer y Marvel rieron junto con migo y antes de que siguiera hostigando Kat los rodee por los hombreo y le guiñe un ojo a Kat mientras nos volteaba para ver a los chicos.

-Bueno ya que verificaste que Kat está completamente bien será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha-

Gabe se zafo de mi brazo y rodo los ojos y me lanzo una media sonrisa, Kat por su parte no se alejo como sospeche incluso podría asegurar que se pego aun mas a mí y no tenia queja alguna de ello los chicos comenzaron a avanzar hacia el bosque y ambos caminamos tras de ellos, de pronto me sorprendí al notar que el brazo de Kat me rodeaba la cintura pero eso no evito que sonriera y la apretara mas contra mí, al llegar al punto de reunión vimos que una gran fogata estaba encendida y todos bailaban a su alrededor.

-Bueno chicos creo que los veré después-

Marvel se despidió con un gesto y se giro en dirección de un grupo de chicas que no dejaban de verlo seductoramente después de eso, Gabe se paso frente a Kat y le tendió una mano.

-Bueno ¿bailas con migo?-

-Ahora no Gabe será después-

Gabe se decepciono pero Glimmer jalo de él hacia la fogata.

-Vamos Gabe que yo si quiero bailar- luego nos lanzo una gran sonrisa y miro a Kat-¡Diviértanse chicos!

-Quieres un trago pequeña-

Kat se aparto de mi, entre serró los ojos y me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria mientras negaba con la cabeza realmente estaba más tranquila de lo normal.

-Deja de llamarme así quieres, y si, si quiero un trago-

Le sonreí y la tome de la cintura llevándola rumbo a las hieleras llenas de diversas botellas de alcohol, tome un vaso y me gire para verla.

-¿Que te sirvo?-

-Algo de vodka y jugo de arándanos-

Llene el vaso con vodka mientras me alcanzaba la caja de jugo, se lo entregue y tome una cerveza para mí y nos encamine a un tronco, Kat no parresia muy cómoda así que mire fuera de nuestra burbuja y observe que todos miraban con lujuria a Kat lo que enfureció, ella no se encontraba tan bien como intentaba parecer debía estar agotada mentalmente después de lo ocurrido esta tarde, acerque mis labios a su oreja mientras se tensaba.

-Tranquila Kat me asegurare de que dejen de verte así-

Realmente no sabía cómo me había puesto que cuando alce la vista casi todos los chicos dejaron de obsérvala y justo cuando me levante, Kat me tomo del brazo y me miro intentando tranquilizarme después me jalo hacia la fogata.

-Anda quita esa cara no quiero que mates a nadie además me encuentro la perfección no me importa que me miren solo que es me incomoda un poco la forma en que lo hacen, así que simplemente ignorémoslos y bailemos-

Su rostro causo que me tranquilizara al instante y le sonreí mientras rodeaba su cintura y nos movíamos al ritmo de la música.

Realmente no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevábamos tomando y bailando pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que me fascinaba la forma en la que Kat se movía con la música en especial la manera en que sus caderas me hipnotizaban, pero que rayos estaba pensando creo que el alcohol comenzaba a crear estragos en mi cabeza cuando termino la canción Kat me condujo hacia las bebidas pero de repente se desvió hacia el bosque cosa a la que no me opuse no sé en qué momento comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad hasta que Kat se detuvo de golpe y caímos al piso y comenzamos a rodar entre risas hasta detenernos y quedar con nade encime mientras soltaba una gran carcajada se levanto de un salto aun riendo yo la seguí y al ver como brincoteaba y reía me sentí increíblemente feliz y recordé a la pequeña niña que me dio un sentido para seguir vivió.

* * *

Nade

No se la razón pero estaba feliz y no paraba de reír y dar de vueltas cuando sentí un cálido brazo que me aferraba suavemente pero firme hacia algún lugar, cuando lo note Peeta me tenia pegada contra un árbol mientras me sostenía de la cintura y me miraba con aquellos profundos ojos azul marino serré un segundo los ojos mientras aspiraba, el aroma que desprendía me encantaba, como el roció de la mañana mesclado con los primeros rayos del sol y un suave viento, su caricia en mi mejilla me saco de mis ensoñaciones y volví a abrir los ojos su cara estaba a un centímetro de distancia, sus mirada me hipnotizaba con esa dulzura que emanaba y su cálido tacto me atraía mas a él, cuando pego sus frente a la mía suspiro ante lo que no pude evitar fijar mi mirada en sus labios me parecían tan perfectos y apetitosos que no pude evitar relamerme los labios y como si fuese un auto reflejo acaricie con mi pulgar los suyos, Peeta se pego mas a mí y todo mi cuerpo sintió un cosquilleo delicioso mi mano bajo de su boca a su cuello y mi otra mano se alojo en su pecho bien esculpido por lo que no pude evitar suspirar, Peeta deslizo su mano a mi mentón y suavemente alzo mi rostro, mis piernas temblaban por alguna razón que desconocía y si no fuera por el árbol y el brazo de Peeta no podría mantenerme en pie algo que en estos momentos no me interesaba me encontraba perdida en el azul de los ojos de Peeta cuando sus labios rozaron los míos una descarga eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo y me sumí en el dulce beso que Peeta me proporcionaba poco a poco comencé a aferrarme a su cuerpo con ansiedad de estar más cerca de él si eso era posible el me apretó mas la cintura en busca de cercanía que creí que nos fundiríamos en uno , su boca sabia exquisita, nuestro beso comenzaba a ser más intenso y salvaje no pude evitar soltar un gemido Peeta me sonrió soltando un gruñido ronco y devorando mis labios nuevamente, me sentía tan libre por primera vez no me interesaba en lo más mínimo romper las reglas aunque fuese un solo un momento.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capi

ya lo se me había tardado y me disculpo

el viernes subiré otro para compensarlo

así que díganme que les pareció y los veo por aquí en el siguiente cap


	12. sorpresa sorpresa

se que lo había prometido para el viernes pero

FUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS tenia que celebrar y el cap estaba considerablemente largo

así que apenas pude subirlo mil disculpas

disfrútenlo!

* * *

Katniss

Un sonido fastidioso no paraba y yo realmente estaba muy cansada no me apetecía en lo absoluto levantarme de mi cómoda cama pero ese maldito sonido no me dejaba en paz, así que me levante toda enfurruñada y quejumbrosa a abrir la puerta, al instante como si fuera un remolino de risos marones Clove entro a mi habitación, aquella chica de piel apiñonada, alta y muy delgada que traía con ella una bolsa de papel mientras me miraba reprobatoria mente con aquellos ojos chocolate y torcía aquellos labios rosados que siempre me sonreían, se sentó en mi cama y me indico que me sentara a su lado cosa que dude.

-Aun sigues con la ropa de ayer-

La mire extrañada y luego me mire al espejo, ella estaba en lo correcto estaba tal y como había ido ayer a la fiesta con la excepción de que traía una cazadora de cuero negro varias tallas más que yo la acerque a mi nariz y percibí el aroma de Peeta mesclado con el cuero y luego caí en la cuenta de la despreocupada presencia de Clove en mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella levanto una ceja y me di cuenta de mi descortesía- Perdón pero estoy con un sueño-

Ella me sonrió mientras se levantaba de mi cama y dejaba la bolsa de papel en mi tocador.

-Vale no te preocupes, de hecho creí que estarías peor con todo el alcohol que consumiste anoche- saco un vaso de la bolsa de papel y me lo ofreció-Toma te traje algo de café y unas rosquilla, también traía unas aspirinas pero creo que no las necesitaras- torció la boca un momento y me quito el café antes de que pudiera darle un sorbo- Primero una baño no te aria mal no lo crees-

-Creo que tienes razón- tome algo de ropa rápidamente y me dirigí al baño- ponte cómoda vale salgo enseguida-

Ella me sonrió y me apresure a la ducha.

Cuando salí del baño me encontré a Clove observando mi librero muy interesada, me dirigí al tocador alise mi cabello y rápidamente me hice una trenza floja a un costado antes de voltearme hacia ella.

-Si alguno te interesa solo cógelo cuando quieras puedes regresármelo-

Clove se sorprendió pero aun así me sonrió.

-Veo que ya te ves mejor- me tomo del brazo y me giro- ven desayunemos que el café ya debe estar por enfriarse-

Me arrastro a mi cama y me entrego mi café de nuevo además de una rosquilla de glaseado blanco con chispitas.

-Gracias por el desayuda Clove pero ¿Por qué lo haces? Apenas y nos conocemos-

-Por esa misma razón, quiero conocerte mas, no te parece que entre nosotras hay mmm… como decirlo una especie de atracción sin mal pensarlo claro, además anoche nos la hemos pasado realmente bien ¿no lo crees?-

-Realmente no recuerdo gran cosa de anoche-

A pesar de mi descortesía Clove comenzó a reí contagiándome a mí también.

-Eso creí, no puedo creer que a pesar de todo el alcohol que tu y Peeta se zamparon solo tengas las cosas borrosas y no una horrible resaca pero cualquier duda de anoche te la responder- Torció un poco el gesto y negó levente con la cabeza se veía bastante graciosa- Lo único que no se es como regresaste a tu habitación solo de repente desapareciste-

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo pero me parece que Peeta estaba más consiente que yo y me trajo de regreso a mi habitación, bueno eso supongo después de todo traía su cazadora puesta-

Clove me contó detalle a detalle la fiesta de anoche y así complemente los manchones de recuerdos que tenía hasta que mi hermanita llamo a mi puerta y entro completamente feliz.

-Kat he venido por ti para salir a comer-

Rue se giro y observo que Clove mientras se le lanzaba enzima con una gran sonrisa algo que me extraño demasiado Rue nunca había sido tan abierta con las personas que recién conocía.

-Hola Rue yo también me alegro de verte-

Mi hermana le dio una gran sonrisa y tomo lugar a su lado en mi cama.

-Kat ¿podemos invitara a Clove?-

-Si ella no tiene inconveniente que venga con nosotros, por cierto ¿a dónde vamos?-

Mi hermana negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hurgar en mi armario.

-Vale entonces Clove nos acompañara ¿No?- Rue se volvió a Clove y ella asintió mientras recogió los rastros de mi desayuno- Y no se a donde vamos, Gale no me dijo solo que era un lugar muy bonito y elegante-

-¿Qué tan elegante? ¿Tendré que cambiarme?-

La expresión de Clove me pareció bastante graciosa y no pude evitar sonreír me acerque a ella y la senté en la cama de nuevo.

-Tranquila no te preocupes por eso, Rue se encargara de todo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro, escogeremos algo de la ropa de Kat y la ajustaremos a ti-

Clove me miro de una manera preocupada y le sonreí de una manera que se tranquilizara, últimamente sonreirá de mesiado, y me acerque a la puerta para abrirla justo antes de que Glimmer llegara a tocar.

-Justo a tiempo-

Glimmer se sorprendió y se paró en seco pero casi al instante me sonrió mientras entraba a mi habitación.

-Rue traje lo que me pediste- dejo todo sobre mi cama y luego se volteo extrañada hacia-Oh tenemos compañía- le extendió la mano a Clove y le saludo - Glimmer hermana de este par de niñas-

Clove tomo su mano y le sonrió.

-Clove amiga de Kat -

Glimmer se sorprendió y se acerco más para observar de cerca a Clove y la abraso de sorpresa.

-Sabes eres la primera amiga de Kat así que te voy a pedir que cuides de ella aveces puede ser muy fría y mal hablada pero es realmente fantástica-

-¿Debería agradecer tu descripción?-

-Vamos Kat, sabes que te quiero-

Bufe y le di una media sonrisa a la grosera de mi hermana

-Ya me imagino como hubiese sido si no fuera tu hermana-

Mi hermana rodó los ojos y se puso a hurgar en mis zapatos, mis hermanas no pararon de correr de un lado a otro y por fin después de dos horas concluyeron que estábamos listas.

* * *

Clove

Gracias a las habilidades de Rue y Glimmer me sentía hermosa, me veía hermosa, no sabía cómo había Rue habían conseguido arreglar a aquel hermoso vestido lila para que se deslizara como un guante en mi cuerpo o lo que había hecho Glimmer con mi cara para que luciera tan perfecta e inmaculada sin olvidar que había conseguido destacar mis ojos chocolate además de lograr que mis risos cayeran perfectos en mi espalda.

Después de una larga inspección por parte de Rue nos dio su visto bueno y logramos salir del cuarto de Katniss, a pesar de no haber tantos alumnos como durante la semana podía notar todas las miradas sobre las cuatro, no había de que desconcertarse de que miraran a las chicas por razones obvias ella eran algo así como celebridades en nuestro país pero no solo las veían a ellas si no a mi también vale puede que no fuera una estrella pero tampoco era alguien insignificante mi padre era dueño de una gran compañía hotelera solo que el siempre había preferido mantener un perfil bajo razón por la que no asistíamos a nada demasiado ostentoso, las miradas fijas en mi me intimidaban por lo que no pude evitar bajar la mirada de repente sentí como un brazo se entrelazaba con el mío me gire para ver quién era y observe como Rue me sonreía volví mi cara al frente pero aun con la mirada baja Rue se acerco mas a mí y me susurro al oído.

-Siempre con la frente en alto, nunca bajes la mirada por nada ni por nadie, que no te hagan sentir menos eres simplemente perfecta en lo que haces y siempre luces hermosa, nunca pienses lo contrario- ella se alejo un poco pero volvió a hablar-Fíjate con cuidado en las miradas y de encontraras algo interesante-

Las palabras de Rue lograron que alzara la mirada y comencé a prestar atención a cada mirada y tal como había dicho me encontré con una gran sorpresa, la miradas de todos demostraban sorpresa y admiración pero las de las chicas mesclaba en ella la envidia de poseer lo que teníamos, los chicos por su lado el deseo de tenernos, cada mirada me daba una gran satisfacción y mi andar cambio mientras me mantenía completamente erguida Rue soltó una risita y yo no pude evitar acompañarle.

Nuestro trayecto se me hizo infinito pero al fin llegamos a la entrada de la academia y me encontré con la sorpresa de ver a los tres chicos que ya consideraba atractivos verse aun mas, los tres vestidos de traje pero cada uno tenía su propio toque, Peeta vestía de pies a cabeza de negro con un único detalle en gris que provenía de la corbata, Marvel vestía de de blanco con una camisa azul cielo muy suave y un corbatín de un azul más oscuro, Gale vestía un traje gris perla con una camisa rosa y una corbata rayada además de un pañuelo en el saco, me pareció realmente encantador, los tres nos observaron pero sus miradas se quedaron fijas en mi con gran sorpresa.

-Veo que la espera valió la pena no les parece chicos-

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo Marvel- Gale se acerco a Katniss y la tomo dulcemente depositando un beso en su frente- Luces preciosa-

Por alguna razón aquel gesto provoco que me sonrojara y que la mirada de Marvel se quedara fija en mí.

-Y ¿quién es esta encantadora flor que las acompaña?- se acerco a mi tomando y mamo mientras depositaba un dulce beso un el dorso de mi mano dejando u leve cosquilleo a sus paso- Marvel un placer conocerla ¿señorita…?-

Mis mejillas se sentían realmente calientes y eso solo significaba que estaban completamente teñidas de rojo.

-Clove-

-Que bello nombre y si no estoy mal significa pureza-

No puede evitar verle encantada mientras me sonreía con aquella dulzura en la mirada.

-Cálmate Marvel, ella no es otra de tus conquistas es mi amiga así que mantén tu distancia-

Tal y como Katniss indico Marvel se alejo de mi a regaña diente y suspiro frustrado para dedicarme una última sonrisa, y se alejo junto a sus hermanos, mi mirada se alejo de su dirección para fijarla en Katniss que conversaba muy de cerca con Peeta mientras el jugueteaba con sus cabellos hasta que repararon en mi mirada pero antes de alejarse el coloco con suma delicadeza un mechón tras de su oreja y ella se acerco a mí.

-No te acerques mucho a Marvel sé que es un chico encantador pero corres el riesgo de sufrir si buscas algo serio con él; ¿lista para irnos?-

-Claro-

Katniss camino junto a mi hasta el estacionamiento de la academia, al llegar ahí se detuvo junto a un eclipse negro y cuando me dirigía abrir la puerta me tomo la mano y negó con la cabeza mientras me señalaba hacia el otro extremo del estacionamiento mostrándome un impresionante convertible rojo al que nos fuimos acercando.

-Ese es mi auto, un hermoso alfa romeo spider modelo 2011 con 252 caballos de potencia y seis cilindros en línea con una cilindrada de 2864 centímetros cúbicos y con una caja manual de 6 velocidades además de una velocidad máxima de 280 km/h claro que este está completamente modificado ya que también es un hibrido-

Realmente no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho pero para mi parecía un auto impresionante y hermoso.

-Lo único malo es que es un biplaza-

-¿Y cómo no iremos entonces?-

-Todos se irán en el maravilloso jeep liberty de Gale-

-¿Y la maravillosa presentación donde quedo?

Todos soltaron a reír ante el comentario de Gale y Ktniss rolo los ojos.

-Lo lamente por ti Gale pero después de la presentación del alfa romeo de Kat dudo que cualquier cosa que diga de tu Jeep no podrá superarlo-

Peeta le dio su pésame y Gale izo un gesto de resignación que provoco la risa de todos, y cada uno se dirigió a los autos yo creí que podría irme con Katniss pero Rue jalo de mi rumbo al jeep hablándome de algún protocolo poco después de eso llegamos a un glamuroso restaurante que me pareció bastante conocido, justo cuando me dispuse a abrir un hombre vestido impecablemente se me adelanto y me ofreció su mano para salir de la camioneta, al ver hacia Katniss note algo curioso uno de aquellos hombre solo había abierto la puerta del copiloto de donde emergió Peeta y el otro solo estaba de pie junto a la puerta mientras el corría a abrirle a Katniss quien salió esplendorosamente para entregarle las llaves a aquel hombre y tomar el brazo que Peeta le ofrecía, cuando entramos quede encantada con todo el esplendor del lugar pero no pude disfrutarlo del todo ya que nos dirigían rumbo a nuestra mesa me sentía en un sueño; la tarde se paso agradablemente entre bromas y conversaciones animadas pero cuando salimos el cielo se encontraba completamente nublado, el ambiente se sentía extraño todos volvimos a montar en los coches para dirigirnos de vuelta a la academia, me acurruque en el cómodo asiento de piel mientras Rue ponía algo de música, todos fuimos en silencio hasta que tomamos la carretera hacia la academia.

-Chicos ¿puedo preguntarles algo?-

-Claro Clove lo que quieras-

Me alentó Marvel mientras se acercaba al frente.

-¿Por qué Peeta se la pasa pegado a Katniss?-

-Pongámoslo en palabras simples, el es su sirviente-

-¿No es su tío?-

-Claro, es un tanto complicado pero intentare explicártelo, digamos que…-

Marvel no pudo seguir con su explicación puesto que Gale había virado con brusquedad y todos nos habíamos golpeado contra alguna parte de la camioneta.

-¡Pero qué rayos!-

Yo creía que se refería al brusco movimiento pero no era así sino a la escena que se desarrollaba frente a nosotros, Katniss estaba descalza y corría con rapidez mientras algo la perseguía y claro Peeta tras de ella con algo entre las manos.

-Nadie baje del coche parece que solo van tras Kat-

Nos indico Gale con gran tranquilidad algo que me pareció increíble cómo pensaba dejar hay a Katniss mientras alguien la perseguí, saque mi celular para conseguir ayuda pero Rue me lo arrebato.

-No podemos llamar a nadie, no pueden saberlo-

De repente La camioneta se tambaleo con un retumbante sonido que provenía del techo de la camioneta.

-¡Mierda!- gruño Gale-¡TODOS FUERA! ¡AHORA!-

No nos dio tiempo a nada todos salieron disparados pero yo no podía compararme con su rapidez pero Gale me tomo de la cintura y me saco de la camioneta justo a tiempo mientas se escuchaba como se quebraba algo que no pude ver ya que corríamos a toda velocidad rumbo al bosque hasta toparnos con Katniss, sentía que me ardían las pantorrillas de correr con los malditos tacones.

-¡Porque no siguen en la camioneta!-

Katniss nos regaño mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-Porque uno de esos malditos imbéciles la partió en dos-

De repente de entre los arboles surgió una sombra, se escucho un disparo y me encogí pero note que aquel disparo provenía de nuestro lado, siendo más específicos Peeta era quien traía una pistola consigo.

-¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡CORRAN!-

Yo ya no podía mas pero aun así me obligue a seguir corriendo solo que mis esfuerzos fueron en vano ellos era más rápidos que yo, mucho más rápidos que yo y los zapatos no me ayudaban, de repente sentí como algo me rasgaba el tobillo y el hombro me dolía como si me hubiesen quemado con hierro al rojo vivo ante lo que no pude evitar un alarido que incluso lastimo mis oído mientras me desplomaba en la tierra a lo lejos escuche que gritaban mi nombre y una larga serie de disparos hasta que sentí como me alzaban de un solo tirón encontrándome con el rostro de Peeta.

-Estarás bien te lo prometo solo resiste y abrásate de mí lo mas que puedas-

No tenía tiempo de hacer preguntas o de quejarme así que hice lo que me indico y me cargo con gran facilidad mientras corría hacia el resto que nos estaban cubriendo, al llegar con ellos Nade me abrazo suavemente y se giro para disparar a una de las sombras que cayó al suelo dejándome distinguir a un chico con el cabello alborotado y todo sucio, mi rostro palideció o por lo menos eso creí, todos volvieron a correr hasta llegar a una zona más abierta.

-Tenemos que llevárnosla no podremos defendernos si ella es nuestra prioridad además no creo que resista las heridas sin atención-

Peeta me acerco a Katniss mientras hablaba y ella me miro pensativa.

-Tienes razón-

-Entonces me la llevare-

-No que se la lleve Gale el es más ágil, te necesito para abrirles paso, saca tu pistola tómala Rue tu iras con ellos encárgate de cualquier contratiempo confió en ti para que salgan ileso-

Katniss le entrego su pistola y Rue asintió mientras que Gale me subía a su espalda.

-Confió en ti pajarito se que lo lograras-

Se despidió Peeta de Rue dándolo un beso en la frente mientras ella se zafaba los tacones.

-Gale diríjanse a la carretera mi auto tiene las llaves puestas, no miren atrás y corran tan rápido como pueda a mi señal les abriremos camino, nos veremos con Effie y chicos cuídense-

Después de eso el ajetreo volvió y Katniss grito con fuerza los tres salimos disparados mientras escuchábamos golpes y balazos, la rapidez con la que avanzábamos era impresionante tanto que a causa del viento que golpeaba mi rostro no lograba respirar bien.


	13. ¿que soy que?

Espero que este capitulo responda tu pregunta

MarEverdeen

ademas de que me apresurare a pasar los siguientes

dos capítulos que me mandaron para poder subirlos

sigan leyendo!

* * *

Clove

Durante nuestra carrera solo escuche a Rue disparara un par de veces y al fondo solo prescribí una larga serie de ruidos y algunos balazos. Cuando conseguimos salir a la carretera no pude evitar dejara la vista fija en la Jeep de Gale completamente destrozada hasta que Gale me metió en el convertible rojo y caí en la cuenta de mis herida me ardían y el flujo de sangre no paraba, Rue se sentó entre la palanca de cambios y tras ella entro Gale arrancando ferozmente pegándonos hacia el asiento por lo que no pude evitar gemir de dolor, casi al instante Rue comenzó a sacar tiras de su falda dejando la pistola a un lado para poder proteger mis heridas.

-Pronto llegaremos a la casa y todo abra terminado Clove, así que resiste al dolor-

Como pude impulsarme hablar no lo sé casi no tenía fuerzas por contener el los gritos de dolor, solo que no podíamos dejar al resto solos.

-Kat..ni…ss-

-Shu…-Rue me callo y acaricio mi cabello- No te sobre esfuerces vale, mis hermanos estarán bien ellos saben cuidarse, lo primero es protegerte a ti-

Gale conducía con mucha rapidez esquivando todo el que se nos pusiera enfrente pero cuidando los movimientos más bruscos para que me doliera solo que no contaba con que mi pierna comenzara a ardes causándome un desesperante picor que me provoco comenzar a sudar frió y a cada paso del tiempo comenzaba a ser más intenso y desesperante no podría describir el maldito dolor que me carcomía en la piel de una herida de la que no lograba acordarme, no pude contenerme más y solté un alarido a cada punzada y oleada de ardor Rue intentaba aprisionarme al asiento sin mucho éxito ya que no quería lastimar mas mi hombro no aplicaba la fuerza suficiente, volví a chillar y Gale acelero mas.

-¡¿Rue qué es lo que está pasando?! ¡Dime!-

-No lo sé las heridas no son tan graves como para provocar tanto dolor-

Rue mantenía mi cabeza firmemente agarrada y lo sé porque por más que me convulsionaba con cada descarga de dolor mi mirada seguía al frente, Gale bajo un poco la velocidad u pude sentir las manos de Rue mientras me inspeccionaba en busca de nuevas heridas, su piel se sentía fría y fresca ante la mía que probablemente estuviese ardiendo, cuando paso por mi pierna se sentía realmente como anestesia por lo menos solo por un segundo.

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-¡¿Rue qué pasa?!-

-Tenemos que llegar lo antes posible Clove no está bien y no sé porque "ESO" está apareciendo en ella, pero si no conseguimos llegar no se…-

La voz de Rue llegaba distante a mí, el dolor me había agotado y ya no podía mas estaba a punto de quedar inconsciente por más esfuerzos que Rue pusiera en mantenerme con los ojos abierto no podía ya resistirme.

Una oleada de dolor me recorrió el cuerpo por lo que intente abrir los ojos sin demasiado éxito, en cambio pude sentir que algo me ataba a la cama y que alguien me refrescaba con algún paño, volví a intentar abrir los ojos de nuevo sin éxito, pero conseguí escuchara pasos cada vez más cerca, parecían desesperados, al poco tiempo algo crujió y una voz que conocida llego a mis oídos.

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Aun resiste pero no sé si lo lograra sus heridas le exigen mucho a su cuerpo

Otro golpe de dolor provoco que me convulsionara

-No puedo soportar verla así-

-Lo sé cariño-

Las voces se detuvieron un segundo sustituidas por un ruido metálico.

-¿Crees que funcionara?-

-Lo izo en Peeta no veo por qué en ella no-

Hubo un largo silencio que llene con uno de mis alaridos.

-Es nuestra única opción no lo crees cielo-

-Lo sé mama-

No entendía de lo que hablaban, ¿por qué no me atendía un medico?, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿Qué era lo que Katniss tenía que hacer? Y ¿Por qué su madre estaba ahí? Conseguí abrir un poco los ojos percibiendo el rostro de Katnissfijo en mí con algo entre las manos mientras la que creí era su madre desataba mis muñecas para poder sentarme un poco, logre fijar mi vista en la mano de Katniss encontrándome con un filoso cuchillo, me asuste pero no tenía fuerza para poder hacer nada, ella no lo tomo en alto y corto, solo que no era a mi si no a ella se había hecho un profundo corte en la muñeca de donde ya brotaba abundante la sangre, tapo mi nariz, por instinto abrí la boca y ella aprovecho para colocar su muñeca en mis labios y que la sangre calle en mi boca, obligándome a tragarla para poder respirar, el dolor parresia descender a causa de su sangre por lo que comencé a beber por iniciativa propia.

-Eso es, mi sangre calmara tu dolor-

Katniss acaricio mi cabello mientras yo caía en un profundo sueño.

Me sentí a realmente fatigada pero aun así me obligue a despertar, me estire un poso encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba en una camilla dura si no en una mullida cama de sabanas suaves y sin ataduras, abrí lentamente los ojos, quedándome sorprendida con la gigantesca habitación lila que comencé a recorrer con la mirada hasta para en los grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol. Percibí la puerta abrirse y me gire para observar quien abría la puerta, a primera vista creí que era Katniss pero cuando se giro unos destellantes ojos ámbar me afirmaron lo contrario, me sorprendió ya que podía ser la copia exacta de Katniss quitando aquellos ojos y algo de edad, lo más seguro era que fuese la madre de Kat, ella me sonrió con dulzura y se acerco a mí con una bandeja plateada.

-Veo que al fin despertaste cariño, no sabes lo preocupados que nos tenías- ella se sentó a mi lado en la gigantesca cama y coloco la bandeja con lo que parecía ser mi desayuno- Debes estar realmente cansada así que te traje el desayuno a la cama y Katniss vendrá a verte después de que termines y reposes un poco mas-

Mi cabeza estaba llena de dudas pero preferí guardármelas hasta que Katniss llegara, mientras tanto comí el apetitoso desayuno que me habían preparado y todo lo que la madre de Katniss, Effie, me contaba acerca de lo maravilloso que sería tener a otra hija en la familia claro si no me molestaba que me considerara así, yo solo atine a asentir, y siguió ablando de lo encantada que estaba de haber preparado es habitación para mí.

Después de haber terminado mi desayuno Effie me había dejado para que descansara sumiéndome en un maravilloso sueño. Cuando había despertado mi habitación se había quedado sumida en la tranquilidad lo que aproveche para inspeccionare las heridas de mi hombro y de mi tobillo prácticamente habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo había un par de cicatrices levemente rosada por lo que con rapidez me alce el camisón para observar mi pierna que me había causado tanto dolor encontrándome con la sorpresa de que no había un una sola marca de que hubiese alguna herida pero lo que si vi fue un aun más extraño que las cicatrices, un peculiar tatuaje que subía desde mi rodilla a la mitad de mi muslo de un negro intenso con una luz tornasol, donde se suponía que la noche anterior provenía todo mi dolor.

-Sorprendida con la escarla-

Esa era más una afirmación que una pregunta, pero aun así asentí en dirección a Katniss.

-Probablemente tengas miles de dudas así que he venido a contestarlas, todas y cada una-

-¿Están todos bien?-

Kat parecia por un segundo sorprendida por mi pregunta pero me sonrió y jalo de la silla donde su madre se había sentado después de dejar la cama.

-Si todo están bien, la única herida eres tu-

-¿Qué paso anoche?

-Intentaban asesinarme-

Katniss soltó las palabras tal cual eran frías y secas pero me gustaba que me hablara claro.

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo que soy y lo que represento para ellos-

-¿Y qué es eso?-

-Soy el fin y la muerte de lo que desean-

-¿Y que eres?

Mi última pregunta salió como un susurro pero aun así llego a los oídos de Kat y esta bacilo un poco mientras que en mi cabeza llegaban las imágenes de lo que había sucedido formulando alguna hipótesis, justo cuando me iba a contestar yo me le adelante.

-¡¿Eres un vampiro?!-

Kat alzo una ceja y soltó una gran carcajada ante mi pregunta.

-Realmente crees que somos vampiros, ¿es que acaso no desayunaste?-

-Pues si…-

Realmente no estaba segura de lo que decía pero según recordaba había bebido de la sangre de Katniss y no me resulto desagradable del todo.

-Nosotros, como decírtelo de manera fácil… somos ángeles-

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza intentando procesar la información que solo me produjo tener más dudas, me lance al frente y solté las primeras que pude

-¿Ángeles?, ¿con aureolas y todo eso?, ¿y tu alas? Me pareces muy humana-

Kat soltó una risotada y me miro con lo que parecía ser dulzura.

-En si no somos ángeles en lo estricto de la palabra que la gente conoce, pero si tenemos alas-

-¿Yo tengo alas?

-Las tendrás, si, pero tienes que madurar mas-

Estaba sorprendida como rayos me había vuelto un ángel ¿era esto posible? o eran alucinaciones provocadas por lo de anoche.

-Me lo explicas todo no acabo de entender ¿Cómo me volví un ángel?-

-Claro solo que nadie te convirtió en uno simplemente no lo habías notado, anoche pasaste por un fuerte shock, lo que debió alentar a tu escarla para aparecer-

Antes de que siguiera con su explicación la interrumpí

-¿Qué es una escarla?-

Ella se echo hacia atrás y me miro reprobatoriamente

-Déjame continuar y al final responderé todas tus dudas-

Yo solo asentí mientras me encogía de hombros y Katniss siguió con lo suyo.

-La aparición de una escarla significa el nacer de un ángel o en otras palabras la purificación de tu cuerpo humano bastante dolorosa por eso la razón de que diera mi sangre ya que es pura evitaría el dolor y apresuraría el proceso, ahora debes descansar y aprender a controlarte, todos tus sentido irán mejorando incluida tu fuerza, además de que tu cuerpo cambiara notablemente parecerá que resplandeces en especial tus ojos tomaran un tono más intenso y luminoso, atraerás a la gente con facilidad la intensidad depende de las personas, por lo que es preferible mantener un perfil bajo cueste lo que cueste- le lance una mirada incrédula y ella se acomodo más en su silla mientras se encogía de hombros- sé que no soy la mejor persona para decir eso pero lo intento sabes, bueno siguiendo con nuestro tema nadie debe saber de nosotros públicamente absolutamente nadie, ¿te quedo claro lo del cambio?-

-Si-

-Ahora las escarla, tú misma ya la viste es una especie de tatuaje que nos distingue del resto puede resultar bastante bonito, no te preocupes por esconderla nadie que no sea como nosotros no la vera, además de todo las escarlas indican tu posición en cuanto al lugar que ocupas como ángel-

-¿Cómo el poder?

-Podría decirse que si-

-¿Y cómo es lo de que somos pero no ángeles? ¿En el que?

-El sentido estricto de la palabra, en primera no obedecemos a dios incluso podríamos llamarnos ángeles caídos, segundo no somos toda bondad ni mucho menos, tercero peleamos para terminar lo que los verdaderos ángeles iniciaron, al ellos desaparecer su esencia entro en el cuerpo de los humanos mezclándose con la suya obligándolos a continuar repitiendo la historias-

-Lo que me quieres decir es que somos algo así como una mezcla de razas-

-Más o menos así-Kat se levando y avanzo hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se giro hacia mi- seguiremos después por el momento me parece suficiente información-

-Espera puedes responder una última pregunta-

Katniss lo dudo por un segundo pero asintió

-Quien intento matarte-

-Angeles que se decidieron por el camino equivocado, pero eso te lo contare mañana, descansa-

Katniss salió del cuarto y me tumbe en la cama con la cabeza hecha un lio no dejaba de intentar procesas lo anterior.


	14. en el jardín de gardenias

Hola! soy yo de nuevo con otro cap

este realmente me puso sentimental

espero que lo disfruten y gracias por los reviews

sigan diciéndome que les párese

nos vemos en siguiente cap!

* * *

Katniss

El sol comenzaba a meterse y el viento soplaba suavemente atrayendo aun más el delicioso aroma de las gardenias, salí de la casa y avance entre los extensos jardines hasta llegar a la fuente con la estatua de mi, pase mis dedos por el agua y deje que mi mirada se encontrara con la figura del que había sido mi padre, el recuerdo de su muerte había sido el primero en llegar a mi después de haber vuelto a ser yo, ese día fue el peor de mi vida.

_Mi pequeño cachorro me había encantado estaba agradecida con papa por habérmelo traído de su vieja no estaba segura de que raza era pero a mí me parresia el mejor perro del mundo, nos habíamos pasado el día entero jugando e incluso lo seguíamos haciendo a pesar de las reprimendas de mi madre así que decidimos escabullirnos rumbo al patio para poder seguir jugando. El cachorro y yo jugueteamos en el patio hasta que un fuerte viento me distrajo al regresa la vista a mi cachorro ya no estaba, comencé a llamarlo pero él no contestaba has que escuche un chillido corrí en su dirección has te que lo encontré tumbado en el pasto lleno de sangre, alguien había matado a mi cachorro, las lagrimas inundaron mis ojos y no pude evitar sacar mi dolor en ese momento alguien me levanto, me asuste, le patee la cara y cuando caí como pude me eche a correr sabia que me seguía que casi me alcanzaba, un sonido sordo me izo detenerme y pude ver a mi padre rodando en el suelo con una vestía, realmente era un hombre desquiciado que llevaba consigo una daga llena de sangre, probablemente de mi perrito._

_-¡PAPI!-_

_-¡REGRA CARIÑO! ¡ALEJATE!-_

_Mi padre seguía forcejeando hasta que aquel hombre le dejo inconsciente y se lanzo sobre mí, yo volví a correr pero sabía que no lo lograría, me tenia aprisionada contra el piso y justo antes de que me acercara su daga mi padre lo envistió lanzándolo lejos el se veía realmente cansado y adolorido pero aun así siguió defendiéndome hasta que ya no pudo más y aquel hombre le asesinara._

_-¡PAPI!-_

_Mi grito salió mas como un alarido pero eso no me interesaba, eche a correr en su dirección pero un par de brazos me detuvieron, mientras un grupo de hombros se lanzaban contra el asesino de mi padre y lo tumbaban contra el piso cuando el agarre de mi cintura se aflojo fui al lado de mi padre, la luz de sus ojos plata comenzaba a extinguirse, con dificultada paso su mano por mi mejilla y limpio las lagrimas que brotaban por mis ojos._

_-Tranquila cariño todo estará bien, siempre estaré a tu lado, prométeme que serás fuerte princesa-_

_Yo solo pude asentir mientras que mi padre comenzó a toser sangre y yo me asuste mas por lo que comencé a sollozar._

_-Te amo cielo- su mirada se fijo tras de mí- llévatela y cumple tu promesa-_

_Después de eso alguien jalo de mí y me arrastro dentro mientras forcejeaba por llegar con mi padre_

Volví a la realidad cuando escuche sus pasos acercándome.

-Tu padre siempre fue un maravilloso hombre que te amo y protegió como a nadie-

-Lo sé yo también le ame como a nadie-

-¿Vas a entrar?-

-No sé si este lista-

-Se que lo estas y estoy seguro de que el te extraña demasiado-

Peeta tomo mi mano y entre laso nuestros dedos suavemente dándome una sensación de ardor.

-Vamos se que lo extrañas-

Peeta me arrastro hacia el jardín de gardenias colocándome en la entrada y se coloco tras de mi mientras me empujaba por los hombros, por mi parte no tenía demasiadas ganas de resistirme así que termine andando sin necesidad de su impulso, el delicioso aroma a gardenias me inundo por completo cubriendo nuestros propios aromas.

Me acerque a la placa metálica, que habían colocado para indicar que ahí yacían las cenizas de mi padre regadas en la tierra de las gardenias, deslice mis dedos por la bella inscripción que se desplegaba.

_Después de la vida no anhelo el cielo_

_Lo que deseo es tu corazón_

_Y la eternidad en tus recuerdos_

_Emile Goodrich _

Sentí como Peeta se arrodillaba a mi lado y acomodaba una gardenia en mi cabello.

-Tu padre hacia exactamente esto con Effie, ¿lo recuerdas?-

Negué levemente con la cabeza y me abrase las piernas, ese tipo de preguntas me desquiciaban por el simple hecho de no saber las respuestas a algo que debía ser parte de mi vida cotidiana, sentí el cálido tacto de Peeta en mis bazos intentando reconfortarme pero sin mucho éxito, con suavidad me empujo hacia él y me acuno en su pecho mientras me mecía suavemente con dulzura, no sabía porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba de manera tan susceptible con él, no lo recordaba tanto como a mis hermanos pero a su lado me sentía tan libre y protegida, dejaba a un lado todo el peso que llevaba en mis hombros y quedaba sumida en la tranquilidad.

-No te preocupes tarde o temprano todo volverá a ti-

Me apretó más a su cuerpo hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, la sensación de escuchar los latidos de su corazón y sentir su respiración en mi cuello provocaron en mi una sensación extraña pero embriagante mi corazón se acelero y me acurruque entre sus piernas mientras que olor de las gardenias me inundaba.

-Sabes porque decidí olvidar-

Con la cabeza un escondida en mi cuello me respondió causándome un cálido cosquilleo con su aliento.

-No pero también desearía saber en que estabas pensando cuando decidiste olvidar m… nos-me rozo el hombro con su nariz y me miro directamente a los ojos, aquellos zafiros por primera vez me mostraron tristeza ¿y? ¿Dolor?, desde el primer momento que lo había visto se había portado grosero y me molestaba constantemente en bromo como si fuese un niño pequeño, también lo había visto entrenar y la noche pasada pelear así que también le había visto serio furioso y letal dándolo todo para protegerme, incluso aquella parte de él que me consolaba tierna y dulcemente como hacia hace tan solo un momento pero esta era la primera vez que me mostraba esas emociones-El día que te fuiste, lo decidiste sin decirnos nada, te hubieras ido de la misma manera si no fuera por el hecho de que me había escabullido en tu habitación mientras Raciel te daba los últimos detalles del viaje a París si no nunca hubiera podido por lo menos decirte hasta pronto-

Sus dedos acariciaban mi mejilla suavemente mientras sus palabras al igual que sus ojos se clavaban en mí ser.

-¿Te dolió mi partida?-

El me sonrió amargamente y beso mi sien.

-Por su puesto-

-¿Por qué?-

No sabía la razón de mis preguntas pero realmente me importaba demasiado su respuesta y el pareció notarlo.

-Escúchame y no me interrumpas –bajo la vista a mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos mientras jugueteaba con ellos- Mi padre, si es que se le puede llamar así, me mostró todo el dolor y sufrimiento que un niño no debe conocer a esa corta edad, cuando llegue a ti llegue completamente destrozado y solo, aun así tu viste en mi lo que yo no y aun sigo sin saber que es, te esforzaste en cuidar y sanar cada herida en mí, me diste amigos, una familia, me mostraste lo que realmente era vivir, me enseñaste lo que significa el amor, lo más importante me diste algo por lo que seguir vivo-

Sus palabras me llegaron tan hondo que ni siquiera me diera cuenta de que las lagrimar brotaran de mis ojos, su pulgar las limpio y pego su frente a la mía, últimamente lloraba demasiado, mis emociones eran muy intensa, me estaba mostrando muy débil, no podía seguir así.

-No derrames tan preciadas joyas por el relato de un simple sirviente, debes pensar en lo que se acerca eso es todo- el levanto mi rostro y me sonrió de manera encantadora-¿Que más te preocupa?-

Baje nuevamente la mirada y me gire, esta vez fui yo la que se escondió en la cabeza en su hombro mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa.

-No quiero meter en esto a Clove, ella no se merece conocer este mundo, parece tranquila, incluso feliz con su cambio pero… no sabe la realidad que se avecina, lo de anoche no fue absolutamente nada de lo que será la guerra-

Peeta acaricio mis cabellos y medio algunas palmaditas en la espalda.

-No crees que ella debe decidir eso al igual que nosotros, si no lo desea puede alejarse de todo esto y nosotros cuidaríamos que nada ni nadie se le acercase…, se que te duele pero debe ser así, debe decidir después de haberlo escuchado todo-

-Lo sé y eso me preocupa, estoy prácticamente segura de que ella aceptara, es bastante testaruda-

-Estoy seguro de eso si no nunca hubiese llegado a ganarse un lugar en tu corazón-

Peeta me cargo levemente para ponerme sobre su regazo y volvió a acunarme mientras tarareaba una canción, que poco a poco comenzó a cantar, tenía una voz preciosa, suave y aterciopelada digna de un hombre como él no como la de un chiquillo.

_La espuma baila en la orilla de la arena aguardando tu llegada _

_Implora al cielo tu presencia, deseando observar _

_Por lo menos un momento tú figura a lo lejos _

_Intenta dar consuelo a lo que puedas sentir _

_El mar lo ha visto en tus ojos, el dolor y sufrimiento_

_Que mantienes escondido en tu pobre corazón_

_No lo dejas libre por temor a lastimar lo mas amas en el mundo_

_Pero cada día te consume más, tu final pronto llegara_

_Y el que llore por tus penas seré yo con un inmenso dolor _

_Por haberte perdido sin decirte que te amo_

La canción de Peeta era muy triste y melancólica pero escuchar la cantara en mi oído solo para mí me llenaba de un calor reconfortante. Nos quedamos así un largo rato, mientras él me cantaba yo hacía pequeños dibujos en la piel de sus brazos que me rodeaban la cintura, el sol ya se había ocultado y es cielo estaba completamente hermoso con miles de estrellas y una resplandeciente luna justo en el medio, ya no estaba en su regazo, nos había tumbado en el pasto, pero mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho mientras jugueteaba con mi cabello.

-¿Porque a pesar de todo las gardenias aun siguen floreando?

Apares de no poder verlo supe que había torcido la boca en un gesto curioso y pensativo.

-Umm… tu padre creo este pequeño jardín como un regalo para tu madre probablemente su amor por ella las mantenga todo el año floreando, incluso en invierno.

-¿No te parece demasiado cursi y extraño?-

El soltó una risita dejando en sus labios una gran sonrisa.

-¿Cursi? Seguro pero extraño no todo puede existir en un mundo donde nosotros somos ángeles ¿no lo crees? Nuestro mundo es bastante peculiar así que todo puede ser verdad-

-Nunca lo había pensado así-

-Tienes que mantener siempre tu mente muy abierta- Se estiro y me acomode para poder verlo-Creo que ya debemos volver dentro-

-¿No podemos quedarnos aquí?-

El volvió a reír y asintió pero aun así se puso de pie.

-Pero necesitaremos algunas cosas y también te traeré algo de comer, no has probado bocado en todo el día-

Yo solo me tumbe nuevamente mientras él se iba en busca de todo lo necesario para pasar la noche fuera. Después de un rato de contemplar las estrellas un apetitoso aroma apenas perceptible por las gardenias llego a mí, me gire encontrándome con Peeta y una gran bandeja con lo que parecía ser una apetitosa cena además de una bolsa de lona repleta de cosas.

-La comida está servida ma petite lune-

-Je vous remercie beaucoup jeune seigneur-

-Veo que aun recuerdas a la perfección tu francés-

-Es de lo único que me acuerdo, todo lo que he aprendido-

Nos apresuramos a devorar la cena y Peeta extendió un pequeño colchón, varia mantas y un par de almohadas que por mi parte no ocupe ya que acomode mi cabeza en su pecho deseando que mi tranquilidad durase el mayor tiempo posible, me acurruque mas y él me abraso mientras observábamos el cielo nocturno hasta que comenzó a cantarme una canción de cuna suave y tranquila haciendo que cayera en un profundo sueño deliciosamente embriagador.


	15. decisión

Hola perdón por la tardanza pero aquí esta

otro capi que espero que les guste

* * *

Peeta

Volver a tenerla tan cerca me llenaba de aquella calidez que tanta falta me había hecho, poder mantenerla así entre mis brazos mientras dormía, sentir otra vez lo que era el frio gracias a su piel, arrullarla para dormir, con una suave melodía. Me sentía maravillosamente feliz de tener a la niña que había perdido hacia tantos años, a mi hermosa y dulce vida de vuelta. Pase mi mano por sus brazos la alce suavemente para poder ver su rostro tan perfecto e inmaculado bañado por la luz de la luna incluso parresia destellar al igual que ella, sus largas y espesas pestañas negras lo parecían aun mas en su piel platinada, con las mejillas suavemente rosadas y aquellos suculentos labios, esos labios de un rosa intenso que aclamaban a gritos que los probara, no pude evitarlo, mi pulgar los rozo suavemente sintiendo lo tersos que eran, sin poder resistir mas pegue mis labios a los suyos, primero con un sube rose que me provocan un fantástico hormigueo, para después presionarlos muy despacio y moverlos ligeramente amaba la sensación que provocaba en mi a pesar de que no me estuviese correspondiendo lograba alborotar en mi todo el deseo y el amor que regodeaba mi acelerado corazón, pegue mi frente a la suya mientras la apretaba mas a mí.

El día llego con rapidez, yo prácticamente no había dormido pero no me importaba valía la pena nunca volver a dormir si todas mis noches fueran así, ella se revolvió entre mis brazos estrujándome levemente de la cintura para después levantar la vista somnolienta y con el cabello alborotado, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Perdón, aun estaba adormilada-

-No tienes nada porque disculparte-

Ella le sentó comenzó a estirarse mientras bostezaba se volvió hacia mí y me sonrió levemente.

-He de verme pésimo cierto- le sonreí de vuelta y me senté a su lado- Necesito una ducha larga además de un desayuno, tengo que seguir con la explicación de Clove, va a ser un completo desastre-

-¿Si se lo digo yo?- Kat me miro extrañada- Así podrá enloquecer con migo y golpearme en vez de enojarse contigo-

Ella lo dudo un memento y después asintió.

-Solo te pido que seas comprensivo y se lo digas de una manera más delicada- le mire frunciendo el ceño- ambos sabemos que no se te da la delicadeza con el resto del mundo y ella la necesita-

-No te preocupes lo haré con "delicadeza"-

Ambos reímos y comenzamos a recoger todo para volver dentro de la mansión

* * *

Clove

Me había despertado temprano, llena de energía, lista para explorar un poco y averiguar si podía encontrar a Kat, desde su última visita no se había aparecido por aquí, la única que se la pasaba con migo era Effie claro que solo para llevarme algo que picar mientras esperaba entre comidas, no me habían permitido levantarme de la cama o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Así que estaba a punto de escabullirme, con el pequeño detalle de que cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación ella estaba justo ahí con aquella sonrisa deslumbrante, sus ojos brillaban con dulzura, llevaba la melena negra suelta con aquellas grandes ondas.

-Piensas salir así cariño-

-Esto… no es solo…que…-

Effie volvió a sonreírme y entro mientras dejaba algo de lo que no me había percatado sobre la cama.

-Yo se que tienes ganas de salir pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado de que lo hagas con solo un camisón no lo crees-

Effie se había dirigido una puerta que yo creía era un baño ya que había escuchado como corría el agua.

-Te preparare en baño, después de eso y de que te cambies serás libre de explorar todo lo que te apetezca antes del desayuno a las así que tienes- mi ro su reloj de pulsera y después a mi- 3 horas, te deje ropa en la cama, deja lo que te quites en el cesto del baño-

-Claro-

Me sentía un poco extraña por tantas atenciones además del entorno desconocido pero aun así Effie me daba cierta confianza y calidez. Después de ducharme pude ver que la cama ya estaba arreglada así que comencé a ponerme lo que Effie había traído para mi unos jeans y una blusa de seda color salmón además de unas zapatillas bajas negras. Peine mi cabello lo mejor que pude para por fin conseguir salir pero esta vez al abrir la puerta me encontré con un gran felino mirándome fijamente con aquellos penetrantes ojos me quede petrificada por un momento, realmente estaba asustada, no supe cómo pero de mi garganta salió un gran alarido y comencé a temblar.

-Chica, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La vos de Peeta por el pasillo provoco que me emocionara pero si se acercaba esa cosa le daría un zarpazo con sus garras.

-¡NO TE ASERQUES A ESA BETIA! ¡TE MATARA!-

-No le digas así quieres, lastimas sus sentimientos- yo apareció al lado de la gran pantera negra- Verdad hermosa- parecía muy tranquilo mientras acariciaba a aquella bestia

-Pero que dices ¡esa cosa se apareció cuando abrí mi puerta!-

-Ella no te hará nada, solo es un cachorro así que le gusta deambular por todos lados por eso te encontraste con ella-

El seguía jugando con la pantera que ya parecía un simple gatito que le lamia el rostro y se restregaba junto a él, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y la coloco a milímetros de la suya mientras que el animal quería seguir con el jugueteo.

-Ve a buscar a Gabe el te dará de comer chica luego jugare contigo-

La pantera parecía molesta y triste, precia como si arrastraba las patas mientras se iba.

-¿Que fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?-

-Lo que estabas haciendo con esa pantera-

-¡HO! Eso, no es gran cosa ella se siente segura a nuestro lado, nos respeta y tal parece que nos ha tomado cariño-

-¿De dónde la sacaron?

-Raciel la rescato te un traficante, hemos cuidado de ella durante un tiempo-

Bueno eso podía ser algo irrelevante en este momento, lo que quería era encontrar a Kat para poder resolver mis dudas.

-¿Donde está Katniss?-

-Se prepara para el desayuno acaba de levantarse, así que yo resolveré tus dudas- su rosto se volvió un tanto serio de repente- y te contare el resto-

-¿Hay más?-

El asintió con un gesto y entro con migo a la habitación serró y se sentó en una silla.

-Te recomiendo que te sientes esto será algo… impactante-

Me pareció algo tenso el ambiente así que sin decir nada me senté en la cama y abrece una de la almohada.

-¿Conoces los cuentos de Lavi?-

-Si mi madre los leía para mi, llenos de criaturas extrañas y magia-

-Esas historia todas y cada una son reales, apartando todo lo mágico, esas son las versiones endulzadas de la realidad-

Lo mire extrañada, no sabía si entendía bien, que era lo que trataba de decirme, que existían pegasos, pájaros de plumajes de fuego, bestias capases de hacer que calleras en sueños de mil años.

-Claro que mucho se acerca más a lo fantástico eso lo descubrirás a su tiempo, la que nos interesa ahora es la del inicio de Lavi-

-Claro que la recuerdo, la historia del chico que se enamora de su hermana pero ella ama a otro chico, se supone que fueron los primeros que llegaron aquí- Peeta me miro con una ceja alzada y mi rostro se volvió rojo de la vergüenza- Que la historia es romántica y yo en ese entonces era una niña pequeña-

-Vale, no me burlare, por ahora-se acomodo más en su silla y su rostro se volvió más serio- Lo que realmente paso no se sabe a ciencia cierta pero te contare lo que se sabe, esta tierra era sagrada habitada por ángeles, un lugar para un descanso breve de sus deberes, lo del romance es cierto, un serafín se enamoro de su pupila recién "nacida", podría decirse así, cuando ella tomo su lugar como principado, se enamoro de aquel con el que compartía su trabajo, al no conseguir que aquella ángel le amara el serafín pidió un deseo egoísta por lo que fue castigado, justa antes de que lo lanzaran del cielo se llevo consigo a aquellos ángeles que le eran fieles, al bajar el principado a tierra sagrada para un descanso fue asesinado por el serafín que le guardaba odio y rencor por arrebatarle lo que el mas deseaba, al saberse en el cielo, ella se desmorono y cayó en una profunda desesperación y sufrimiento, tanto que decidió vengarse, por alguna razón que desconozco, muchos arcángeles la siguieron y se libro una larga batalla, al derramarse sangre el lugar dejo de ser sagrado y se prohibió al resto de los ángeles bajar nuevamente a la tierra des entendiéndose el cielo de todos aquellos que participaron en el combate, al final ninguno sobrevivió y sus esencias quedaron flotando en la tierra. Al llegar los humanos mediante un accidente descubrieron que podían mesclar su esencia con la de ellos, así fue como nació nuestra raza marcándonos con la escarlas, todos los que estaban junto a aquel serafín incluso el lograron encontrar a alguien en quien habitar solo que ellos tomaban a aquellos de esencias débiles que cambiaban constantemente ya que ellos solo destruían las esencias de los humanos-

-No entiendo lo último-

Peeta suspiro con cansancio pero respondió a mi pregunta.

-Ellos fueron corrompidos por el egoísmo así que ellos solo vivían del dolor lo que mataba la esencia de los humanos, en pocas palabras habitar sus cuerpos los mataba, de esta manera aparecieron los marcados, desde ese día se han librado una innumerable de veces la misma batalla, esperando el final y tu formas parte de esto, llegaste en la última batalla y no podrás negar tu destino o ¿sí?-

Esto era increíble, pero después de lo que había pasado existía una enorme probabilidad de que todo fuera más real de lo que se imaginaba.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a pelear?, ¿Estaría dispuesta a proteger a Kat? o mejor ¿Estas dispuesta a matar?-

Su última pregunta me dejo desconcertaba, no sabía si me hablaba enserio, yo esperaba que no fuera verdad, aunque pensándolo bien tenia la eternidad por delante.

-Vale después de todo está la inmortalidad-

Peeta volvió a levantar la ceja y me miro de manera reprobatoria.

-No somos inmortales Clove cualquiera podría matarte de eso tienes que estar segura de que podría pasar-

La felicidad de ser un ángel se había ido en que mierda me estaba metiendo no podía entenderlo.

-Kat te quiere, y por eso quiere que sepas la verdad y decidas que quieres, solo te pido que no te alejes de ella, eres especial en su vida, nadie ha logrado acercarse a ella así como lo conseguiste tu-

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas en mi cabeza no sabía que responder, seguir su instinto de supervivencia o el del corazón, ¡Al diablo todo! Solo se vive una vez.

-Prometo protegerla incluso si mi vida se va en eso-

Peeta sonrió socarronamente y se levanto de la silla-

-Sabía que no la dejarías solo-

Se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir se giro a ella y volvió a sonreírse.

-Te sienta bien el cambio-

El calor subió a mis mejillas mientras me giraba para que no se diera cuenta, solo que por su risa estaba segura de que me había visto. Después de un eso me había quedado tumbada en mi cama pensando en todo, no savia cuanto tiempo llevaba dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-¡Pase!-

Escuche la puerta al abrirse pero seguía viendo hacia el techo hasta que escuche su voz y la mire.

-¿Como estas?-

-Algo intranquilo pero bien-

No podía descifrar su rostro por completo pero podía notar la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Peeta me dijo tu decisión, ¿estás segura?-

-No- mi respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría- Pero de lo que estoy segura es de que esto paso por alguna razón, mi destino así lo puso no voy a negarme a él de ninguna manera más aun si la vida de los que quiero están en riesgo y eso te incluye a ti-

Su rostro tan solo se recompuso un poco y se sentó a mi lado.

-Tienes que estar segura de querer entrar en nuestro mundo, no todo es lo que parece ser, puede haber cosas increíblemente hermosas pero al igual las hay horribles, debes poder separar lasos y no sucumbir ante lo que pase, tienes que volverte más fuerte, fría, calculadora, debes aprender… a matar-

Sus últimas palabras llegaron a mí como un susurro, lo mismo me había dicho Peeta y justo eso era lo que me preocupaba.

-¿No podemos evitar eso?-

Ella se volteo hacia la silla que anterior mente Peeta había ocupado y su mirada se perdió en ella.

-No se puedes, la misericordia no existe en nuestro mundo, ellos te atacaran decididos a matarte y no se detendrán a dudar en hacerlo a la menor posibilidad que tengan intentaran darle fin a tu vida, no importa lo que hagas no se detendrán hasta que ellos mismos pierdan la suya-soltó un suspiro triste y se volvió a mirarme directamente a los ojos- Puede ser difícil pero ese es nuestra encomienda terminar con ellos-

-Entonces tendré que hacerlo, pero lo evitar lo más que pueda-

-Me parece razonable- su rostro se tranquilizo y la tención desapareció de su cuerpo- El cambio te a favorecido mucho sabes-

-Eso mismo ha dicho Peeta pero yo no lo noto-

Ella me sonrió mientras se levantaba de la cama y alaba de mi para que hiciera lo mismo, como pudo me paro y me arrastro frente al espejo dejándome hay parada mientras habría las cortinas y regresaba a mi lado.

-Quiero que veas tu reflejo y hagas lo que te digo- asentí con la cabeza y ella tomo mis hombros-ve tu rostro, fíjate en tu piel, no tienes ni una sola imperfección, su tono es levemente muy suave y es mas tersa- ella tenía razón parecía porcelana- ahora tu cabello, más brillante, ¿rebelde? si pero hermoso-Mis risos se acomodaban para todos lados pero en las puntas se acomodaban mas dándome un toque curioso pero como decía Kat "hermoso"-detén esta vez tu mirada en tus ojos, mucho más fueres, llenos de luz envueltos en tus pestañas mas espesas y levemente risadas- mis ojos parecían un espeso chocolate caliente y brillante- y tu boca es de un tono más vivido, que queda excelente en ti en especial con lo que Rue preparo para ti ¿lo notas?-

-Si- Realmente había cambiado y me sentía guapísima con ello

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo algunos significados importantes

serafín:sol los ángeles de mas rango y secanos a dios

principados: son los ángeles que controlan todo, vigilan el mundo, la naturaleza, la vegetación, los animales, las personas e inclusive a los demás ángeles que ejercen otras labores, a parte de repartir y aportar un poco al mundo de serenidad, paz y amor.

arcángeles: son conocidos por todos, ya que son los grandes guerreros en aquellas batallas ante los demonios. Son los que dirigen las batallas del cielo y los que ordenan a los demás ángeles guerreros.

Ya nos veremos en el siguiente cap :D


	16. ¿renacer?

millllllllllllllllllll perdones

se que me tarde muchísimo con este cap pero

en mi defensa ya lo tenia solo que no podía subirlo por

el hecho de que mi madre me quito mi lap pero

ya que la tengo subiré este y el siguiente cap durante esta semana

así que disfruten este cap... dejen sus reviews!

* * *

Clove-

Mañana el cambio estará completo, a si que necesitas saber algunas cosas-

-¿No termine aun?-

-No, el cambio o purificación, tiene dos fases, la exterior, por la que ya pasaste, y la interior de la que tienes que saber para poder manejarla-

-¿Es doloroso?-realmente no quería volver a experimentar aquel dolor desgarrador de hacia un día, ella negó con la cabeza mientras me llevaba de vuelta a la cama para poder sentarnos.

-No ya no habrá dolor, te sentirás extraña, todo será diferente ante ti se desplegara un mundo nuevo podrás ver lo que el resto no y no solo será tu vista la que cambie, tu oído se volverá muy fine escucharas todo a tu alrededor aunque no quieras y por mínimo que sea, tu fuerza será mucho mayor al principio te costara calcular cuanta debes aplicar pero cuando la controles podrás hacer cualquier cosa como normalmente lo hacías, tu cuerpo se hará mas fuerte y con eso me refiero a tu piel será más difícil que algo te lastime además de que si te llegas a herir te curaras con rapidez, tus reflejos y destreza aumentaran por mucho y después conseguirás algunas habilidades diferentes pero falta tiempo para eso-

-¿Y eso cuando va a pasar?-

-Ya está pasando solo que no lo notaras hasta mañana así que cuando despiertes vas a tener que andarte con cuidado para no romper la cama-

Ella me sonrió de manera burlona pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella me interrumpió.

-Andando, mi mama preparo panqueques para el desayuno y si queremos algunos tendremos que llegar antes que los chicos-

Se encamino a la puerta y yo fui tras de ella, por fin iba a salir de esa habitación, un inmenso pasillo se abrió ante nosotras, paredes pulcramente blancas con una franja negra con un precioso piso de madera perfectamente pulido, Kat señalo hacia la izquierda y me sonrió.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites mi habitación es la de fondo a la derecha, no es difícil encontrarla por el grabado en la puerta-

-¿Tu puerta tiene un grabado?-

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras serraba mi puerta y me mostraba algo grabado en ella,

-Mi mama las mando a gravar con nuestras escarlas como un detalle especial, además ayuda a marcar a quien le pertenece cada habitación para quien no esta familiarizado con la casa, así que fíjate por dónde vas no quisiera que te perdieras este lugar es inmenso luego te daremos un tour-

Tomo mi mano y jalo de mí hasta que llegamos a unas gigantescas escaleras con aquel barandal de hierro de un complicado diseño bajamos apresuradamente y llegamos a un salón impresionante con paredes altas, lleno piezas de arte como si fuese una galería además de una gran chimenea sobre la que se encontraba un cuadro de la familia pintado al oleo, parecía destilar vida, la serie de candelabros de cristal brillaban por la luz que pasaba por los vitrales de la entrada, Kat me guió hacia una gran cocina en tonalidades vainilla, con mas candelabros de hierro y muy bien equipada, sobre la barra de madera ya se encontraba un platón de plata lleno de panqueques y tal como había dicho Kat los chicos los devoraban descontrolados.

-Llegan a tiempo chicas, sírvanse antes de que estos acaben con todos-

Ambas nos acercamos a la barra y Effie nos tendió un par de platos de porcelana con un delicado decorado y nos sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias mama- se volteo a ver a los chicos y tomo el bote de maple prácticamente vacío-¿Tenemos más miel?-

-Si cielo en la despensa y Clove apresúrate a servirte o no alcanzaras desayuno por cierto Kat donde están tus hermanas-

Ella dejo de moverse en lo que parecía ser más un armario que la alacena y luego rodó los ojos como gesto de frustración.

-Vienen corriendo entre risas no tardaran en llegar, me parece que traen algo entre manos-

Su madre rió pero los chicos seguían demasiado metidos en devorar sus desayunos que cualquier otra cosa de un momento a otro las chicas entraron con una resplandeciente sonrisa y sin más se abalanzaron sobre mi mientras me apretaban fuertemente chillaban de alegría o eso creo.

-No sabes lo feliz que nos puso saber que eras una de nosotros ¿verdad Rue?-

-Si ya eres parte de la familia, ¿cierto?-

Effie se giro colocando un gran panqueque en mi plato mientras dejaba un beso en mi frente Kat me lanzo un gesto de afirmación mientras que los chicos afirmaron frenéticamente mientras terminaba sus panqueque.

Después de eso el desayuno termino siendo completamente normal y divertido, claro que sin dejar pasar una pequeña pelea por panqueques y Effie preparado muchos más para las chica además de miles de quejas por el hecho de que Peeta había escondido panqueques para Kat.

Después de eso todo fue un tanto normal, fuimos a parar en una gigantesca sala con unos mullidos sillones y una vista del jardín un tanto reducida pero hermosa gracias a los ventanales, Kat interpreto algunas piezas para nosotros en el piano de pared caoba, mientas Peeta y Gabe jugaban una partida de ajedrez, un hermoso ajedrez de cristal con pequeñas piedrecillas, Marvel por su parte había desaparecido junto a Effie mientras tanto había dejado que las chicas arreglaran mis uñas. El tiempo se fue con rapidez después de eso comimos juntos de nuevo en la cocina solo que ya no se veía como si la casa estuviese bacía ya que se había llenado con gente del servicio, que tal parecía se había ido justo cuando yo había llegado, probablemente por mis gritos, realmente nadie me dijo mucho todo parecía indicar que escondían aun más secretos y yo quería saberlo todo de el nuevo mundo que se habría ante mí.

Me había enviado temprano de regreso a mi habitación para que descansara cosa que no quería pero que hice, me puse en camisón que estaba sobre la cama y me metí bajo las abanas, yo no tenía sueño en lo absoluto pero parecía que mi cuerpo pensaba lo contrario y comenzaba a ceder solo que la puerta se abrió y vi el rostro de Kat.

-¿Te importa si me quedo contigo? No quiero que mañana despiertes solo y desorientada- sonrió y se acerco- este lugar quedaría completamente destrozado-

Yo solo asentí mientras caí en un profundo sueño como si tuviese un botón de encendido y apagado.

Mis ojos aun se sentían pesado pero me obligue a abrirlos pestañe un par de veces mientras me encontraba con el rostro de Kat, me quede embelesada mirándola, su piel destilaba una luz platinada, y podía notar cada detalle de su rostro perfectamente, poco después comencé a ver a su alrededor todo era más brillante y claro como si el sol entrase fuertemente por la ventana solo que no podría ser eso ya que las cortinas estaban serradas cuando había entrado la noche anterior, comencé a girarme para comprobarlo pero para antes de que me moviera Kat puso su mano en mi hombro para detenerme.

-No te muevas vale-

Me paralice al ver sus ojos, parecidos al vació tan negros y profundos como un gran poso, nunca antes lo había notado.

-Muévete lo más lentamente posible que puedas para sentarte-

Ella se lanzo con tanta agilidad y rapidez fuera de mi cama que me sorprendí, poco después de eso comencé a moverme como me dijo hasta después de lo que me parecieron horas logre sentarme, me gire hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerrada y como la franja de luz que entraba se veía completamente diferente.

-¿Lista para conocer el mundo otra vez?-

Kat me sonrió ampliamente mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Vamos sigue mi ritmo y podrás levantarte sin romper la cama-

-¿Romper la cama?-

-Por lo menos eso fue lo que paso con Peeta, por lo que se a Glimmer le costó menos adaptarse, tu solo sigue mi ritmo lento, tal vez te parezca demasiado pero ahora te mueves más rápido de lo normal y tu fuerza es mucho mayor-

Jalo de mí suavemente y al mismo ritmo me moví yo quedando de pie a su lado mientras ella seguía sonriendo y me llevaba hacia el ventanal.

-Primero será la luz a lo que te enfrentes todo será más brillante y luminoso, lo segundo los olores todo será más intenso y abrumador y por último el oído te legaran miles de sonidos a la vez y puede que sea desconcertante pero todo irá bien nunca te soltare… y si es demasiado te traeré de nuevo dentro lo prometo-

Yo solo atine a asentir me sentía demasiado ansiosa y asustada como para hacer responder de otra manera sin soltar mi mano como lo prometió abrió lentamente las cortinas sentí como se abrían mas mis ojos anonadados por la magnífica luz que era demasiado brillante como si desprendiera pequeños destellos solo que esta no lastimaba mis ojos.

-Lo sé es hermoso, pero Yo prefiero la luz de la luna pareciera que tintinea alguna musiquilla- me dio un suave apretón en la mano y me acerco a la ventana que descubrí era un balcón- Quedaras fascinada con el jardín lista para el aroma y el sonido-

Volví asentir mientras habría ligeramente uno de los ventanales, lo primero que llego a mi fueron una inmensa cantidad de sonidos fuertes acompañados de muchos más de menor impacto, cuando el viento pego en mi rostro pude sentir cada aroma entrando en mis pulmones, desde aroma a el pasto y las flores hasta algo más sutil pero desagradable que me parecía era estiércol. Después de eso fije mi mirada en el jardín se veía increíble como si fuese mágico, lleno de todas esas tonalidades verdes, la danza suave de los árboles que bordeaban el jardín abriendo paso al bosque, el pequeño círculo de flores blancas después de aquella fuente destacaba con esplendor ante tanto verde que fluía en todo su esplendor, el cielo parecía mas azules e infinito con aquellas nubes esponjosas matizadas con sutiles sombras, incluso distinguía a un grupo de aves volando en lo alto esto era hermoso un tanto abrumador pero hermoso.

-Esta vista es una de mis favoritas, el jardín de esta casa es especial siempre parece desprender vida lo que nos proporciona energía a nosotros-

Por primera vez volví a prestar atención a Kat quien aun sostenía mi mano, que tal parecía yo había estado apretando inconscientemente así que rápidamente afloje mi agarre.

-Lo siento-

Ella me sonrió y negó levemente

-No tienes porque además sano rápido-

Al escuchar eso tome su mano examinándolo, le había apretado tanto la mano que tenía mis dedos marcados y su piel prácticamente morada, no podía creer quien yo hubiese causado eso.

-Te lo dije eres más fuerte que antes, así que no te sientas mal pronto aprenderás a controlarte y todo estará bien- me acerco al barandal del balcón mientras me señalaba el borde del bosque- Mis hermanos nos esperan por haya así que veamos lo que tienes-

Todo paso como en cámara lenta, Kat había saltado desde y yo no había podido evitarlo mire hacia abajo y la vi mientras caía, intente gritar por ayuda pero nada, mi voz no salía, no deje de estar alterada hasta que la vi caer de pie sobre el pasto de manera suave, agito su mano en saludo y me izo señas para que bajara, como rayos ella pensaba que podría lanzarme del balcón y en especial con un camisón, bueno ella también había saltado en su pijama de cuadros, algo que no había notado hasta ahora, pero quien hubiese creído que ella usara una camisa y pantalones a cuadros, todo extra grande, pero eso no importaba no quería lanzarme al vacio.

-Vamos Clove no pasara nado lo único que puede que pase es que se hagan un par de hoyos en el jardín-

-Lo juras-

-Te lo juro tu solo impúlsate suavemente y flexiona las rodillas antes de caer-

No quería hacerlo pero tenía que intentarlo si Kat lo había hecho yo también podía, tome un largo respiro y me lance al vació.


	17. Escarla

Aquí otro cap espero les guste y

dejen sus reviews!

:DDD

Y !FELICES FIESTAS! ALGO RETRASADAS

* * *

Katniss

Sabía que lo que alentar a Clove a hacer algo tan arriesgado podrá salir mal por el simple hecho que no se controlaba aun pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle que mejor no lo hiciera ella ya estaba cayendo y yo esperaba atraparla si veía que no podía bajar bien solo que fue todo lo contrario descendió a la perfección en la tierra solo quedaron leves marcas de sus pies descalzos.

-Eso fue increíble, ¿a cuanta altura salte?, ¿Cómo pude caer de pie?-

No puede evitar sonreír por su excitación, al menos nada había salido mal.

-Si eso te gusto sígueme- me gire hacia el bosque y le indique el camino con un gesto- Corre hasta el borde a toda velocidad y no te olvides de respirar-

Me miro extrañada pero arranco al mismo tiempo que yo, los colores se arremolinaron a nuestro alrededor, mire de reojo en su dirección y pude notar que admiraba todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, con la rapidez que llevábamos no tardamos en llegar a la borde del bosque frene de golpe y Clove intento lo mismo solo que resbalo y se golpeo el hombro contra un árbol.

-¡Auch!, debes tener más cuidado-

-¡¿PORQUE NO ME SIGUE DOLIENDO?!-

-Ya te dije sanamos rápido y el dolor es momentáneo además no fue más que un simple rasguño al igual que mi mano mira-

Le mostré que los moretones de mi mano que prácticamente había desaparecido solo quedaban unas leves manchas verdes, me miro sorprendida para después hacer aquel gesto extraño de entre fascinación y duda.

-Sígueme los chicos nos esperan-

-No es peligroso adentrarse en el bosque-

-Si no lo conoces sí, pero nada aquí podría atacarnos a menos que sean seguidores de Primrose lo que dudo ya que no pueden entrar a aquí desde que purificamos la zona así que es seguro y estas con migo, yo no dejaría que te pasara nada-

-¡Chicas por fin llegaron!-

-Tranquilízate Marvel o asustaras a Clove-

Bromeo Gabe

-Comparado con tu rostro al despertar no lo creo-

-¡CAYATE IDIOTA!-

Gabe se abalanzo hacia él y ambos cayeron con un ruido sordo para después rodar hacia el bosque, comúnmente Gabe no era así pero probablemente no había podido dormir bien así que sacaría su mal humor con Marvel a quien lo le disgustaría un juego rodando por el barro.

-¡Hay que separarlos o hacer algo!-

La vos de Clove se escuchaba muy preocupada.

-No te preocupes no les pasara nada solo están jugando, no pasaran de algunos golpes y rasguños nada grave-

Clove se le quedo viendo a Peeta mientras levantaba una ceja.

-Peeta tiene razón son un par de niños así que no hagas caso a sus gritos y palabrerías-

Le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-

-Descubrir tus habilidades, tu fuerza, rapidez, agilidad, reflejos y tu temperatura-

-¿Mi temperatura?-

-Si tu temperatura ira descendiendo, cuando te controles tu temperatura habrá llegado a cierto punto, así que mientras más rápido baje más fácil volverás a moverte de manera normal y no correremos el riesgo de que rompas algún escritorio y nos delates al mundo entero chica-

Le explico Peeta por mí mientras yo caminaba entre algunos arbustos para seguida por mis hermanas cargando un par de mochilas, mire sobre mi hombro a Clove, haciéndole un gesto para que nos acompañara

-Y a menos que quieras seguir usando un camisón y estar descalza deberías venir con nosotras-

Clove

Al salir de entre los arbustos con pantalones cortos y una camiseta azul además de un par de tenis, los chicos llegaron corriendo completamente sucios y con el cabello enmarañado, no pude evitar fijarme en ellos como lo había hecho con el resto, deslumbrada por el brillo de la melena dorada de Glimmer que hacía resplandecer sus ojos, o las franjas mas calaras en los ojos de Rue al igual que los pocos cabellos castaño claros que tintilaban en su melena, los ojos azul marino de Peeta había logrado hipnotizarla como si se encontrara en lo más profundo del mar eran fantásticos pero la sensación que me transmitían no me agradaba del todo, en cuanto a Marvel no podía dejar de admirar sus mejillas teñidas de un rosa pálido y de aquel cabello obscuro enmarañado y ondulado que lo hacía ver encantador igual que a un niño pequeño con aquel danzante hoyuelo en su mejilla, pero nada me había preparado para dejar mi mirada fija en Gabe mi cuerpo se erizo al verlo por completo, estaba claro que era más alto que yo con ese perfecto torso y esos hombros levemente anchos que se hacía notar por la ajustada camiseta morada y a pesar de estar sucio su rostro parecía perfectamente pulido de forma cuadrada, con los pómulos ligeramente afilados con aquella perfecta nariz alargada, sus cejas eran pobladas pero sin exagerar y eran el perfecto marco de aquellos impresionante ojos grises, maravillosamente hermosos, con un borde casi negro mientras que una serie de tonos de grises se entre mezclaban como pequeñas grietas en el hielo, que gracias a su camiseta se podrían confundir con un tono violeta, delineados por unas espesas pestañas negras y aquella cabellera negra y lacia que a pesar de estar alborotada se vea suave y sedosa, tenía una gran tentación de pasar mis dedos atreves de, me mordí el labio inferior mientras mis ojos volvían a los suyos note que sonreirá, una perfecta, encantadora y sexy sonrisa, pude sentir la forma en que mis mejillas se teñían de rosa solo que él no me miraba a mi así que seguí su mirada y me encontré a Katniss, perfecta como siempre llevaba prácticamente lo mismo que yo a acepción de que su camiseta tenía un cuello en v, era de un verde militar lo que hacía que sus ojos se viran como un verde olivo y su cabello estaba completamente recogido en una perfecta trenza francesa. Gabe nunca me miro a mi lo que izo que algo en mi se estrujara y doliera de manera punzante.

Gabe

Ella se veía hermosa con algo tan simple, la camiseta se ajustaba a su cuerpo dejando ver su pequeña cintura, aquellos pantalones cortos dejaban a la vista aquellas piernas de infarto y su rostro, tan perfecto, me hechizaba volviéndome loco lo sabia ella era mi hermana, mi hermana gemela, habíamos compartido el mismo vientre y al mismo tiempo pero eso no evitaba que provocara en mi esa maravillosa sensación en mi corazón acelerado, el único problema era que desconocía sus sentimientos hacia mí, también que Petta estuviese enamorado de ella también, aunque no lo admitiera aun, y el hecho de que últimamente pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos cosa que no podía negar me daban celos, en especial la noche de la fiesta, ellos nunca habían dejado de bailar juntos y muy pegados para después desaparecer en la noche.

Peeta

Llegue a su lado en un instante, a ambos los tome por las orejas antes de que pudieran hacer o decir cualquier cosa, los arrastre cerca del lago, los tumbe de rodillas en el borde y justo antes de soltarlos atine un par de golpes en su nuca, ambos chillaron en protesta y volví a atinar otro golpe.

-¡Ya hombre cálmate quieres!-

-No Marvel, estamos en algo serio y tu provocando a Gabe-

-Ya ves idiota todo por tu culpa-

-Tú tampoco hables Gabe que no porque no duermas bien puedes lanzártele a la gente enzima ante la menor provocación-

-¡Pero Peeta!-

Volvieron a replicar ambos pero justo cuando pensaba callarlos Kat hablo

-Nada de quejas o replicas, Peeta tiene razón con regañarlos-

-Vale prometemos comportarnos-

Le respondió Marvel mientras alzaba las manos y sonreirá intentando que Kat dejara pasar esta.

-Antes de cualquier cosa lávense un poco lucen asquerosos-

Glimmer ya se encontraba a mi lado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras examinaba el aspecto desaliñado de los chicos, mostro un gesto de asco y los tomo por el brazo y sin previo aviso los lanzo en el lago como simples piedras, los chicos gritaron con diversión antes de caer en el agua, Glimmer rodó los ojos y se enjuago las manos en el borde del lago mientras que los chicos seguían jugando en el agua.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada y de en un instante estaban a nuestro lado, con el pequeño detalle de que Clove estaba a punto de caer en el lago, con no podes controlarse aun, así que Nade tuvo que jalarla de vuelta.

-No te emociones de mas terminaras lastimándote o lastimando a alguien-

Los chicos salieron de golpe del agua y se sacudieron mojando a Glimmer quien retrocedió tras de Kat para evitar que se le acercaran.

-Ya déjense de juegos y vallan a secarse tienen un minuto antes de que esto se ponga en marcha-

Los chicos hicieron un salido militar saliendo disparados claro que Marvel tenía que hacer una tontería antas de poder seguir cualquier orden.

-Linda escarla Clove-

La chica se puso roja como un tomate mientras Marvel desaparecía tras un guiño.

-Que no te afecte lo que diga, Marvel es así y nunca cambiara, le gustan demasiado las chicas y las bromas como para hacerlo-

Nade se arrodillo y miro fijamente la escarla en la pierna de Clove para después trazarla suavemente, mientras que ella se ponía aun mas roja, algo que no creía posible, y estremeciéndose ante su tacto.

-Perdón si te incomoda pero debo revisar como progresa tu escarla, si el dibujo esta completo con el simple tacto podre leerla-

-¿Leerla?-

-Si las escarlas son palabras que te dan a entender algo, pero no de manera concreta, simples palabras, para poder tener un significado completo deben componerse de muchas de ellas, son un lenguaje antiguo y complicado pero abren paso para saber cualquier lengua, una habilidad que adquirió estas tierras y una que adquirirás, podrás hablar y entender cualquier idioma existente-

Después de la explicación de Glimmer el rostro de Ecaterin seguía con la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión mientras que Kat se colocaba frente a ella.

-Te mostrare-

Se giro y levanto su camiseta bajando un poco sus pantalones cortos para dejar a la vista su espalda baja y su escarla.

-Pasa tu dedo índice por todas las líneas que componen mi escarla y lo descubrirás-

Clove

Kat estaba parada justo enfrente de mí dejando a la vista aquella marca que llamaba escarla, un dibujo perfectamente trazado, al igual que el de mi muslo, que abarcaba prácticamente toda su espalda baja completamente negro como un tatuaje con el pequeño detalle de que parecía despedir luz por todos los bordes del trazo. Me sentía extrañamente atraída hacia el así que seguí las ordenes de Kat y comencé a trazarlo con mi dedo desde el extremo derecho, siguiendo la obscura línea que se curvaba y entrelazaba haciendo algunos nudos y figurillas, hasta llegar al medio trazando un extraño símbolo y continuar con la línea hasta llegar al extremo izquierdo. Al trazarlo una serie de pequeñas imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza, un campo de lirios azules durante una un cielo nocturno, una explosión de luz, una guerra, un par de ojos azules, el agua de un rió los arboles bailando por la briza y por ultimo una luna escarlata, todo rápido y algo confuso.

-Lo has visto todo por completo no es así-

Me pregunto Peeta con un gesto serio yo simplemente asentí Kat cubrió de nuevo su espalda y se movió a mi lado.

-Cada escarla marcada en nuestro cuerpo cuenta una historia, tu propia historia lo que fuiste y lo que podrás llegar a ser, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro todo en un mismo lugar-

Comprendía lo que me decía pero no le encontraba demasiado sentido a las cosas así que…

-Que tienen que ver las imágenes que vi contigo-

-Mucho, poco, nada, todo, puede que vieras recuerdos de mis antecesoras pero dejaremos el reto de la historia para después puede ser muy confuso y estresante y tenemos que medir tus habilidades-

-Yo me siento en control-

Todos rieron como si hiciera una broma algo que hizo que me percatara de que Gabe y Marvel estaban de vuelta.

-Chica hablas en serio porque si no te has visto caminar aun parece muy rígida-

Me señalo Glimmer

-Si Nade no te hubiese detenido abrías caído al lago-

Me indico Peeta

-Y no te hubieras golpeado si pudieses-

Me recordó Kat

-Bueno vamos a comenzar o solo traje esto porque si-

Dijo Marvel mientras pasaba de una mano a otra un balón de fútbol americano.

-¿Vamos a jugar?-

-Claro, solo que esto será más rápido, salvaje, con un balón mucho más pesado y resistente sin olvidarnos de todos contra todos-

Una gran sonrisa se desplegó en el rostro juguetón de Marvel dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos.


	18. un partido y un secreto

Al fin les traigo un nuevo capitulo disfrútenlo

y dejen sus Reviews!

* * *

Clove

-¿Vamos a jugar?-

Le pregunte un tanto sorprendida.

-Claro, solo que esto será más rápido, salvaje, con un balón mucho más pesado y resistente sin olvidarnos de todos contra todos-

Una gran sonrisa se desplegó en el rostro juguetón de Marvel dejando a la vista sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Quiero el pase más largo que tengas Marvel-

-Claro que lo tendrás Peeta-

Las sonrisas de todos se desplegaron soltando miradas desafiantes.

-Clove tu solo intenta conseguir el balón-

Me indico Rue, mientras que Marvel impulsaba el brazo hacia tras disparando el balón sobre los arboles a una increíble velocidad, todos soltaron a correr, me abalance lo más rápido que pude, esto era increíble el viento golpeaba mi rostro y mis pies prácticamente no tocaban el piso, me sentía libre. Todo el bosque se arremolinaba a mi alrededor de manera salvaje, esquivaba cada árbol con el más mínimo esfuerzo y pasaba sobre cualquier obstáculo sin siquiera detenerme, salí de mis ensoñaciones encontrándome de vuelta a la pelea por el balón, no recordaba ir en la dirección correcto pero algo me decía que sabría el punto exacto en el que se detendría, los chicos corrían a mi lado, ágiles y elegantes como gacela, yo quería saber si me veía como ellos o seria que me viera torpe como una gacela recién nacida. Glimmer corría a mi lado con su melena clara arremolinándose como la de un león, no me había sacado la vista de enzima pero seguía enfocada en la carrera, los chicos iban a la cabeza en el medio mientras Kat y Rue se encontraban atrás al otro extremo, nos acercábamos al balón, Gabe y Rue habían brincado, el sobre la espalda de Marvel lanzándolo sobre un árbol que tal parecía por el estruendo había caído junto a él tras nosotros soltando insultos.

-¡Mierda! Me pagaras esta, pequeño bastardo-

Gabe soltó una risotada y grito con alegría mientras Rue había caído sobre una rama y se movía sobre nosotros, las chicas le siguieron mientras que Marvel volvía a darnos alcance.

-¡Estás muerto imbécil!-

Grito Marvel quien se lanzo como una vestía hacia Gabe atinando una patada a Peeta en el camino por lo que este lo tomo por el tobillo mientras derrapaba y lo estrello contra el piso frente a mí, no deje de correr y pase sobre ellos impulsándome en la espalda de Peeta dándome una ventaja de algunos metros frente a Gabe.

-¡Buena táctica chica, pero no dejare que ganes es…!-

Me felicitaba hasta que escuche el golpe de su cabeza contra la tierra y las risas de los chicos mientras aparecían a mi lado.

-¡Te dije que lo pagarías chiquillo idiota!-

Le grito Marvel mientras que las chicas soltaron algunas risas mientras pasaban sobre nosotros entre las ramas, como si fueran hadas jugueteando. Los arboles comenzaban a separarse cada vez has hasta que nos fue posible correr en línea recta, las chicas dejaron los arboles cayendo frente a nosotros, podía vislumbrar el balón ahora así que acelere, no fui la única en acelero, Marvel me adelanto con unas zancadas de mas y todos nos seguían de cerca. El primero en abalanzarse por el fue Gabe a quien tacleo Marvel.

-No te dejare tocar el balón en todo el día aunque eso haga que yo tampoco lo toque-

Peeta se impulso con una roca que termino destrozada y justo antes de tomarlo Glimmer lo tacleo por un costado cayendo con golpe seco.

-¡Ni lo pienses Peeta!-

Se apresuro a impulsarse de vuelta Rue se abalanzo contra ella antes de que regresara tras de el balón. Solo quedábamos Kat y yo, algo que parecía causarle gracia a Kat, al fin decidí impulsarme para alcanzar el balón, justo estaba entre mis dedos cuando sentí un brazo sobre mi estomago interponiéndose entre el balón y yo antes de lanzarme lejos y caer a la tierra sobre mi trasero, Kat ya tenía el balón entre las manos y caía de regreso al piso suavemente, levanto el brazo con el balón en símbolo de victoria mientras el resto aullaba con alegría y se levantaban del piso, sacudí mi trasero al levantarme y me acerque al resto.

-Buen trabajo chica, casi logras conseguir el balón en tu primer juego-

Marvel alboroto mi cabello de forma cálida para darme un gran abrazo de oso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Marvel me sonrió de manera resplandeciente mientras negaba con la cabeza de manera incrédula.

-Un abraso para felicitarte tonta ¿qué creías que era?, después de todo ya eres parte de la familia-

No pude evitar sentirme feliz ante sus palabras y el gesto de afirmación que me dio el resto. Después de eso seguimos jugando, los golpes nunca pararon y gracias a mi buen desempeño según Marvel me apañe barios golpes bastante fuertes además de escuchar una sarta de groserías por parte de los chicos y ninguna de las veces conseguí el balón, pero tuve muchas posibilidades.

Después de nuestro partido Effie había preparado un banquete inmenso de comida en el jardín con la cual arrasamos sin dejar ni una migaja, al no desayunar estaba claro que después del ejercicio nos muriéramos de hambre después nos envió a todos por una ducha, deteniéndome para chequear mi temperatura antes de desaparecer tras sus aterradores regañarnos por ensuciar el piso.

Cuando conseguí quedar completamente limpia Effie había llamado a mi puerta.

-Adelante-

Ella abrió suavemente la puerta mientras terminaba de cepillar mis ahora increíbles risos.

-Lista cariño, lo chicos esperan en la entrada-

-Claro, te sigo-

Effie giro sobre sus tacones y me guio hacia abajo. El la entrada de la casa los chicos ya nos esperaban algo ansioso.

-Al fin llegas chica-

-Lo siento no lograba sacarme toda la tierra de enzima-

Todos echaron a reír pero Effie los callo.

-Ya deben irse o se les hará más tarde, así que digan adió y largo o pateare sus traseros fuera de la casa-

Esta vez todos reímos solo que yo tenía una duda.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-De regreso a la escuela, si no lo recuerdas el martes y hay clases solo que tú te quedas-

Me dijo Marvel

-¿Por qué?-

-Puede que ya tengas más control pero tu temperatura no ha terminado de bajar y no es seguro, así que mama se encargara de ti-

Me recordó Kat, yo simplemente suspire con disgusto y me cruce de brazos.

-Vamos no te pongas así, por lo menos no tendrás que aguantarte las clases-

Intento animarme Gabe, después de eso nos despedimos y Rue me hizo prometer que la dejaría hacerse cargo de mi guardarropa, los seguimos afuera donde ya se encontraba el Alfa Romeo rojo de Kat, un lindo Aston Martin One-77 plateado que pertenecía a Marvel, quien no dejo de alardear de él, y un Mustang Bumblebee amarillo de Glimmer. Volvimos a despedirnos y los chicos montaron en los autos para salir a toda velocidad.

* * *

Katniss

Nos habíamos despedido de Clove y ya estaba conduciendo rumbo a la academia acompañada de Peeta.

-Tranquilízate preciosa estará bien-

Me aseguro él mientras jugaba con mi estéreo

-Como puedes saberlo-

-Effie cuida de ella, ambos sabemos que es la mejor en ello, consiguió que todos nosotros creciéramos con el número mínimo de incidente-

Bufe y apreté el puente de mi nariz como un intento de despejarme.

-Lo sé es solo que me preocupa, se cuan estresante puede llegar a ser todo y en especial el asunto de Alice-

-Eso no es tu culpa en lo absoluto nadie sabía que podría pasar eso-

-Y lo sé solo que no se cómo va a reaccionar a ello-

Peeta rodo los ojos y se recargo más en el asiento.

-Realmente te importa la chica no es así-

Simplemente me encogí de hombros, el tenia razón

-Realmente no sé porque peo me gusta su forma de ser-

Peeta soltó una carcajada y me miro con burla

-Dios la chica es como un torbellino-

-Ese es el porque me agrada, es prácticamente lo contrario a mi-

Peeta asintió con un extraño gesto y subió el volumen de alguna vieja canción que había sintonizado en el estéreo antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Has visto como no le saca la mirada a Gabe?-

-Probablemente el no lo ha notado-

-Eso está claro, tu hermano es un despistado idiota-

-Y ese idiota es tu mejor amigo y lo contrario ti-

Le espete a mi defensa de mi amistad con Clove

-Que puedo decir-

Se encogió de hombros y puso su mano en mi rodilla, lo que hizo que sintiera el calor proveniente de él y me alterar un poco.

-Prometo que todo estará bien si ella te perdió una vez no lo permitirá dos-

Suspire con fastidio mientras tomaba una curva de manera acelerada para echar a andar mi coche a todo lo que daba.

-No estoy segura de eso pero lo espero, no creo que saber que tu mejor amiga supuestamente muerta realmente no lo está, sea algo fácil de entender-

-Para ella será un gran alivio-

-Pero no el hecho de ella realmente nunca existió y que realmente ella sea Yo-

Ese era un simple echo Alice solo había sido la forma que mi mente encontró para poder regresar parte mis recuerdos sin provocarle daños a mi cuerpo.

* * *

Clove

Effie me abrazo por los hombros y me llevo de regreso al interior.

-Que te parece si tu y yo vamos por algo de café y nos sentamos para que te cuente todo lo que necesitas saber

-Claro, quiero poder entender todo esto-

-Eso nos llevara toda la noche, una enorme jarra de café además de varios panecillos y algunas cajas de pañuelos-

-¿Pañuelos?-

-Ya sabrás porque cariño, por el momento iré a buscar a la pequeña y traviesa pantera, no puedo sacarle un ojo de enzima, ama destrozar mis cojines-

Effie me llevo a su estudio ,después de haber conseguido una bandeja repleta de magdalenas además de convencer a la pantera de soltar uno de los cojines, este lugar era increíble, todo estaba lleno de colores cálidos con grandes libreros repletos, magníficos cuadros, una serie de sofás de piel color chocolate con una pequeña mesa de café cuadrada, un magnifico escritorio con una gigantesca silla, grandes ventanales con cortinas vaporosas color oro, bonitas lámparas, y una serie de estanterías llenas de cosas además de una pequeña mesa con una cafetera y lo necesario para café.

-Voy a prepara algo de café así que ponte cómoda en algún sofá y me uniré contigo en un momento, ¿podrías dejar las magdalenas en la mesita?-

Tome la charola que me ofrecía, la coloque sobre la mesita y me senté lo mejor que pude y espere hasta que Effie tomo asiento al otro extremo, se saco los zapatos y los coloco sobre el sofá, la pantera se acomodo justo a un lado de sus zapatos y restregó su cabeza en los pies de Effie.

-Acomódate cariño no tienes que estar toda rígida y paro lo que tengo que contarte será mejor que te pongas cómoda-

Esto me preocupaba pero me saque los zapatos y me acomode nuevamente sobre el sillón.

-¿Que es lo que quieres decirme Effie?-

-Es sobre tu amiga Alice-

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos no entendía a que venía en esto Alice y como ella sabía de Alice.

-¿A qué viene Alice a esto? y ¿cómo sabes de ella?-

-Ella es un eslabón importante en este asunto y la conozco más de lo que crees- Yo estaba en shock seguía sin entender que quería decirme- Cariño… Alice nunca murió-

Pude sentir las lagrimas rodar por mis mejillas, esta era la noticia más grande que había recibido no podía creer que estuviese viví nosotros mismos habíamos ido a su tumba durante las vacaciones. Effie me tomo por los hombros y me abraso dulcemente intentando tranquilizarme.

-Necesito que estés tranquila para lo que tengo que decir cariño-

Me alejo un poco mientras yo secaba mis lágrimas e intentaba respirar suavemente, cuando logre tranquilizarme me alejo un poco y me miro directamente a los ojos.

-Cariño la verdad es que Alice… no es… ella era Katniss, Alice solo fue una ilusión-

Eso fue lo único que necesite para desmoronarme en sus brazos.

* * *

Estacione el auto en un sitio libre, baje del auto y me encontré con una mirada preocupada de parte de Peeta se encamino hacia mí y tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos mientras me examinaba.

-No te vez muy bien, será mejor que descanses-

-No me siento cansada en lo absoluto-

Me queje por lo bajo mientras él me fruncía el ceño.

-Quiero salir a caminar un rato vale-

Lo mire a los ojos y el noto mi decisión, suspiro y soltó mi rostro.

- Se que con mi aprobación o no lo harás de todos modos así que iré contigo-

Acaso este chico no entendía que quería ir sola.

-Aunque sé que no lo quieres-

Mis hermanos se acercaron hacia nosotros y Gabe intervino en nuestra recién comenzada discusión antes de que pudiera contestar.

-Yo te acompañare y… mantendré una distancia razonable para que te sientas a solas-

No pude evitar sonreír mientras miraba a Peeta, paso una mano por mi cabello y me sonrió de vuelta.

-Ve con Gabe, no te sumerjas demasiado en el bosque, regresa antes de la media noche, no se te ocurra sobre exigirte y no te vayas a dormir con el estomago vacio, ¿entendido?-

Rodé los ojos y le pegue en las costillas.

-Si papá-

El beso mi frente dejándome estática ante el gesto, vale no me desagradaba realmente era algo tranquilizante y dulce, pero algo que nunca había hecho.

-Descansa bien preciosa-

Comenzó a caminar hacia mis hermanos y golpeo en el brazo a Gabe juguetonamente.

-Cuídala bien chico-

-No tienes porque recordármelo "Tio"-

Peeta rodo los ojos y se fue mientras se empujaba contra Marvel a manera de juego, Gabe me indico con la cabeza hacia el exterior y le seguí.

* * *

Gabe

Había conseguido quedar a solas con ella tenía mi oportunidad, tenía que decirle, este momento era perfecto cielo nocturno despejado por el viento, luna llena, un bosque de otoño perfecto para declararle mis sentimientos a la más hermosa chica y mi hermana Katniss.


	19. Realmente te amo

Aquí esta otro capi mas

espero que les guste

y dejen Reviews!

* * *

Gabe

Ambos caminamos rumbo al bosque, tranquila y pausadamente hasta que dejamos de escuchar algo más que la naturaleza.

-Antes de que te deje sola, ¿podemos hablar de algo?-

Ella me sonrió de manera leve y asintió.

-Claro Gabe puedes decirme todo lo que quieras-

Me acerque delicadamente, tome su mano suavemente para poder detener el paso y la mire directamente a los ojos, aquellos en los que me perdía profundamente, me devolvió la mirada de manera curiosa mientras que yo estaba muriéndome por saber que le diría.

-Katniss sabes que eres la chica mas increíblemente, pones frente a todo problema, siempre nos mantienes fuerte, eres dulce con quien lo necesita, toda una guerrera… el ángel más perfecto que puede haber-

Kat hizo un puchero y se disponía a quejarse hasta que pase mi pulgar por su mejilla.

-Por eso te amo-

Al fin lo había dicho y esperaba su reacción con ansias, dejando mi mano en su mejilla, poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, esto era algo bueno, acaricio mi mejilla igual que yo lo había hecho solo que dejo caer su mano al llegar a mi barbilla y dijo las palabras que yo tanto ansiaba.

-Yo también te amo Gabe-

No pude evitar sonreír como un imbécil ante sus palabras mientras me acercaba hacia sus labios, los labios que tanto ansiaba besar.

Algo me detuvo cuando casi estaba cerca de ellos abrí los ojos de golpe y me encontré con su mano, tras ella una mirada de sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Gabe qué es lo que haces?-

-Solo quiero darte un beso-

Kat se alejo de mi incrédula mientras se miraba aturdida parecía haber mal entendido las cosas y haberlas procesado hacia tan solo un segundo.

-No, esto no puede ser Gabe, ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡No! ¡No solo mi hermano! ¡Eres mi hermano gemelo!-

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡TE AMO KATNISS! ¡TE AMO Y NO COMO MI HERMANA!-

Ella suspiro y volvió acercarse a mí para tomar mi mano.

-Gabe, yo no te veo como nada más que mi hermano, no puede amarte como algo que no sea mi hermano, quiero que lo entiendas esto no pude ser, simplemente no puede-

Baje mi mirada y ella acaricio mi mejilla mientras me abrasaba.

-Ay alguien que espera amarte y volverse loca por ti pero esa no soy yo Gabe-

-No quiero a nadie más que a ti-

Ella volvió alejarse y me observo severamente.

-Eso no va a pasar, tienes que metértelo en la cabeza nuca podre amarte cómo quieres que lo haga, ahora por favor vete Gabe quiero estar sola-

Estaba muy lastimado, prácticamente roto, me sentía como mierda, así que no pude hacer nada más que dar media vuelta y desparecer de su vista, cuando alcance la academia divise a Peeta recargado contra la pared.

-¿Donde está Kat?-

No pude evitar descargar mi furia con el así que lo tome de su camisa y lo pegue a la pared elevándolo un poco.

-Más te vale cuidar de ella, si dejas que la lastimes o la lastimas serás hombre muerto, ahora ve a verla, te necesita-

Le lance a un lado y casi cae al suelo, no sabía cómo me veía pero debía de ser horrible, porque Peeta no me dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el bosque. Yo me sentía como mierda así que solo corrí a mi habitación.

* * *

Katniss

Me había derrumbado sobre la tierra después de que Gabe se hubiese ido, su declaración me había dejado conmocionada y deprimida, no sabía cómo había podido pasar esto, pero no existía nada que pudiese lograr que me atrajera de otra manera y yo no había actuado de tal manera que el interpretara en mis acciones otra cosa que demostrara lo contrario.

Sentí que unos paso se acercaban de manera apresura y me gire levemente para ver sobre mi hombro mientras llegaba Peeta con el rostro preocupado, se apresuro a llegar a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien princesa?-

Me acurruque en su pecho y negué con la cabeza.

-No no lo estoy-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso preciosa? Gabe esta como un loco y su rosto se veía tan mal-

Me pegue más a él para poder acurrucarme mejor así que él me coloco sobre su regreso y yo hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

-Gabe dijo que me ama y no como una hermana sino como a una chica, incluso intento besarme-

Peeta se puso algo rígido pero no dijo nada por un largo momento hasta que soltó un suspiro.

-¡Dios este chico! No creía que te fuera a decir eso alguna vez-

Mi rostro cambio por completo como era esto posible Peeta lo sabía, me aleje de él y le lance una mirada acusadora.

-¡TU LO SABIAS Y NUNCA ME DIJISTE NADA!-

-No princesa te lo juro no sabía nada pero tenía leves sospechas, ese chico te tiene en un pedestal-

Bufe y rodé los ojos mientras el volvía a atraer hacia él.

-Lo lastime mucho y me siento como mierda pero no puedo verlo de esa manera-

-Lo sé preciosa y el también lo sabe solo necesita tiempo para notarlo-

-¿Puedes prometer que todo irá bien?-

Me escondí en su cuello mientras sentía como sonreirá y me apretaba más.

-Todo irá bien te lo aseguro-

Hice un puchero y el volvió a reír.

-¡Promételo!-

Rio más fuerte y acaricio mi cabello.

-Lo prometo Katniss todo irá bien-

Y así me quede acurrucada en sus brazos durante un largo tiempo hasta que su celular sonó.

-Si… esta con migo… enseguida te la paso…-

Bajo su teléfono y me alejo suavemente para poder verme.

-Es Effie, Clove quiere hablar contigo… ya lo sabe todo sobre Alice-

Trague suavemente y tome el celular que me ofrecía, algo dudosa.

-Bueno-

Al instante escuche la voz de Clove llorosa e histérica.

-¡IDIOTA! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE MENTIRME?! ¡¿SABES COMO DE TRISTE ME SENTÍ AL PERDERTE?!- su voz comenzó a quebrarse- ¡TONTA TE AMO y no me importa nada NO QUIERO PERDERTE otra vez!-

Su voz se volvió quebrar mientras sollozaba y por primera vez note yo también estaba llorando.

-Lo siento mucho Clove yo nunca quise lastimarte, todo fue pensando él lo difícil que seria para ustedes-

-¡Y CREES QUE FUE MÁS FÁCIL PENSAR QUE ESTABAS MUERTA!-

-Realmente lo siento no pensé, deja que te lo compense, cualquier cosa que quieras-

-¡SOLO NO VUELVAS A IRTE! Promételo-

-Te lo prometo-

Después de pasar un largo rato ablando y llorando con Clove al fin colgamos y Peeta me sostuvo otra vez en sus brazos hasta que recupere la compostura.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir-

-No quiero-

Peeta se burlo de mi puchero y me levanto entre sus brazos.

-No te quejes princesa, lo necesitas hoy tuviste muchas emociones y es más que suficiente por un día así que te llevare a dormir-

Nos llevo a escondidas hasta mi habitación y me acomodo en mi cama, pero yo realmente no quería quedarme sola, así que jale de él, Peeta negó con la cabeza pero aun así se coloco a mi lado y me acerco a él para que pudiese acurrucarme en su pecho y dormir.

-Duerme ángel que todo estará bien-

Acaricio mi cabello y comenzó a tararear una nana para mi, poco tiempo después caí completamente dormida entre sus brazos.

Clove

Después de la llamada con Kat logre controlar mis sollozos, así que Effie comenzó a explicarme algunas cosas mientras me tomaba un té y unas magdalenas.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti cariño, tomaste la noticia de la mejor manera que pudo haber-

Yo solo atine a asentir.

-Quieres que sigamos con esto o lo dejamos para mañana después de todo creo que han sido muchas emociones para un solo día-

No quería aplazar esto así que negué, ella suspiro y bebió algo de su café.

-Vale, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Lo pensé durante un momento hasta que conseguí formular una pregunta.

-¿Qué izo Kat para perder sus recuerdos? Y ¿Por qué? Quién querría eso-

Effie tomo mi mano y la apretó suavemente.

-Sello su memoria con una escarla, no sé realmente porque lo izo nadie sabe realmente lo sabe ni siquiera mi padre incluso ella, mi padre dice que le puso el sello porque ella estaba realmente destrozada por alguna razón pero era peligroso existían muchos riesgos nunca nadie había sabido de los efectos que podía causar o las consecuencias uno de ellos fue Alice y que no solo lo que deseaba borrar desapareciera si no toda su vida, ella apenas sabía que yo era su madre y que tenia hermanos… casi estoy segura de que fue por el asesinato de su padre-

-¿A-sesinato?-

Effie se tomo un largo momento antes de volver a hablar.

-Esa es la realidad mi Emile, dio su vida para salvar a Katniss y ella presencio su muerte-

Nos quedamos en un silencio muy incomodo podía sentir una punzada de dolor en mi corazón y probablemente fuera peor para Effie a sí que me decidí a cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué mi temperatura baja?

-Buena pregunta cariño- Effie intento cobras su compostura por completo incluso intento sonreír pero no consiguió más que una mueca- es algo complicado pero intentare acertelo lo más sencillo que pueda, tal parece que los principado, los ángeles vigilantes, se dividían entre el día y la noche, como turnos de trabajo, así que aquellos que pasaban más tiempo bajo el sol eran de piel doradas o obscuras como Glimmer y por supuesto más cálidos y aquellos lo pasaban bajo la oscuridad y el suave brillo de la luna, tenían piel pálida y platinada, como Katniss, así que por consiguiente el resto de los ángeles que les acompañaban tenían las mismas características, o por lo menos eso es lo que sabemos-

Procese poco a poco lo que me había dicho mientras seguía tomando mi té.

-¿Por qué yo?-

Effie me miro de nuevo desconcertada, no había pensado antes de preguntar pero tena que saberlo.

-¿Por qué tú, que?-

-¿Por qué me escogieron a mí?-

-Nunca se sabe, lo hemos intentado descifrar para saber cómo y cuando pasa, intentando descubrirlo para preparar a aquellos que consigan la escarla, primero se pensó que aquellos que eran más fuertes o los primeros descendiente, no fue así, lo único que se sabe es que siempre en la familia nacerá la única principada, aquella que guié la pelea solo que no se sabe quien será puede nacer con la marca al igual que mis hijos o aparecer al crecer como Glimmer, Peeta y tu-

Termine mi té para dejar mi taza en la mesita y me gire hacia Effie para hacer otra pregunta pero como ella había dicho habíamos pasado mucho por una sola noche por lo que solo le dije que ya deberíamos ir a dormir, las dos caminamos arrastrando los pies a nuestras habitaciones, nos separamos en el pasillo, llegue a la que ahora era mi habitación y me tumbe en mi cama sin la intención siquiera de dormir, tenía demasiadas cosas rondando por mi cabeza y necesitaba entenderlo todo.


	20. Sonata

Acá otro capitulo mas

disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

Katniss

El tono de mi teléfono comenzó a sonar a todo volumen y por primera vez lo odie, estaba tan plácidamente dormida, incluso conseguí ignorar el resto de los sonidos pero mi celular sonó demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo, lo tome de mi mesita de noche para volver a hacerme un ovillo de nuevo entre las cobijas,

Cuando leí la pantalla tenía el nombre de Peeta, un mensaje, si no mal recordaba la noche anterior se había quedado a dormir con migo a sí que lo más probable es que ya se hubiese escabullido a su habitación, desplegué el mensaje y no pude evitar sonreír.

_Preciosa probablemente te desperté_

_por lo cual quieras golpearme pero…_

_toma en cuenta que es una hora antes de la campana_

_si no recuerdas tenemos clases además_

_de que te llevo el desayuno_

_te veo fuera de tu cuarto en aproximadamente en 45 min._

_Prometo que será un buen día._

Estas eran la clase de cosas que me gustaban y extrañaban de Peeta podía ser exasperante y molesto, pero en los momentos que lo necesitaba podía salir con cosas como estas o la de la pasada noche.

A regañadientes logre salir de entre las cobijas y arreglar mis cosas para entrar en la ducha, se suponía que no me tardaría para poder interceptar a Peeta antes de que llegara a mi cuarto y causara un revuelo, pero me quede demasiado tiempo bajo el chorro del agua así que justo cuando termine de recoger mi cabello en un moño alto, Peeta ya estaba llamando a mi puerta incluso podía escuchar el cotilleo de las chicas, cundo abrí mi puerta el aroma a café y caramelo inundo mi habitación.

-Latte caramelo macchiato y bollos de queso, ¿Lista para irnos?-

-Solo déjame tomar mi bolso-

Jale mi bolso de mi silla eche el seguro en mi puerta.

-Listo-

Tome mi café y un bollo de la bolsa y comenzamos a caminar, la plática de las chicas se avivaba y apagaba con forme avanzábamos, después a Peeta se le ocurrió la gran idea de darle una mordida a mi bollo mientras yo también lo hacía desatando un revuelo en el dormitorio.

-Quisieras dejar de hacer esas cosas sin sentido me van a reventar los oídos con tantos chismes-

-Entonces si hago esto-

Me saco mi bolso y paso su brazo libre por mis hombros así que todas chillaron, que incluso el se encogió por el ruido.

-Puedes provocar que quedemos sordos-

Le pegue con mi hombro mientras llegábamos a las escaleras, seguimos jugando hasta llegar al pasillo que unía nuestros dormitorios y donde Gabe nos estaba esperando, al verlo no pude evitar ponerme rígida y alentar mi paso.

-Tranquila estoy seguro que sabrá como portarse-

No tardamos en llegar a su lado y Peeta se separo de mi para saludarlo de manera habitual y después ponerse a jugar mientras íbamos a clase.

Realmente no sé cómo sobreviví al día de hoy pero estaba feliz de poder lanzarme en mi cama, la tención con Gabe había sido agotadora, prácticamente podías tocarla además de que Glimmer se paso toda la comida lanzándome miradas cuestionantes que no logre evitar por mas intentos que Peeta hacia por cambiar a algún tema lo suficiente interesante para captar la atención de todos.

Tendí mi cama y me quede recostada escuchando música por un muy largo rato hasta que no pude mas, necesitaba algo de aire y no tenía ganas de perderme en el bosque así que decidí ir a la azotea de los dormitorios, un lugar prohibido para los alumnos pero no para mi aun así prefería escabullirme así que tome mi llave del escritorio y zafe mi moño antes de salir, pase por completo desapercibida por el corredor hasta las escaleras, a mitad de camino comencé a escuchar una melodía inconfundible, no por nada había pasado mi vida en un conservatorio de arte, la sexta sonata de Paganini, me apresure a llegar a la azotea tenía que saber quien tocaba y porque estaba en la azotea. Con cuidado abrí la puerta y me encontré con la escena de algún cuadro, el cielo del atardecer lleno de naranjas rojo y rosa abriendo paso para el azul de la noche, y justo en el medio aquel violinista entregándose en su pieza, paresa que tocaba como si aquella melodía fuera una parte de él y ese él era Peeta. La melodía termino y yo seguía absorta en el cuadro.

-Vas a quedarte hay o vas a venir a saludar-

-Lo siento es solo que no creí que fueras violinista-

-Probablemente no lo recuerdes pero tú, ángel me metiste en esto-

Me acerque a él y me tomo de la cintura para subirme en la barda, lo mire con una ceja levantada y el rodo los ojo.

-Se que puedes subirte sola pero ya te subí así que ya no te quejes-

-Vale y si realmente no recuerdo lo del violín pero realmente fue una gran idea-

Se agacho para dejar el violín en su estuche y tomar algo de su mochila, me lanzo una manzana y se sentó a mi lado.

-Toca de nuevo-

Peeta me miro con una media sonrisa mientras movía la cabeza.

-Lo haré solo y solo si tú cantas-

-Y yo cantare si y solo si tocas la canción adecuada-

El se puso en posición y comenzó a tocar, no me tomo mucho para saber que canción era.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pale?-

-Tú solo canta-

* * *

Peeta

Ella tenía que sacar un poco su dolor aunque no lo demostrara y Pale me pareció la melodía más indicada en este momento además de que estoy seguro que sabe la letra, Glimmer nunca deja de poner a Within Temptation, ninguno de nosotros podría no saber de su música. Así que la toque para ella.

-¿De verdad? ¿Pale?-

-Tú solo canta-

Ella siguió mis palabras, yo volví a tocar y a los pocos segundos comenzó a cantar con aquella magnífica voz.

_El mundo no parece el mismo_

_A través de lo que se nada ha cambiado_

_Este es todo el estado de mi mente_

_No puedo dejar todo atrás_

Su voz vacilo un momento antes de seguir cantando.

_Tengo que levantarme y se fuerte _

_Tengo que liberarme_

_De los pensamientos de mi mente _

_Usar el tiempo que tengo_

_No puedo decir adiós_

_Tengo que hacerlo bien _

_Tengo que luchar, porque lo se_

Su voz era hechizante, suave como el aire y fresca como el roció, no podía sacarle los ojos de enzima mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro en la azotea dando pequeños giros.

_Al final se que merece la pena_

_Que el dolor que siento suavemente desaparecerá _

_Todo estará bien _

_Yo se que debo darme cuenta _

_Que el tiempo es precioso y merece la pena _

_A pesar de cómo me sienta por dentro _

_Tengo que confiar y todo va a estar bien_

_Debo levantarme y ser más fuerte_

El coro de la canción sonó con mas decisión esta vez y el resto de la canción pareció desahogarla.

_Oh, eta noche es muy larga_

_No tengo fuerzas para seguir_

_No más dolor, me voy flotando_

_Atreves de la niebla veo la cara_

_De un ángel, que me llama_

_Recuerdo que eres la razón por la cual debo quedarme_

Y el coro final resonó como un juramentos, su voz dejo de sonar y yo termine de tocar, parecía realmente cansada, baje el violín y me acerque a ella, me estaba dando la espalda así que cuando estuve a su lado la tome suavemente entre mis brazos y la gire, un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos. La pegue mas a mi odia verla llorar, si tan solo pudiera borraría todo lo que pudiera hacerle daño, daría mi vida porque siempre fuera feliz.

La levante del piso como a una princesa y nos lleve cerca de mi mochila saque una manta de cuadros azul, me saque mi chamarra y la cazadora de Kat sin ninguna protesta y no envolví la manta, intercambiando mi calor con su frialdad, sintiéndome tan cerca como pude de ella, la pegue mas a mí y ella se acomodo en el hueco de mi cuello, como si siempre hubiese pertenecido hay.

* * *

Clove

El día anterior había sido completamente estresante pero hoy parecía pintar para ser uno bueno, había tomado un relajante baño y Effie me había preparado un espectacular desayuno.

Después de eso me izo cambiarme por ropa de gimnasia y encontrarla en el jardín, ella licia como esos vídeos de ejercicio con una playera y pantalones de yoga además de el cabello recogido en un moño alto, realmente se parecía demasiado a Katniss.

-Hoy aprenderás algunas técnicas de meditación, un arrebato y podrías causar grandes estragos, tienes que poder ante ponerte a sobre reaccionar… y después te mostrare las fotos de mis hijo de bebes-

Su sonrisa se volvió maliciosa y yo estaba esperando ver las vergonzosas fotos de los chicos. Después de ponerme a respirar y aislarme del resto del mundo, algo sorprendentemente relajante, comenzaba a odiar tanto ruido. Después de la comida Effie me arrastro de nuevo hacia su estudio, nos acomodamos en el sofá y comenzó a tomar uno de los que yo creía que eran los álbumes que estaban sobre la mesita. Lo desplego en la primera pagina y me tendió, un pequeño bebe de cabello marrón alborotado y ojos juguetones llenaba ambas paginas en diferentes fotos todas llenas de sonrisas.

-Ese es Marvel, desde muy pequeño era un coqueto, prácticamente perseguía a las niñas-

Effie giro la pagina apareció un Marvel más grande probablemente un año junto a ella con un gran barriga y dos hombre uno joven y otro mayor probablemente su padre y su abuelo. Después de eso aparecieron en escena dos bebe de cabello obscuro y un Marvel muy sonriente en el medio de una cama, realmente no podía distinguir entre cada bebe.

-¿Quien es quien en la foto?-

-Siempre a la derecha Kat y Gabe a la izquierda, por alguna razón casi siempre estaban acomodados así incluso ahora-

Paso a la siguiente pagina y me encontré de nuevo con la gran sonrisa de Marvel tomando la mano de dos pequeños niños que recién aprendía a caminar, no habría podido distinguirlos si no fuera por el hecho de que la que se suponía era Katniss llevaba un lazo azul en su pequeña cabecita, no me podía creer que tan parecidos que eran, como dos gotas de agua aislando el hecho de que fueran de sexos diferentes y el tono de sus ojos, además de la personalidad claro está, en las siguientes fotos comenzó a aparecer Rue tan angelical y encantadora siempre cerca de Kat al ir creciendo de la nada apareció un Peeta muy diferente, demacrado, delgaducho, débil, algo asustadizo y distante, igual que Rue, Kat siempre parecía llevarlo de la mano en cado foto intentando acoplarlo a grupo. Poco a poco en las fotos él se va viendo diferente mas compuesto hasta que comienza a sonreír, ahora se ve realmente lindo y es él quien sostiene Kat entre sus brazos en una de sus fotos, eso fue probablemente después de la muerte de su padre ya que aquel hombre había desaparecido de las fotos, regrese un par de páginas y comencé a prestarle atención, era un hombre bastante guapo parecido a Marvel, probablemente el había heredado la sonrisa de su padre, de cabello castaño muy claro, piel de porcelana, mejillas sonrosada y los mismos ojos negros de Katniss pero no, no son los mismos los de él son mas grises como los de Gabe no del profundo negro que tiene ella.

-¿Lo notaste cierto?-

Me pregunto Effie mientras pasaba sus dedos por una de las fotos.

-Se nota bastante que mi esposo de un momento a otro se esfumo de las fotos, pero tú ya sabes la razón, también pasa lo mismo con Katniss, incluso comienzan a ser menos fotos en este álbum-

Lo toma de mis manos después de pasar las últimas fotos de los chicos con Katniss en ellas. Tomo otro de pasta azul y me lo tendió.

-Este es de cuando estuvimos viajando por el mundo, te encantara ver a los chicos sobre elefantes-

Pasamos cada foto deteniéndonos por alguna enredada y divertida historia hasta que llegamos a su adolescencia, casi todos lucían similares con acepción a Gabe el llevaba el cabello a la misma altura que el de Katniss quien no aparecía mas que en alguna foto esporádicamente y solo en Paris.

-¿Por qué Gabe lleva tan largo el cabello-

-Verse en un espejo le recordaba un poco a su hermana, por eso lo dejo crecer, cuando ella regreso y entraron en la academia lo corto-

-La quiere mucho, no es así-

Effie asintió mientras pasaba las últimas páginas y yo no podía evitar sentirme celosa.

-¿Por qué viajaron por el mundo?-

-Reclute aliados, busque información útil y algunas otras cosas, necesitaba conseguir que todo fuera mas sencillo para ellos-

* * *

Peeta

Frágil entre mis brazos, podía sentir lo delgada y delicada que era, mi pequeña niña estaba de vuelta aquella que solo se dejaba desmoronar frente a mí, el único que conoce sus lagrimas, puede que aun ponga una barrera ante su corazón, pero conozco su dolor. La he cuidado incluso de lejos pero siempre del mismo modo que ella lo hizo por mí.

Se estremeció entre mis brazos y me miro directamente a los ojos, se encontraba tan cerca de mi rostro, nuestras narices estaban separadas por simples milímetros, y su boca dios su boca, ligeramente entre abierta con aquello maravillosos labios.

-Algo se acerca-

Fue lo que me susurro

-¿Que se acerca?-

Ella se levanto de golpe después de mis palabras y se acerco al borde de la azotea, con un simple apoyo de su mano en el borde y ya se estaba lanzando al vacio, le seguí de cerca mientras desaparecíamos en la espesura del bosque, su compostura estaba de vuelta, completamente concentrada en algo que se acercaba.

-Huele a sangre, un marcado es lo más seguro y viene rápido-

El aroma inundo mi nariz y comencé a escuchar sus pasos.


	21. Marcado

Hola de nuevo y perdón por la tardanza pero

me enferme horrible y no había podido hacer nada pero aquí esta el nuevo cap

disfrútenlo y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

Peeta

Se acercaba rápido a pesar de estar herido, ningún marcado se atrevería a entrar solo en esta sección del bosque, tenían mucho de que cuidarse con las bestias que rondaban cerca.

-Debe ser un estúpido chiflado para venir, en especial solo, a menos que sea una distracción-

-No sabemos si sea o no pero tenemos que mantenernos alerta, no traemos nada muy significativo con nosotros así que esto nos deja en desventaja si ellos binen armados, mi daga no es la gran cosa y las balas solo servirán para deshacernos de un par–

De un momento a otro se escucho un grito desgarrador y un gran estruendo, ambos nos apresuramos a su encuentro manteniéndonos alerta, mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían no solo era uno si no dos pero eso no era lo impresionante si no el hecho de que uno atacaba al otro. Sin más nos lanzamos sobre el agresor tomándolo algo desprevenido, Katniss clavo la daga con fuerza por su espalda intentando perforarle un pulmón sin demasiado excito, el marcado la lanzo fuera mientras una de mis balas perforaba su mano derecha evitando que la fuera a lastimar, Kat aprovecho el momento para enroscar su brazo con una de sus piernas mientras lo retorcía con sus manos dislocándole el brazo, el soltó un alarido mientras se encogía y ella se impulsaba para alcanzar su cuello y romperlo con un simple movimiento de sus piernas, solo se escucho un crujido y el cuerpo cayo inerte a su lado, lo lanzo lejos mientras se impulsaba para levantarse.

Me gire al escuchar mas quejidos y alaridos del otro marcado en el suelo, le mire un momento y después le apunte al corazón, cuando estuve a punto de tirar del gatillo Kat me detuvo poniendo su mano en el arma.

-El no huele a sangre… parece que… parece que se resiste a la marca-

Se acerco al cadáver y saco su daga de su espalda para limpiarla en su capa negra, se acerco de nuevo inspeccionando al chico yo no había dejado de apuntarle así que solo la observe.

-Puede que consiga salvarlo si purificamos su sangre, pero también es probable que no resista y muera claro que si no lo hago podría no soportar tampoco la marca y morir o hacerlo y ser asesinado por nosotros así que me parece que correremos el riesgo-

Ella le quito la capucha dejando a la vista una imagen completamente desagradable, cualquiera ya se hubiese apartado con repulsión, no solo por el hecho de que ese chico lucia como un mendigo sino por aquella desagradable mancha negra y punzante en su ojo derecho que parecía ser algún paracito. Ella intento separar sus parpados sin mucho éxito tal parecía que ella no era del todo inmune ante aquella cosa, así que me le uní consiguiendo abrir su parpado encontrándome con un glóbulo ocular negro como una canica, ella coloco la daga en su palma e izo un corte profundo coloco sus mano sobre el repugnante ojo negro mientras inmovilizábamos al muchacho y dejaba que la sangre fluyera a la cavidad, el chico al instante comenzó a gritar de manera horripilante, incluso para mí.

-Los chicos están de camino, yo lo inmovilizare tu no dejes que se acerquen aquí no quiero que ven esto-

Yo asentí y me dirigí hacia los chicos que parecían desesperados por llegar a nuestra ayuda, cuando me divisaron se detuvieron a mi lado, Glimmer y Rue se lanzaron a mis brazos apretándome firmemente.

-¡Dios!, ¡estás bien creímos que les había pasado algo! ¿Qué son esos gritos?-

Me cuestiono Glimmer mientras el resto me miraba expectante esperando a que les informara.

-Un marcado, Kat se está terminando de encargar de el-

Rue se alejo de mi ansiosa por ir a su lado, la detuve antes de que siquiera quisiera dar un paso más.

-Ella no quiere que veas nada de esto Rue-

Ella se escogió y solo asintió mientras corría alado de Gabe y Glimmer con Marvel, antes de que pudiese decir algo los gritos cesaron y Kat se acercaba.

-Ella contara lo que paso-

Le dije mientras ella aparecía caminando con el chico en el obro, claro que se había asegurado de cubrir perfectamente su rostro, con un gesto llamo Marvel para que él se encargara de llevar a aquel muchacho.

-Llévalo a la enfermería sin que te vean, procura no verlo tu tampoco y avísale al director que está aquí, necesito que me de toda la información que pueda de él-

Marvel asintió mientras desparecía en el bosque me acerque y tome su mano, encontrándome con el corte aun abierto, rasgue mi camiseta sacando una tira de tela para poder envolver su mano.

-Revisa que sierre y hasta que no lo haga déjate el vendaje-

Ella me sonrió socarronamente mientras rodaba los ojos haciéndome reír.

-No savia que a un pedazo de camiseta se le podía llamar vendaje-

Todos echaron reír a acepción de Gabe quien desapareció en la misma dirección de Marvel. El rostro de Kat se ensombreció levemente ante su actitud.

-Vamos preciosa que tenemos que contar lo que paso y por lo que veo la noche será bastante larga-

Le pase un brazo por los hombros y la pegue a mí.

-Te imaginas el escándalo de mañana cuando me vean salir de tu habitación adormilado y con mi cabello alborotado, luciendo increíblemente sexi sin mi camiseta-

Ella me golpeo juguetonamente con su codo mientras me rodaba los ojos con fastidio cosa que hubiese creído si la comisura de sus labios no tirara hacia arriba en una pequeña sonrisa.

Katniss

La noche parecía vacía sin la luna en todo su esplendor, ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo gris de otoño. Me aleje de la ventana de la enfermería para revisar si el chico que había encontrado hoy mostraba signos de despertar, pero nada seguía inerte en la cama, si no fuera por el latido de su corazón o su suave respirar le hubiese dado por muerto hacía ya tiempo.

Lucia tan demacrado que no podría deducir su edad, la marca en su derecho había desaparecido, estaba limpio y todas sus heridas curadas gracias a Glimmer y Rue, ahora podía verlo sin querer vomitar, podría decirse que era lindo, cabello rizado color dorado, piel avena, rasgos fuertes y podría decirse que una buena constitución a pesar de tantas heridas.

Le tome el pulso y me quede completamente de piedra, su piel se sentía caliente, no podía ser esto cierto a menos que tuviese una escarla su piel no podría tener una temperatura alta ante mi tacto, me acerque a la mesita de alado para tomar mi celular y marcarle a Peeta, presione el 2 de marcación rápida hasta que escuche el tono y después la voz soñolienta de Peeta.

-¿Que paso princesa?, ¿necesitas de mi para dormir?-

No preste atención a sus bromas y le solté las cosas de golpe.

-Puedo sentir su temperatura, es alta no como la tuya pero es cálida-

Parecía que se espabilado al instante y que ya estaba levantado.

-Voy en camino preciosa-

Después de eso me colgó mientras que yo no paraba de caminar de un lado al otro completamente ansiosa. Por fin escuche paso por el pasillo y corrí hacia la puerta para apresurarlo, como un rayo atravesó la entrada y se acerco al chico, paso su mano por su frente y mejillas.

-Necesitamos un termómetro, si es menor a cuarenta tiene fiebre y su el mayor…-

Me miro a los ojos sin terminar de decir nada, pero yo ya sabía lo que él quería decir, si su temperatura era mayo podría ser uno de nosotros. Yo solo atine a asentir y comencé a buscar en los estantes hasta dar con un termómetro, se lo entregue y lo coloco bajo su brazo, el tiempo paso tan lentamente mientras esperábamos escuchar el pequeño timbre del termómetro. Peeta quito el utensilio para después pasármelo a mí.

-Dime preciosa cual es su temperatura-

Baje mi mirada bastante inquieta, mis ojos se abrieron como platos al ver los números marcados en la diminuta pantalla, 42.7, el debía ser uno de nosotros pero esto no tenía sentido como podía un marcado tener la esencia de un ángel.

-No puede ser posible tendremos que esperar a que despierte, tu ve a dormir Peeta yo me quedare al pendiente-

Peeta se acerco a mí abrasándome y dejando un beso en mi frente.

-Procura no inquietarte de mas Princesa y si necesitas algo márcame o solo grita y estaré aquí-

Después de eso desapareció por la puerta arrastrando los pies y frotando su cabello dejándolo aun mas despeinado.

Después de haberse ido volví a mi cómodo lugar junto a la ventana a esperar lo que sea que fuera a avecinarse.

Me había quedado dormida durante un par de horas, el reloj marcaba las 5 de la madrugada y todo seguía aun obscuro, lo único por lo que me había despertado era que había escuchado algún ruido, me saque las sabanas de encima para correr la cortina y encontrarme con una cama vacía, el sonido de una respiración agitada me llevo a la ultima ventana, justo allí está el chico que pego un brinco al verme pasado el shock se lanzo sobre de mi, tenía bastante habilidad pero no la suficiente así que le aprese contra el suelo.

-¿Intentando matar a la chica que te salvo la vida? Eso es de muy mala educación chico-

Intente bromear con él para tranquilizarlo, cosa que pereció relajarlo un poco.

-Y justo ahora está intentando asfixiarme-

-No solo se defendió de un ataque injustificado-

Me quite de encima de él pero aun no lo solté.

-Cuando te deje tendrás que mantenerte quieto amigo o pateare tu trasero en un segundo, ya viste de lo que soy capaz así que será bajo tu propio riesgo-

Cuando al fin lo solté se alejo de mi dejando una distancia considerable.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿No es Bethlen?-

-No es Lavi, estas en la academia de Lavi-

-¡Gracias a dios! Me ha costado algo de trabajo escapar de ahí-

Le mire fijamente tratando de notar algún comportamiento extraño, el no parecía estar mal psicológicamente, que podría estar haciendo en un lugar así.

-¿Por qué estabas en un siquiátrico en Londres?

El soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una de las camas, me izo señas para que me sentara a su lado pero solo me acerque.

-Ya que notablemente eres como yo, puedo contarte mi historia, desde que soy pequeño veo cosas que el resto no y no refiero a fantasmas o cosas por el estilo, tú debes entender además de otra gran variedad de cosas, fuerza, velocidad, oído, olfato todos mis sentidos son superiores-

No pude evitar resistirme a preguntar esto era importante.

-¿Alguien sabe de eso?-

-¡No! ¡claro que no! Si lo hubiesen sabido me tendrían atado a miles de maquinas y sometido a todo estudio posible-

Paso sus manos por su cabello y se dejo caer hacia atrás.

-Lo único que sabían era que podía ver cosas diferentes, razón por la cual mis padres me metieron en un siquiátrico según ellos yo era una vergüenza para la familia si ni siquiera podía callar mi locura como ellos la llamaban, luego estaba esta marca en mi espalda, siempre intente arrancarla de mi piel sin éxito alguno, todo era como un infierno para mi, así paso un año hasta que llego Cashmere, ella era como yo, tenía esta marca en su pantorrilla, y por primera vez, al notar lo débil y frágil que era decidí cuidarla, ambos aprendimos a manejarnos de manera normal manteniendo un bajo perfil, hasta que descubrimos que sus padres pensaban en transferirla a un siquiátrico mas exclusivo o mejor dicho escondido para que nadie supiera que tenían una hija loca al igual lo hicieron mis padres. Ambos huimos, robábamos para comer y pagar una habitación para pasar la noche, todo iba bien en lo que cavia hasta que un grupo de locos con asquerosas marcas negras comenzaron a seguirnos y asecharnos, una tarde no logramos escondernos así que obligue a Cashmere a huir mientras yo los detenía solo que no lo logre ellos me capturaron, torturaron y por ultimo me trajeron a un bosque para darme a beber algo completamente asqueroso que me izo retorcerme de dolor bueno eso es todo lo que recuerdo-

No pude evitar pasar mi mano por su cabello, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acercado tanto a él.

-Ninguno de los dos está loco, es solo lo que somos no tienen por qué avergonzarse, deben llevar la cabeza en alto y mostrar con orgullo su escarla, no todos pueden decir que son ángeles-

Quito las manos de su cara mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ángeles-

Apenas logro decir con un hilo de voz.

-Eso es prácticamente lo que somos, tú ya me contaste tu historia Cato, es hora que yo te cuente una y la razón de porque se tu nombre pero no sin antes mostrarte esto-

Jale de él para sentarlo y me gire dándole una perfecta vista de mi espalda y levante mi camiseta dejando a la vista mi escarla.

-Este es nuestro distintivo, pero solo es visto entre nosotros por eso nadie más lo nota-

Esta iba largo rato hasta el amanecer, el tenía que saber toda la verdad desde lo que era hasta mi investigación sobre él. Esperaba que reaccionara al igual que lo había hecho Clove.


	22. un viaje!

aquí esta otro cap

espero que les guste

y dejen Reviews :DDD

* * *

Katniss

Después de pasar toda la madrugada hablando, envié un mensaje a los chicos para que viniesen, no tardaron mucho en llegar todos recién despertados con el cabello húmedo y los uniformes desprolijos.

-¿Está todo bien preciosa?-

Peeta llego a mi lado con rapidez probablemente al notar mis ojos necesitados de sueño, me atrajo a sus brazos y giro hacia mis hermanos infringiéndome fuerza para poder ver a Gale a los ojos como al resto.

-Si todo esta…-

-Sácale tus manos de encima, no tienes derecho alguno a tocarla-

Cato me interrumpió de manera deliberada amenazando a Peeta quien solo sonrió de manera socarrona y me apretó a más a él.

-Cato…-

Antes de que pudiese decir nada Peeta me interrumpo mientras me giraba para abrazarme por atrás y pegaba su mejilla a la mía como un niño pequeño intentando fastidiar mas a Cato así que no pude evitar reír suavemente.

-Y quien eres exactamente tu para decirme si puedo o no estar cerca de Kat, que yo sepa tú ni siquiera la conoces-

-La conozco mejor de lo que tú lo harás, somos diferentes al resto y por eso tu no deberías siquiera mirarla a los ojos-

No me lo podía creer este chico se había tomado de manera exagerada lo de ser un ángel aunque ni siquiera realmente fuéramos ángeles y mucho menos me agradaba la idea de que se creyese mas que el resto, eso era desagradable.

-Bájate de tu nube y pon los pies en la tierra, como puedes hacerte llamarte ángel si ves a las personas hacia abajo-

De un momento a otro sentí un bajón de fuerza y me desvanecí ligeramente entre los brazos de Peeta que aun me mantenían apretada a él, paso una mano por mi mejilla para poder examinar mi rostro.

-Tienes que descansar preciosa, no has dormido mucho y has estado esforzándote demasiado, además de que la escarla de su frente no ha desaparecido aun-

Yo solo atine a asentir mientras él me alzaba como a una frágil princesa, voltee hacia mis preocupados hermanos y parta pedirle a Marvel que cuidara de Cato, probablemente se lo hubiese encargado a Peeta pero tenía la sospecha de que si los dejaba solos se matarían el uno al otro y no me sentía con la energía para sacarle a Peeta de encima de Cato.

-Que no se meta en problemas Marvel- me gire hacia Glimmer, no confiaba del todo en el carácter de Marvel- Mantenles un ojo encima y Rue no te preocupes por nada, estaré bien después de una siesta-

Mi hermanita solo asintió mientras que Peeta me llevaba hacia la puerta.

-Espera-

El se paró en seco y yo me voltee para mirar a Cato notando por primera vez sus ojos y perdiéndome levemente en ellos por la curiosidad de su color, uno de ellos era de un suave y translucido azul bebe el otro, probablemente causado por la marca, era de un lila moteado, haciéndolo lucir extravagante.

-No desobedezcas, compórtate bien y cualquier cosa que necesites mis hermanos se encargaran-

Cuando termine de hablar Peeta me llevo rumbo a mi habitación con ayuda de algo de glamour para no provocar algún alboroto, yo me sumí mas entre sus brazos escondiendo mi rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello, el parecía desprender una estela de calidez que recorría mi frio cuerpo de manera relajante, podría decirse que era como una manta eléctrica. A mitad de camino me quede profunda y perdidamente dormida.

Marvel

Mi hermanita me había dejado solo manejando al insoportable de Gale, la nerviosa de Rue y la fastidiosa de Glimmer, sin contar al chico soy-demasiado-importante.

-Yo me voy por ahí-

Gale camino hacia la puerta aun abierta, le corte el paso de golpe y lo tome de la oreja el solo se encogió sabía que no estaba de humor para que me opusiera resistencia.

-Nada de que te vas por ahí, te quiero aquí estoy arto de tu maldito humor así que tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente-

Lo deje en una silla junto a una repisa y me dirigí a las chicas, primero hacia mi pequeñita hermana.

-Ve a clases Rue, durante la comida nos veremos en el bosque junto con Nade así que mantente tranquila y tu Glimm, mantendré mi celular a la mano así que ve a clases y consígueme los apuntes de hoy ¿vale?-

Ella me rodó los ojos para salir con Rue claro que no sin antes articular "más te vale que arregles las cosas con Gale o yo le pateare el trasero".

No pude evitar sonreír mientras serraba la puerta tras de sí.

-Ahora ustedes dos vienen con migo no quiero quejas mi berrinches o se atienen a las consecuencias-

Gale fue el primero en hacerme caso, por otro lado el Cato solo se quedo parado mirando a la nada, como lo había hecho con Gale lo tome por la oreja, el chico comenzó a quejarse intentando zafarse de mi agarre así que lo tome con más fuerza.

-Si no quiere perder la oreja deja de quejarte y camina-

Después de algo más de forcejeo conseguí que avanzara de manera normal y lleve a los dos rumbo al bosque, el único lugar seguro para hablar.

-Así que ¿tú de donde saliste?, que yo sepa tú eras uno de los marcados-

-Katniss dice que me indujeron la marca, me dijo que es un milagro que no haya muerto-

-Si ha sabido de algunos casos pero todos terminan en muerte-

-También dijo eso-

Cuando nos adentramos lo suficiente me senté bajo un árbol y les hice señas para que hicieran lo mismo que yo.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-

Soltó de golpe Cato quedando frente a mi hermano y yo.

-Somos los hermanos de Katniss ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se nota?-

Le espeto Gale con aquel horrible carácter que se cargaba últimamente.

-Yo soy su hermano mayor Maevel, Gale aquí presente es su gemelo, es más pequeño por segundos, las chicas que estaban en la enfermería son Glimmer de ojos aguamarina nuestra hermana adoptiva y Rue la más pequeña nuestra hermanita menor-

-¿Y el chico que abrazo a Katniss?-

-Ese es Peeta, nuestro tío adoptado y el sirviente de Kat-

El chico chasqueo la lengua mientras negaba incrédulo y se dejaba caer frente a nosotros.

-Así que es un simple sirviente-

Mascullo entre dientes.

-El no es solo un simple sirviente, puede cumplir ese papel pero él es la mano derecha de Katniss, no solo se encarga de sus necesidades también es el segundo mejor en combate puede reaccionar con los movimientos de Kat, el sabe lo que ella ara antes de que siquiera lo haga, maneja cualquier arma que le des. Además de ser el mejor amigo con el que uno pueda contar el es al único al que le confiaría la vida de mi hermana-

Le soltó Gale, mientras lo tomaba por el cuello de su camiseta y lo aprisionaba contra el piso.

-Basta Gale creo que el punto ya quedo claro, además si lo lastimas Kat se enojara contigo-

Él lo dejo de mala manera y regreso a mi lado.

-Yo podría protegerla a ella-

-Del mismo modo que conseguiste que te atraparan, no lo creo ninguno de nosotros te confiaría nuestra vida, aun eres muy débil e inexperto, todos nosotros hemos pasado nuestra vida entrenando para esto-

Realmente este chico podía se exasperante, más un con Gale a mi lado.

-Ahora necesito hablar con Gale, así que ve te a correr por ahí cuando te quiera de vuelta te gritare y si te pasa algo también grita-

Cato se fue maldiciendo por lo bajo escabulléndose en bosque.

-¿Que es lo que pasa contigo? tienes un humor de mierda-

Gale suspiro con frustración mientras arrancaba algo de hierba.

-Tuve algo así como un desacuerdo/pelea con Kat, siento que fregué todo-

-Eres su hermano gemelo, ambos sabemos que te adora y cualquier cosa que hayas hecho ella te perdonara, probablemente ni siquiera le preste importancia-

-¡No lo se! ¡no lo se! Fui un idiota con ella y con Peeta, ella es mi hermana y el mi mejor amigo y simplemente esto no pude ser-

No entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía Gale, que rayos tenía que ver Peeta en esto.

-¿De qué diablos hablas?-

El me rodo los ojos mientras me ponía de pie.

-Olvídalo ya veré como arreglar esto y prometo estar de mejor humor, te dejo con el principito ese-

Con un rápido movimiento desapareció, y yo no tenía más ganas de seguir cuidando a este chiquillo, si tan solo Peeta no quisiera matarlo sería su responsabilidad.

Katniss

Mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar pero mis parpados pesaban, así que lo único que hice fue extender mi brazo hacia el sonido, por inercia conteste.

-Si-

-Cariño soy mamá, ha surgido un problema-

Con solo escuchar las palabras de mi madre me desperté de golpe y si es que tenia sueño ahora estaba más que despierta.

-¡¿Clove está bien?!-

-Si ella está conmigo estamos a punto de subir al avión-

-¡¿Avión?!-

-Si cariño vamos a donde tu abuelo y te necesito hay, el te necesita-

Al escuchar la decir eso me apresure al pasillo en busca de mis hermanos.

-Voy en camino tomare el siguiente vuelo claro que antes tengo que hacer una maleta pero estaré en Paris para el anochecer-

-Te estaremos esperando cariño y por favor mantén esto entre tú y yo no les digas nada a tus hermanos-

-Así lo haré mamá te veré más tarde-

Ambas colgamos y yo corrí rumbo a la cafetería encontrándome con todos comiendo incómodos en nuestra mesa habitual.

-¿Katniss que hace aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo el tu cuarto donde te deje-

-Lo se Peeta pero tengo cosas que arreglar, necesito un…-

Estaba a punto de pedirle un solo pasaje de avión pero tendría que llevarme conmigo a Cato, Marvel no conseguiría resistir como niñera y Peeta lo golpearía ante cualquier provocación

-Necesito dos pasajes de avión rumbo a Paris, uno para mí y otro para Cato, tenemos que encontrarnos con mi mamá al anochecer-

El estaba a punto de protestar pero le lance una mirada fría, no estaba para sus quejas.

El solo se levanto de la mesa y me arrastro con el dejando al resto extrañado.

-Puedo acompañarte preciosa te seré más útil que el déjame ir contigo-

-Peeta lo tengo que llevar hay cosas que arreglar además de que fueron las indicaciones de mamá-

El suspiro resignado mientras tomaba su celular para arreglar lo que fuera necesario.

Ya tenía todo listo, mis cosas estaban empacada, los pasajes comprados, solo tendría que recogerlos en la recepción de la aerolínea y mis hermanos nos esperaban abajo con un auto.

Cuando llegue a la entrada Rue se me lanzo enzima con un gran abrazo.

-Te voy a extrañar-

Solté mi maleta para regresarle el abrazo y depositar un beso en su frente.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, regresare lo antes posible-

Después de eso Glimmer se lanzo sobre mí para darme un apretado abrazo de oso y desearme buen viaje, lo que no creí que fuera a pasar, fue que Gale me despidiere con un beso en la frente y un cuídate después de lo que había pasado pero… lo hizo, por otro lado Peeta parecía enojado.

-Peeta nos ve…-

Antes de que pudiese terminar me abrazo de manera cálida y protectora mientras su aliento golpeaba suavemente mi oreja.

-Prométeme que estarás bien, no podría soportar saber que te pasó algo y yo no estuve para evitarlo-

Yo asentí y él me alejo un poco para dejar un beso en mi cabello haciéndome sentir una ondeante calidez por todo el cuerpo.

-Llámame cuando llegues preciosa-

Asentí y el tomo mi abrigo que colgaba de mi ante brazo y lo tendió para mi, cuando estuvo en su lugar tomo mi maleta y la llevo hacia el auto detrás de nosotros caminaba Cato con una bolsa de lona que contenía algo de ropa de mis hermanos.

Peeta coloco las cosa en la cajuela mientras nosotros montábamos en el auto, después de eso nos despedimos de mis hermanos con la mano hasta que les perdimos de vista.

El transcurso fue completamente en silencio, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto el chofer nos abrió la puerta y descargo el equipaje dejándonos en la entrada, ambos avanzábamos entre la multitud rumbo a recoger nuestros pasajes. El resto de la travesía fue tranquila lo máximo de conversación que llegamos a compartir fueron algunas instrucciones y el hecho de que estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir y justo al caer en mi asiento termine completamente dormida así que no supe nada mas hasta que el avión descendió en el aeropuerto de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaulle.

Estaba de vuelta en el país que me vio crecer junto a mi abuelo, la ciudad de las luces y el romance, guie a Cato por todo el camino hasta la salida donde ya nos esperaba un chofer junto a mi abuelo, la ciudad de las luces y el romance, guie a Cato por todo el camino hasta la salida donde ya nos esperaba un chofer en un auto negro, para llevarnos hacia las afueras de parís, que esperaba no fuera muy largo ya que la ciudad durante la madrugada no era tan transitada. Estaba ansiosa por ver de nuevo a mi abuelo.


	23. paris

mucha fue la tardanza pero aquí otro capitulo

dejen sus reviews! y disfrutenlo

* * *

Katniss

En el camino le envié un mensaje a Peeta para que no se preocupara y otro a mi mama avisando nuestra llegada, ella aun no savia que traía conmigo a Cato, así que tendría que contarle todo cuando llegáramos.

La vegetación comenzó a aparecer con rapidez, ya no faltaba mucho para vislumbrar la bella estructura del siglo XV que mis antepasados habían mandado construir y que mi abuelo había reformado para que por dentro fuera más moderno.

-¡DIOS! ¡¿tu abuelo vive en un castillo?!-

Cato rompió el silencio por primera vez y yo no pude evitar reír ya que la casa tenía un gran parecido con el castillo de Blois solo que mucho más pequeña.

-Fue basada en un castillo, esa es la razón-

No pude evitar seguir riendo ante las expresiones de su rostro de asombro y maravilla, además de estar pegado a la ventana, incluso el chofer no pudo evitar sonreír. La entrada se mostraba ante nosotros de manera imponente enmarcando como fondo a mi mamá y Clove.

Mamá abrió mi puerta para recibirme con un gran abrazo junto con Clove.

-Qué bueno que está aquí cariño-

-¿Como está el abuelo?-

El semblante de mi madre cambio drásticamente, el estado del abuelo debía ser grave.

-Hablemos dentro de eso quieres cariño-

En ese momento recordé la presencia de Cato tras de mi aun esperando baja del auto.

-Vamos baja quiero presentarte-

Ambas se le quedaron viendo con interés ninguna sabia que el vendría conmigo tampoco sabían del incidente con el marcado, así que teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

-Mamá, Clove quiero que conozcan a Cato él es uno de nosotros, Cato ella es Effie mi mamá y Clove mi mejor amiga-

Los tres se saludaron cortésmente mientras mamá y Clove me miraban con un gesto a manera de preguntarme como lo había encontrado.

-Sera mejor que entremos la noche debe estar fría para ti mama-

Y con esto los cuatro llegamos dentro del gran castillo mientras que Cato miraba todo con demasiado interés y emoción.

-Clove, podrías acerté cargo de Cato y llevarlo a su habitación mientras yo hablo con mi hija, además de todo es tiempo de que descansen-

Ante las palabras de mi madre Clove solo asintió y se dirigió hacia él, no sin antes lanzarme una mirada de preocupación.

-Vamos a mi estudio cariño-

Mi madre comenzó a caminar mientras se nos acercaba una gran pantera.

-La trajiste contigo durante todo el vuelo-

-Claro, no podría dejarla en casa sabes que a Rosi la pone de los nervios, además una amiga me prestó su avión para traerla debiste haber visto como me miraban al caminar con ella realmente me divertí, espero con ansias el diario de mañana con los títulos de mi llegada-

No pude evitar sonreír mi madre seguía siendo la mujer atolondrada de siempre. Al llegar a su estudio su rostro se torno serio y algo triste no quería saber lo que la ponía así.

-Siéntate cariño esto no es tan fácil de decir-

Y así lo hice.

-Cariño probablemente tu ya sepas que el abuelo desde hace mucho tiempo no está bien, ya que estuviste con él durante todo este tiempo, pero durante ese tiempo su enfermedad se mantuvo controlada hasta hace poco tu abuelo tuvo una crisis el realmente se encuentra muy mal cariño…-

La voz de mamá comenzó a fallar mientras sus ojos se nublaban.

-Los doctores ya no tienen más esperanzas para él, aun con todos los medicamentos y los cuidados él se va a ir…-

Mis ojos comenzaron a empañarse ante sus palabras, el abuelo es como mi papa, el es mi confidente una persona realmente especial para mí no podría resistir su muerte.

Una lagrima escapo del rostro de mamá pero se apresuro a limpiarla como si de eso dependiese quitar su dolor.

-El no quiere que ninguno de ustedes lo vea así pero necesita a alguien que este al pendiente de él así que por eso me llamo, y yo te llame a ti porque no puedo descuidarlo… se que sabiendo esto lo que te voy me lo vas a negar pero es una petición de tu abuelo y no mía cariño así que por favor cumple con ella-

Mi mamá se acerco a su escritorio para tomar algo de uno de los cajones mientras lo extendía para mi, sin dudarlo lo tome esperando que fuera algo de suma importancia o peligroso pero solo me encontré con el caro y fino papel de una invitación para un lujoso coctel en el museo de Orsay.

No podía creer esto mi mamá me estaba dando la segunda peor noticia de mi vida y me pedía que asistiera a una excesiva fiesta de "caridad".

-No pienso ir-

Mi madre se sentó a mi lado mientras me miraba de manera suplicante.

-Se que no es el momento pero as lo por tu abuelo, el ya había confirmado su asistencia y no quiere que se haga un conflicto por su inasistencia, ya sabes cómo es tu abuelo, además eres una amante del arte no te costara nada-

Mi madre sabía que no podría negarme, el museo de Orsay era precioso y si era una petición del abuelo lo aria sin dudar así que no me quedo de otra, así que lo único que me quedo fue suspirar con resignación.

-Está bien iré, pero no iré sola llevare a Clove y Cato con migo incluso a la fierecilla no quiero que nadie me este fastidiando-

-No creo que llevar a un felino salvaje aleje a los más persistentes pero si con eso iras puedes llevarla-

Después de eso mamá me mando a descansar prometiéndome que podría ver al día siguiente a mi abuelo, pero aun así no conseguí descansar solo me la pase rondando por la que fue mi habitación durante tantos años en parís, claro que solo tenía recuerdos vagos de ello pero los suficientes para conocer toda la ciudad como la palma de mi mano. Y así me pase el resto de la noche hasta que comenzó a amanecer en aquella glamourosa ciudad.

Así que me dispuse a tomar un largo y relajante baño que no me sirvió mas que para pensar en mi abuelo aquel maravilloso hombre conocido en todo el mundo por ser un hombre frio y calculador en los negocios con una gran fortuna tras de el por su sentido para distinguir cualquier éxito hasta en el negocio menos favorable y volverlo todo un éxito, también era conocido el mundos bajos por ser alguien con quien no se deben meter o serian borrados del mapa y claro que en nuestra familia por ser el más bondadoso, encantador hombre que con las cosas más simples era feliz como el amor a su trabajo como director del conservatorio de arte, una de sus tantas paciones, y que no paraba de consentir a sus nietos y a aquel hijo que a pesar de no llevar su sangre lo amo como ningún otro podría, volviéndolo un joven de bien. Él era el hombre más maravilloso que uno podría desear en su familia.

Y ese maravilloso hombre estaba a punto de morir, ante esto no pude evitar sumergirme en la bañera hasta que necesite de más aire.

El desayuno fue un completo desastre entre los gritos de Clove y Cato quienes parecían no soportase el uno al otro al igual que con Peeta, mientras que mi madre se mantuvo divertida ante su guerra campal dispuesta en el comedor ni siquiera importándole que en uno de sus ataques lanzaron un par de cubiertos rompiendo un gran jarrón, probablemente porque a pesar de ser caro detestaba aquella horrible decoración en especial por la horrible mujer que se lo regalo.

-¿Podrían comportarse por favor?-

Ninguno de los dos me prestó atención y siguieron gritándose el uno al otro hasta que terminamos de desayunar y mi mamá nos mando al "atelier" de mi tía Delly en el centro de la ciudad mientras para conseguir ropa adecuada para esta noche.

"El viaje" otro desastre, me lo pase escuchando insulto tras insulto mientras el chofer y yo intentábamos que no provocaran algún incidente, hasta que conseguimos estacionar frente al "atelier". Y tuve que sacarlos a rastras y advertirlos para que se comportaran frente a mi tía.

-Si no se comportan voy a golpearlos a ambos-

No sé ni cómo me veía que ambos se callaron al instante y asintieron frenéticamente, pero que mas podía hacer el "atelier" de mi tía Delly era uno de los mejores de París, uno de los pocos que produce verdadera ropa de alta costura según la ley parisina y no quería que se crearan chismes de algún escándalo en el lugar.

Al entran nos encontramos con una pequeña sala de espera completamente encantadora en tonos dorados y perla, con fragante flores rosa pastel y blanca, además de unos hermosas fotografías colgando de la pared, y en uno de los cómodos sillones se encontraban un par de señoras esperando que mi tía se tomara la molestia de atenderlas personalmente mientras una linda chica estaba tras de un pequeño escritorio atendiendo el teléfono y programar las citas, me acerque a ella con la mejor de mis sonrisas mientras me examinaba de arriba abajo para "valorarme" y decidir si era o no bastante para estar ahí, claro que no podía quejarse, llevaba un hermoso suéter de punto marrón claro hasta la mitad de mi muslo con un pantalón ajustado brillante, unas botas marrón medio de tacón alto con una simple pero linda trenza a un costado y quien podría negar mi porte si era el mismo que el de mi madre.

-Disculpe pero he quedado de venir a ver a mi tía y me gustaría saber si sería tan amable de anunciarme con mi ella-

Le hable con mi perfecto acento francés mientras ella me miraba con un gesto arrogante pero resignado.

-¿Cómo y con quien la anuncio señorita?-

Ante su pregunta le di una media sonrisa adelantándome a su reacción.

-Soy Katniss, Katniss Everdeen y vengo con mi tía Delly Everdeen-

Prácticamente su mandíbula cayó al suelo después de mis palabras levantándose de su asiento con suma rapidez.

-Por favor señorita sígame, su tía ya la estaba esperando-

-Permítame un segundo-

Me acerque a Clove y Cato para que me siguieran mientras que las dos señoras no paraban de quejarse por atendernos antes a nosotros que a ellas. Aquella señorita nos guio al segundo piso donde se encontraba mi tía y el resto de sus artesanas del diseño, moviéndose de un lado a otro entre telas y diseños, pasamos agiblemente entre todo el alboroto hasta llegar frente a mi tía, ella era tres años más pequeña que mi madre, con su hermoso cabello negro a la altura de sus hombros y los ojos verdes de mi la abuela, además de ser mas menuda en cuanto a su figura.

Al notarnos se lanzo con suma alegría a abrasarme y besar mis mejillas.

-Mi pequeña sobrina luces tan hermosa como siempre, no sabes la alegría que me da verte y ¿Quiénes son los jóvenes que te acompañan querida?-

-Déjame presentarte tía, ella es Clove mi mejor amiga y el es Cato un amigo, chicos ella es mi tía Delly y una de las mejores diseñadoras de Paris-

-Es un placer-

Respondieron ambos al unisonó.

-Igualmente, pero déjense de tanta seriedad y síganme que ya tengo todo listo, si la pequeña Rue no se equivoca la ropa les ajustara como un guante, claro que ya sabemos que eso es casi imposible esa hermana tuya tiene un talento impresionante para esto, ella seria capas de adivinar cualquier medida a pesar de todo impedimento-

-Sabes que ella ama el diseñar es su mayor pación-

-Y no es solo eso ella tiene un don especial, nació con un gusto exquisito, pero dejemos de hablar de ello para que te muestre lo que tengo para ti y tus amigos, pasamos toda la noche en ellos para tenerlos completamente listos, claro que para tu amigo he tenido que pedirle un favor a un migo pero el traje es hermoso e impecable-

Mi tía nos guio a los tres hasta un vestidor en el fondo del "atelier".

-Mari trae el traje del joven por favor, es algo completamente hermoso de un gris Oxford con finas líneas más suaves que, el saco es muy ingles cruzado con dos filas de botone, tres en cada lado, con una abertura en la parte trasera, los pantalones con la misma tela del saco y sin pliegues completamente rectos, la camisa de cuello ingles, blanca y para dar color una corbata de un azul obscuro y puntos blancos, además de mocasines italianos hechos a mano-

El traje era sumamente esplendido y le sentaría a la perfección.

-Es realmente hermoso se lo agradezco mucho señorita-

-Pero que encantador llamándome señorita, pero pruébatelo muchacho-

Lo animo mi tía mientras era arrastrado por a un probador.

-Y para ustedes señoritas diseñe estos, para la jovencita Clove un vestido en color morado con tirantes gruesos, de la línea del pecho hacia arriba unas hermosas y flore con centros de perla, bajo el gusto un listón grueso de seda para acentuar la figura, dejando que la fina tela caiga de manera fluida en una esplendida línea, lucirá precioso en ti así que ve a probártelo-

Después de arrastrar a Clove a otro probador.

-Este es el tuyo cariño uno de los diseños de tu hermana de un rojo sangre, ajustado y de un solo hombro con un moño adornándolo, además de un hermoso adorno en negro a un costado y ligeramente drapeado de la falda que llega justo a la mitad del muslo, completamente divino, así que tómalo y ve a probártelo-

Entre al vestidor y comencé a sacarme la ropa para deslizar aquel maravilloso vestido.

Al llegar a la casi mi madre si llevo a los chicos para algún ejercicio, mientras que yo me dirigía a la habitación del abuelo.

Llame a la puerta de forma educada para escuchar su suave voz.

-Como te encuentras abuelo-

Le pregunte mientras me acercaba a su cama, realmente no lucia mal del todo pero tampoco lucia bien, claro que sin contar las maquinas a las que se encontraba unido.

-Mejor mi pequeña sinsajo, tanto que ya le he pedido a tu madre que me saque de esta cama pero sabes lo terca que es-

-Lo hace por tu bien abuelo-

El solo rodo los ojos ante mis palabras y sonrió.

-Lo sé cariño pero ya sabemos lo que se avecina y me gustaría pasar lo que me reste en este mundo fuera de la cama-

A pesar de sus palabras me mantuve lo más impasible que pude.

-Ella nunca lo permitirá y lo sabes-

-Por lo menos sírveme una copa de mi amado coñac-

Esta vez fui yo quien rodo los ojos mientras iba por un par de vasos de coñac.

-Quien podría negarte eso-

Le entregue su bebida y ambos brindamos por la vida.

La noche cayo con rapidez y con eso llego la velada en el museo de Orsay, Clove y yo ya estábamos casi listas, solo faltaban un par de accesorios y el conjunto estaría terminado.

-Esto es lo que mamá encargo a la joyería para nosotras este es para ti-

Le entregue la caja que contenía una fina cadena de plata con un diamante en forma de gota y pendientes a juego.

-Esto es divino, completamente divino-

-Te lo pondré, date la vuelta-

Ella siguió mis indicaciones mientras retiraba su cabello.

-Que vas a llevar tú-

Después de serrar el broche le mostré mi brazalete

-Solo un brazalete de plata con rubíes y diamantes, una joya completamente única-

-Realmente es precioso-

-Bueno ya que estamos listas y es hora de bajar-

Ambas salimos de mi habitación para encontrarnos con mi madre y Cato que ya se encontraban en la entrada de la casa junto a una imponente pantera con un collar y una cadena que la hacían lucir peligrosa.

-Lucen completamente hermosas para esta velada-

Cato se acerco a mí para besar mi mano.

-Roja como la sangre, blanca como la nieve y negra como el ébano, así luces esta noche-

No pude evitar sonreír ante sus palabras todas sacadas del cuento de blanca nieves.

-Podemos dejarnos de palabras de cuentos e irnos-

Tome a la pantera de las manos de mamá y todos subimos a la esplendida camioneta que ya nos esperaba, para aquella hipócrita velada.

* * *

atelier: taller de alta costura


End file.
